Into the Sky
by hpMarauder4Life
Summary: Four years ago, Ginny Weasley said three words. Three very powerful words: I hate you. Now that Ron's going to America for an elite Quidditch training program, Ginny goes to look at the camp with him and meets the best player there: Sky. H/G & R/Hr
1. Sky

"Ginny, come on, we're going to be late!"

"Coming!"

Ginny whipped a comb through her hair and grabbed her jacket off the chair beside her bed, sneaking a glance in the mirror to make sure her make-up was applied perfectly.

"What takes you so long?" Ron had an irritated expression as he shoved his sister out the door, where Hermione was standing.

"We're girls, Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes, looping her arm through his, nonetheless.

"Yeah, I want to take a look at these hot American Quidditch players, and I want to look good while I'm doing it." Ginny smirked.

"Gods, why did I bring you along?"

"Because I'm your sister and you wanted me to share this wonderful experience with you." She laughed as they walked through the hotel lobby.

She wrestled into her jacket when they stepped into the cold November air. A slick, black car was waiting for them and Ron held the car door open for them to slide in.

"So, what do you think of America so far?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.

"I dunno. It's good, I guess. I really don't find it too much different. Except for the accents and slang." He shrugged.

Hermione shook her head, rolling her eyes. Ginny giggled at them both. She was eager for them to get to the training camp.

Ron had been playing as a reserve for Puddlemere United, but two weeks ago he'd been offered a position of the England team if he excelled in their training program located in America. Ron would be training alongside players that were considered the best in the world, even though a number of them had never even seen the inside of a pitch during a professional game.

Ginny gazed out the window, excited; they were only a few minutes away from the camp. Ron had told her last night that there were rumors that they may get to meet Sky. Nobody knows his real name, or really much of anything about him, except that he was the greatest player any of them had seen. Apparently, he tends to stick to himself outside of a few choice friends. But they say when he does go out with the entire team, he's the wildest of them all and everybody just loves Sky.

"Ginny?"

"What?" She turned away from her daydreaming and saw Ron standing outside of the car, holding the door open and waiting for Ginny.

"Oh, sorry." She muttered, climbing out.

Her mouth fell open in shock; the camp was enormous. It looked as though it was sprawled out across hundreds of acres. She saw several large buildings and could point out at least ten full-sized, professional pitches.

"Wow." She gasped.

"This is incredible." Hermione gazed around, in just as much awe as Ginny.

"Let's go." Ron's grin stretched ear to ear as he grabbed Hermione's hand and led them towards the largest building.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley." They had gone into the office building lobby to check in, which was simply a giant room with standard chairs surrounding the walls, a few couches and tables stuck beside plants and other things. Photos covered the walls, of players scoring, saving and even several of seekers swiping at a snitch.

"Yes, Mr. Wilkins will be your guide. He should be out in just a moment, unless he got hit by another bludger." The receptionist smiled, her dark eyes twinkling.

"Er, thanks." Ron turned away to join Ginny in staring at the photos. "Maybe I'll be up here one day." He laughed softly.

"Better start working." Ginny gave him a small, half smile that he returned.

"Weasley!" A tall man, no older than Ron, with shaggy, brown hair and brilliant dark blue eyes approached them. He appeared to have raced to meet them after his practice. He had a bottle of water in hand and a small sweat stain was on the collar of his long-sleeved, dark blue shirt that matched his eyes. He wiped his hand on his dark jeans before shaking Ron's hand.

"Jack Wilkins." He smiled.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione shook his hand, keeping herself firmly planted close to Ron's side.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, his sister." She smiled, nodding her head towards Ron.

"Bringing the ladies in your life, admirable." He smiled. "Come, I'll give a quick tour of the building and then show you my pitch, where you will most likely be if I like you enough."

Ginny could hear Ron gulp, which she laughed inwardly at; he didn't realize that Jack wasn't really being serious.

They listened as Jack led them through the winding dirt paths, pointing to specific buildings, saying what they were, weather they were clinics or equipment storage. The entire time Ron awed at the entire camp.

"This place is giant." Ginny stated after they had been walking for nearly a half hour.

"Yes it is. The largest camp in the world. You can't make them any bigger. It's too hard to hide from muggles." Jack told her.

"So where are the professional players?" She asked, still gazing around.

"The people you've been seeing walking around with brooms." He laughed. "At least most of them are, some are officials of course or they work in the equipment rooms. I'll take you to watch my team play."

"Who's on your team?" Ginny asked.

"It's made up of Americans, Englishmen, a couple of French and even a few Italians. There's Will Crobbs, Garen Tate, Patrick Keals, Adam Rainger, Daniel, Simon, Dieter and Sky, of course."

"Sky's on your team?" Ron burst in.

"Yeah, he's practicing right now." Jack grinned, leading them to a nearby pitch.

They walked through the entrance, finding it all lavishly decorated with marble floors and fancy furniture. He showed them the locker rooms, spacious rooms with lockers enough for at least fifty players per team. Then he walked them out onto the pitch, where several players were high in the air on brooms.

They were casually dressed, a few in jeans the rest in athletic pants while they worked their magic in the air. They all flew beautifully, as though it was effortless. They did things Ginny would never have thought could have been done on a broom and they did it flawlessly.

"See the guy with goggles, with short black hair and the bandana tied around his forehead like a head band? He's also got the black pants on with the stripes down the sides and the white West Ham football shirt? That's Sky." Jack told them proudly.

The majority of the players drifted to the sides, allowing Sky the use of the entire pitch. He sped around the outline of the field, flying faster than Ginny had ever flown. He suddenly tore into a rapid dive, pulling up the moment before he hit the ground, sending himself upwards into a loop so he hung upside down. He released his grip on the broom and hung upside down, dangling his arms, when the broom reached the very top of its loop. Then he let go entirely. Ginny's breath froze as he fell through the air, spinning and shouting in joy.

Just as he was about to hit the ground, he landed on his broom.

"How did he get his broom to keep going in the right direction like that?" Ginny gasped, still in shock while Sky hollered in the wind and sped through the pitch, doing handstands on his broom as he went.

"Who knows? Who cares for that matter? He's the best seeker we've ever seen."

Sky dropped down and shouted to Jack, twenty feet away in the air. "Oi! Jack, who's the new meat?" He was British by his accent, Ginny noted to herself.

"Possible new Keeper. From Puddlemere." Jack shouted back.

Sky grinned and craned his neck to try and see them through his tinted goggles. "How's Wood?"

Ron blinked, shocked by Sky's question. "He played England for a while and then he came back and played with us for a season. He's retired now from what I heard."

"I always liked Wood." Sky leaned on his broom, watching the trio oddly.

"Say, what's you name, I can't see you well, but you sound familiar?"

"Er, Weasley. Ron Weasley and this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger and my sister, Ginny." Ron told him.

Sky's mad grin faded and his face turned stony. "Hope you do well, Wesley."

"It's Weasley." Ron snapped, angered by Sky's sudden attitude change.

"Whatever. We still on for tonight, Jack?"

"Nine o'clock, be there and dress nicely, no sweat pants, girls don't like it." Jack ordered.

"'Cause I have issues getting girls." Sky mocked.

"No you don't, but you turn every one down."

Sky shrugged before pulling his broom around and shooting off towards the other players.

"Prat." Ron snorted.

"Sorry 'bout Sky, he has kind of a split personality. Nobody makes him mad; we're afraid he might be able to kills with looks." Jack laughed, walking them back through the locker room.

"How come we've never seen him play for England?" Ginny asked.

"He doesn't want to give up personal information. Which is stupid. The League's ready to just put him on the team and put 'Sky' on the back of his jersey."

"He's definitely an amazing player. I wonder how he knows Wood."

Jack shrugged. "Who knows? Sky knows more things than the entire team combined. He's also the greatest wizard here, hands down. He can do nonverbal and wandless even. He also knows more about magic in general, whether it's about how to do something or where a spell originates from, Sky knows it."

"Do you know anything about his life?" Hermione broke in.

"We've pieced some things together, but not enough to really know everything. We know he has little family, just an aunt or cousin or something like that. He's from Surrey England. His favorite color is red, he hates cheap beer, he has more clothes than most chicks do, and avoids women like the plague. We think it's from a past girlfriend, because we're positive he's not into men, we tested him." Jack winked at Ginny, making her laugh. "He also loves music, plays about every instrument in the world and the crazy thing is that he didn't learn how to play anything until he was almost eighteen. He went to a magical school in England and when he came here he went to the American Academy of Magic, which is where I met him actually. Oh and he wears contacts."

"That's all you really know?"

"Pretty much, unless you want me to discuss his hobbies and shopping habits which are actually rather disturbing? We all have bet going on who or when his identity will be discovered. It's up in the hundreds. I've got one hundred and fifty that it's going to be someone from his nonexistent past. I didn't want to risk when."

"He's an odd guy." Ginny remarked.

"Yes, but he's: brilliant, the best time you'll ever have and he's the best seeker in the world, as far as I'm concerned. He's like my best friend here at the camp if you could call it that, seeing as he's not very social all the time. He comes out of his apartment every two weeks or so and lets loose at the clubs and bars with us."

"He certainly is a strange guy." Ginny muttered, having an eerie feeling about Sky. His voice was just too familiar…

***

Stepping out of the shower, Sky wiped away the steam from his bathroom mirror. He dried himself off quickly and found a clean pair of boxers and jeans that he wrestled into. He glanced at the clock: 8:45. Jack was probably already at the bar.

He hummed to a slow song he had heard on the radio, something about being a hero, he really wasn't sure, as he dried his hair with his towel. He went back into his bedroom and slid his long necklace over his head, the charm landing over half-way down his muscular chest. He pulled on a black, flannel shirt with a black and white plaid pattern, and swiped his already folded bandana. Going into the hallway, he quickly tied it up around his forehead, pushing some of his short hair up in the air.

He sprayed some cologne on himself and pulled his shoes on, the dirty Converse the Jack had given him when they first met. He grabbed his car keys and checked himself in the mirror. He adjusted his bandana, making sure it hid his scar; he didn't want anyone recognizing Harry Potter.


	2. The Rhine Lounge

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. Special thanks to Michael4HPGW, I nearly fell over when I read your message. You'll see why eventually ;]

* * *

"Listen, the whole team's going out tonight as you heard. You should really come along and get to know the team. It's really important that you get their approval. Especially Sky's." Jack told them.

"I don't think I'll be getting it." Ron muttered.

They were walking back to the main building and Jack was filling them in on anything else they needed to know.

"You won't if you don't try. Anyways, that's the grand tour." He smiled.

"How long has Sky been in the program?" Ginny asked.

"Few years. Just getting into the program doesn't guarantee you a spot on the team. It's called the World Quidditch League Training Camp for a reason. We have about seven hundred of the world's greatest players competing for spots on their country's team. But for Sky's case it's 'cause he's an idiot." He laughed.

"What teams?" It was Hermione this time firing off a question.

"Italy, France, Ireland, England and America, of course."

"This place is amazing, Ron, you have to accept the offer." Hermione looked at him.

"I think I already have." He told her, smiling.

"I'm glad, Weasley. Come along tonight. Nine o'clock at the Rhine Lounge. Your driver will know where it is." Jack shook their hands once again before walking back towards his pitch.

"I need to get back to our room and get ready." Ginny told Ron pointedly, who groaned, sending both girls into fits of laughter.

***

Ginny shoveled in the last bite of the cheeseburger Ron had brought her for dinner. She sighed in delight as she swallowed.

"I think I might move here with you, Ron." Ginny grinned.

"No." He stated plainly, making her laugh.

"I'm going to start getting ready." She announced, standing up.

"It's only six o'clock." Ron told her, looking at his watch.

"Exactly. I've already wasted time." She called over her shoulder as she entered her room, closing the door behind her.

She opened the closet that she had stuffed with clothes the moment she got into the room last night. She wanted to be casual, yet still look nice.

"Maybe I should wear my new jacket?" She asked herself, flipping through the rack.

She settled on wearing her low-rise jeans and her new white jacket that was very casual, so she decided to dress it up more with her top.

"Need any help, Ginny?" Hermione poked her head in her room.

"I've settled on the jeans and the jacket." Ginny sighed, pointing at the clothes on her bed.

Hermione laughed. "It took you an hour to decide on that?"

"Shut up."

"Okay, it's defiantly a casual night and you're good on casual with the jeans and jacket. Just wear something simple, like a nicer blouse, you know? Or even a tank top if you're feeling bold?"

"I know!" Ginny reached into the closet and pulled out a brown top that matched nicely with her eyes.

"Perfect." Hermione nodded, smiling.

"When did we become such fashion divas like Lavender and Pavarti?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"When we actually started to care about our looks instead of the war."

"That's great. Tom was the reason we didn't enjoy being girly. How wonderful." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up; knowing you it'll take you hours to do your hair and make-up, with or without magic."

"True." Ginny nodded, going into the bathroom to straighten her hair and put on her make-up, as Hermione left.

***

Sure enough, the driver knew exactly where the Rhine Lounge was. Ginny had actually been on time, as was Hermione, which wasn't very shocking for her. Ginny thought Ron had done a very good job dressing for the occasion with his jeans and long-sleeved shirt, though she had a hunch that it was thanks to Hermione.

"Here we are, Mr. Weasley. The Rhine Lounge." The driver told them.

"Thank you."

They stepped out of the car and found that there was a long line to get in. "Why don't you ask if there's a list or something?" Ginny said, shoving her brother forward to the bouncer.

"Er, Weasley?"

The bouncer was a large burly man with a headset on his bald head and a clipboard in his hand. He glanced down, flipping the page on the clipboard and nodded, allowing them entrance.

"Told you." Ginny grinned.

"Thanks." He muttered as they entered the bar.

Another hostess was standing at a podium by the door. She was tall and wearing a slinky black dress that made Ginny feel underdressed.

"Are you meeting anyone?" She asked.

"Um, Jack Wilkins?"

"Oh, the soccer team." The hostess nodded, leading them away.

"Soccer?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Muggle football." She laughed.

She led them to a room in the back of the club, where about forty or so players were gathered with other guests and women they had most likely picked up on their way there. Sure enough, in the corner Jack was sitting, talking to Sky. Ginny couldn't help but smile when Sky looked her way. He was in jeans and plaid button-up shirt that matched his black and white bandana and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark aviators.

"Weasley." Sky raised his glass to Ron who kept a firm grip on Hermione's hand as he approached them. Jack stood up, giving Hermione a brief one-armed hug that she returned with a swift kiss on the cheek and he did the same with Ginny before shaking Ron's hand.

"Come here, Ron, I want you to meet some of the guys." Jack said.

"I don't want Ginny to get bored." Ron told him.

"Sky'll keep her company. Come on." With that he led Ron and Hermione into the crowd before Ginny or Sky could get a word in.

"He's trying to set us up." Sky told her, taking a sip of his drink.

Ginny sat down beside him and leaned in to hear him better over the loud music. "Why?"

"He thinks I need a woman in my life. " He laughed.

"And do you?"

"I don't need one. I'm a heartbreaker."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I've broken the heart of every woman in the world."

"You haven't broken mine yet."

"That's what you think."

Ginny looked at her reflection in his sunglasses, trying to see through herself to see him. He was being serious. Then she saw through herself. And Ginny nearly cried out in shock, but she composed herself before he even noticed.

"So why do you think you've broken my heart before?"

"Because I have."

"Oh, well you'll have to fill me in on the details."

"It was my fault."

"Of course it would be. You're a heartbreaker."

"Exactly."

"So what would you say if I said I wanted to leave here? With you."

His mouth opened for a second, but he closed it quickly, a slight smirk forming on his face. "I'd say you're not that bold."

"Oh, that's right! You've broken my heart, so you know me better than I know myself."

"Exactly."

"And what would you say if I said that I don't care about the past right now? That my only concern was tonight?"

"I wouldn't believe you. You're too innocent for that."

"Innocence was taken from me years ago."

"No, it wasn't. It's there, in your eyes. That fire in them." He reached out and lifted her chin up.

"So you think you know me? Well, I know you too."

"Really?"

"Really. You're noble. You'd never do anything with me because you're too much of a gentlemen for that."

"Am I now?"

"Yes. You're also too concerned with the rest of the world to care for your own self."

"Now, you're wrong about that."

"Just like you were wrong about my innocence?"

"Perhaps."

"So what do you say?"

"What?"

"Where am I going tonight?"

He opened and closed his mouth again before cracking a slight grin.

"I know."

"So can you tell me then?"

"You're going to bed."

"Alone?"

The corners of his mouth twitched. "Depends on what you want."

"I hate being alone."

He stood up, offering her his hand. She took it, smiling.

"Are you still sure about this?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here with you still."

They left the private room and stepped outside the bar, where Ginny found that the long line was still waiting outside. Sky led her down the street, where a slick, black sports car was parked by the sidewalk. He opened the door for her and then slid into the driver's seat.

"You have another chance." He told her as he started the engine.

"I have the same answer."

He smiled and pulled out of the parking spot. The car ride was silent, except for the hum of the engine and the sounds of passing cars.

Soon the traffic thinned out entirely and they were in a quiet part of town where the only signs of life were the few lit up windows and the occasional stray cat mewing in an alley. He parked outside a small townhouse.

"This where you live?"

"Yep." He told her, helping her out of the car.

It was dark and Ginny could barely see; she had no idea how Sky could with his sunglasses. They walked to the front door.

"I have a dog, but he probably won't make an appearance." He was nearly whispering as he told her this while he opened the door.

"Thanks for the warning. So…" They stepped inside the dark house and Ginny pulled her shoes off, as did Sky.

"Upstairs, second door on the left." He whispered with a hint of laughter, as though he had read her mind. "Won't your brother be worried?"

"What do you think?"

They were an inch away from each other, but they couldn't see in the darkness of the house. Ginny reached up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She was surprised by how calm she was and how relaxed she felt, especially considering what she about to do.

Sky gently pulled her jacket off and tossed it aside, to where Ginny couldn't tell and she really couldn't care at the moment.

She delicately took off his sunglasses and bandana, still unable to see him. He undid her belt and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer.

"Last chance." He whispered in the darkness.

She laughed softly before kissing him, gently and sweetly. He deepened the kiss and picked her up, carrying her up the stairs.


	3. Tattoos, Scars, and Stares

The sun was peaking through the thin curtains that covered the windows as Ginny opened her eyes. She sat up slowly, taking in the room. The walls were a simple beige color and the bedroom was bigger than The Burrow's kitchen and drawing room and probably her own bedroom combined. There was a drum set tucked in the corner and the entire wall beside it was covered in guitars. There were two rows, each with about ten guitars hanging neatly on the wall, some were acoustic, but the majority of them were electric. Photos and newspaper clippings were framed and hung along the walls and there was a pair of matching armchairs that sat beside each other, a small table dividing them.

The bed was a large king-sized bed covered in beautiful, soft white sheets, with a heavy navy blue comforter that had been tossed onto the floor alongside several pieces of clothing. Ginny looked beside her and sighed peacefully.

The sheets were wrapped tightly around him just at his waist. He was breathing deeply and he seemed more peaceful than Ginny could ever imagine him being. She ran her fingers along his sculpted chest and leaned closer to him. Her hand moved to his head where she ran her fingers through his short messy hair. She planted a gentle kiss on his lips and traced over the familiar, lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Oh, Harry." She sighed, playing with his hair.

She glanced over at the digital clock on the bed stand. It was nearly seven in the morning. She untangled herself from the sheets and found her bra and knickers abandoned on the wooden floor. Dressing herself as quietly as she could, she watched Harry sleep soundly.

"Damn." She muttered furiously, tripping over the comforter, and nearly falling right into the bed. Harry groaned quietly, moving his arms up near his head. As he did this Ginny noticed something she hadn't before. He had a tattoo.

Teddy was written in a delicate cursive on his left wrist. Ginny smiled at the name, and wondered if Harry had cut off contact from Andromeda as well when he left.

She picked up the necklace he had taken off of her last night and slowly left the room. "I love you, Harry Potter." She whispered, before walking into the hallway and leaving the sleeping man alone in his bed.

She put her necklace on and wandered through the hallway, curious as to where Harry had been living the last four years. She discovered two more bedrooms, nearly as large as his and all with matching bathrooms.

She walked down the elegant, wood staircase and swiped up her white jacket that lay, abandoned, by the door. There was a room on each side of the entryway, all open with little walls limiting the space. She made her way through the house, finding televisions and matching furniture, similar comfortable colors on the walls and even a grand piano in the living room. The kitchen was huge with dark wooden cabinets and an oven and refrigerator. He obviously enjoyed living like a muggle.

Next to the kitchen, Ginny noticed a door. She opened it and found a study. A large desk took up the center of the room, a pair of chairs in front of it and a much larger, more comfortable one sat behind it. A laptop sat, closed, on the desk beside a mess of various papers and things. Ginny stared down and found various bills, documents involving Quidditch and even a few letters to or from Jack. She looked at the walls and found that he had covered them with photos and newspaper clippings, all involving magic, and Harry Potter. There were several from right after he left, and some going all the way through his years at Hogwarts. There was one large muggle photo; it was Sky, Jack and three other boys Ginny didn't recognize.

Sky.

"See you later Sky." Ginny muttered, touching the photograph.

Silently, she left the study and walked back through the house, grabbing her shoes and making sure she hadn't left anything. And then she left the house.

***

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, Ron."

"But you should've at least told us that you'd left." Hermione reasoned.

They were back at the Quidditch pitch with Jack to watch their practice. Ginny had gotten back to the hotel room and found a note that said that she was in trouble and to meet Ron and Hermione at the pitch.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Gotta give her credit, though, she loosened up Sky." Jack pointed out, laughing until he received a sharp look from Ron.

"It's not like I've never done it before." Ginny glared at her brother, who opened his mouth several times before storming into the locker rooms to change, closely followed by a laughing Jack.

"You have haven't you?" Hermione had a coy smile on her face.

"Kind of. You couldn't really call it…it lasted a few minutes. I can't really explain, but as far as Sky's concerned, it wasn't my first time." Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look of understanding before going into the locker rooms.

About fifteen men were standing around their lockers, changing. Several looked up and gave Hermione and Ginny quick grins and winks. Then they both heard a wild laugh.

They around a section of lockers to see Sky sitting on a bench, his tinted goggles and an electric blue bandana already on, but his shirt was missing, exposing his torso. Ron had a harsh glare that was directed at Sky, who was enjoying Ron's reaction.

Sky turned and flashed Ginny a smile. "Your brother doesn't like me much."

Ginny returned the smile, but her attention was directed to his right arm, where in between his shoulder and elbow she found something she hadn't noticed that morning. He had Sky tattooed in large, flowing letters.

"Nice tattoo." Ginny smirked.

"Thank you." He seemed as though he was forcing his smile. Ginny noticed he also had a black bandana tied around his left wrist, where she knew Teddy's name was.

"All right guys, Weasley's going to hang in the air with us and just observe, so Will, Patrick, no bludgers today." He pointed to two men who were now frowning with disappointment.

The men grabbed their brooms and filed onto the field. Sky was last to leave, pushing into Ginny forcefully. "Sorry." He mumbled without even looking at her.

"What are we twelve?" Ginny whispered furiously to Hermione as they walked into the stands to watch.

"I got to say, you picked a good-looking one." Hermione laughed, staring at Sky.

"Yes, he certainly is. Even if he is a prat."

"Was it good?" She laughed.

"Extremely."

"Ron hates him."

"I noticed."

"What aren't you telling me?"

Ginny turned and looked at her friend. "Nothing."

"Ginny."

"Hermione." She countered back.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me, I can respect that."

"Good, because I'm going to tell you just yet."

"So there is something."

Ginny gave her a sharp look before directing her attention to the team, where she noticed Sky was staring down at her. And she couldn't help but stare right back.


	4. Two AM Confessions

**A/N:** Sorry for the shorter chapters, the next will be longer. Enjoy :]

* * *

For the next week, everyday and night seemed to repeat itself. They would go to the Rhine Bar or some other club, Ginny would end up waking up beside Sky early in the morning, get to the Pitch in time for a brief argument with Ron, watch them practice with Hermione and start the whole cycle over again.

She and Sky rarely exchanged more than a few words during the day, but they would have long, drawn-out conversations before going to his house at night.

"Ugh." Ginny let out a frustrated sigh.

She was lying in her bed at the hotel, staring up at the ceiling. She was not going out tonight. She was not going to let the cycle repeat itself. Not tonight. She was too tired.

_I can't take this anymore. It's like being with two different people. During the day and even at the clubs, he's Sky, an arrogant, cocky, gorgeous Quidditch star. But once he takes off the sunglasses and bandana, he's Harry again, a sweet, shy, gorgeous man I'm in love with._

She could hear Ron and Hermione next door, getting ready. Ginny wondered if Sky was going to question her not being at the club.

"I'll find out soon enough."

"We'll see you later, Ginny." Hermione called from the next room. Ginny answered her and heard the sound of the door closing.

"And now I wait." She sighed.

***

Ginny rolled over in bed, looking at the clock: 1:30. Ron and Hermione were probably home and sound asleep. She crawled out of bed, stumbling through her dark room, and finding her jacket.

She quietly slipped out of their room and went downstairs to the Lobby. There were a few people walking to their rooms, some of them seemed drunk out of their minds. Ginny walked into the cold air and walked down the sidewalk, her alone with her thoughts.

She passed stores, most of them closed, but the town still seemed lit up. She continued walking, passing more stores and even a few open restaurants that were surprisingly full of people, laughing and eating.

She stopped at a small park, finding a quiet bench to sit down at. It was silent, except for the sounds of a few animals lurking about. Ginny tucked her legs beneath her and crossed her arms, feeling the cold of the night now that she had stopped walking.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked up to find Harry standing above her. His sunglasses and bandana were gone, exposing himself to her for the first time outside of his bedroom.

"I could be asking you the same thing."

He laughed, sitting down beside her. "You got me there."

"What _are_ you doing here?"

"You first." He smiled at her.

"Thinking. Your turn."

"Same."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Life." He told her simply.

"What about it?"

"How it could have turned out and it will turn out."

"How do you think it could've turned out?"

"Not sure, but not like this."

"You can change it, you know."

"Oh, I can, can I?"

"Yes, you can."

"It's not that simple." He shook his head.

"How?"

"It's not." He raised his voice, from laughter, not anger Ginny noticed.

"I say it is!"

"I say it isn't.

"You're horrible."

"Well, so are you!"

They were both nearly shouting at each other.

"Come on, Harry!"

He froze, his smile fading fast. "What?"

Ginny opened her mouth, closing it again quickly; she didn't know what to say.

Then, without a word, he got up and walked away, leaving her alone in the park.

***

Ginny stood up after several long minutes. She walked out of the park, going down the sidewalk. She kept going until she came to a dark, familiar neighborhood. She opened the gate, going up the walkway to the front door of the house. She knocked several times, hearing a dog barking; it was the first time she'd heard him.

Harry opened the door slowly, knowing it was her. He was shirtless, his jeans hanging loosely around his waist, his boxers partly exposed. He was leaning against the door and a bottle of beer was in his hand. He had an empty look in his eyes and seemed worn out.

"What?" He asked roughly.

"I understand that the war was rough on you Harry, but you didn't have to run away like that. You have people that care about you."

He snorted, walking away, and leaving the door open. Ginny walked into the house, a large German Shepherd rubbing his nose into her as she stepped inside.

"That's Orion, by the way." He called from what sounded like the kitchen.

Ginny closed the door and walked to the back of the house, where he was sitting on the island in the kitchen. He was downing the last of his beer, and glaring at her.

"What is your problem, Harry?"

"Nothing." He put the now empty bottle down without breaking his stare.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Why did you leave?"

"Things weren't what I thought they were."

"He's gone, Harry. You can have that life you told me you wanted so badly."

He shook his head in disgust. "Don't give me that. Like you even care."

"Don't ever say or even think that I don't care, Harry." She stepped closer to him, looking up at him perched on the counter.

"You've already said it, so I'm just reminding you." He snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

"Damn it, Ginny!" He grabbed the bottle and slammed it into the sink. "I was there, remember? When you said it! I was there!" He shouted.

"What…" Ginny sighed, realizing what he was saying.

He gave a quiet, angry laugh. "You remember now."

Ginny couldn't look at him. She glanced around the kitchen, seeing two other empty beer bottles on the counter; he had been drinking.

"I was mad at you, you had left me." She whispered.

"Yeah, well, I'm a noble prat remember?"

Ginny closed her eyes, thinking back to that day, two weeks after the Final Battle.

"_Ginny, how are you?"_

_She glared up him. "How do you think I'm doing?"_

"_Come on, don't be like that." Harry grabbed her arm, but she snatched it away._

"_I thought you were dead." She muttered, walking away._

"_Ginny, you know I had to." He said, following her._

"_Harry, I just need to be alone."_

"_Well, then will you promise that you'll talk to me when you're done being alone?" He grabbed her again, turning her around to look at her. His eyes were innocent and sincere behind his glasses; she couldn't look at him right now._

"_Sure."_

"_Ginny." He warned._

"_I said I will."_

"_I know when you're lying, Ginny." He smiled._

"_Can you just leave me alone?" She tried to pull away but he was stronger than her._

"_Ginny."_

"_Let me go Harry." Her voice was deadly._

"_No."_

"_Harry, I don't care about you right now, and I don't care what you want. I'm done." She shook her head, anger boiling up inside her. "Why can't you understand?"_

"_Understand what? What you went through this year? Losing everyone that we lost? What?"_

"_Gods, I just…Go away, Harry! I hate you!" She felt almost childish, but she put as much emotion and force that she could drum up into it. He let her go immediately and she stormed off._

"I'm so sorry you took it to heart, Harry." She had her hands on her mouth and her eyes still closed from reliving the memory.

"And it's my fault again. I take everything you say to heart, Ginny! That's part of being in love with you!"

Ginny felt light-headed. "What?"

He was panting from yelling with such emotion. "I love you. I always will." His voice fell to a whisper. He hopped down from the counter, making himself only inches away from her.

"I love you too." She whispered.


	5. Caught

**A/N:** Not as long as I'd like but oh well :]

* * *

"So you took your inheritance and left?"

"Most of it. Several million still sitting in Gringotts." He laughed, exhaustion pulling at him. He had told her the entire story at least three times now.

"Why did you start going by Sky?" That was a new question.

"I knew I didn't want to go by Harry, and the sky was where I was most comfortable. Jack actually came up with it."

"I still can't believe he knew and didn't tell us."

"Ah, he's a sneaky one, isn't he?" His eyes were barely open and he leaned his head back on her stomach. They were in an odd position; both were tangled in the mess of sheets they had created. Ginny was lying on the couch in the living room with Harry on the floor, leaning against it.

He felt her fingers wind through his hair and he sighed contently. "Now, it's your turn. What's been happening for the last four years?" He laughed softly.

"Well, Bill and Fleur have two girls, Victoire and Michelle. Percy married a woman named Aubrey, they've been married about a year now. George and Angelina are married and happy, planning to have their first kid in the next year or so. Ron and Hermione are, well you know."

"Yeah, how's Charlie?"

"Oh, that's a story on its own. Charlie had a girlfriend in Romania, apparently. About two months or so after you left he came home with a baby in his arms, completely torn apart. He and Rachel had broken up and gone their separate ways and then about a year later, right when he got back to Romania, Rachel's best friend, Lacey appeared with a baby, saying it was Charlie's and that Rachel had died of some sickness. Jack was born the same day as Teddy and they are the best of friends."

"Wow. So Charlie moved back to The Burrow?"

"No, he left Jack to be raised by mum and dad. He said he couldn't offer enough to Jack." She was still running her hands through his hair contently, sharing her stories.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What have you been doing?"

Ginny sighed. "I went to the Healer College in London. I graduated last spring. I don't know when or where I'm going to get a job though. I worked at the Quidditch store in Diagon Alley to pay for my own flat during school, but I quit right before I came here."

Harry's eyes were closed and he started laughing.

"What's so funny, mister?"

"I remember when you were saying that there was no way you'd ever go through the pain of even more school to become a Healer. You promptly told McGonagall that you were just going to have to take every NEWT class to make sure you were covered for whatever job you happened to choose."

"Shut up, I was fifteen." She poked him in the head, frowning.

Harry stood up and crawled on top of her, kissing her several times. "Okay, I apologize." He whispered before planting another kiss on her lips.

"Two seconds ago you were falling asleep." Ginny giggled.

"I'm awake now, though."

"Wait, tell me something else about Sky."

Harry sighed, thinking. "He's a musician."

"Oh, and where did he get that from?"

"He got that from Jack and Harry."

Ginny looked up at him, curious. "Really?"

"Yes, Harry needed a safe way to sort through his emotions and Jack helped him. With music."

"I'm glad." Ginny smiled before Harry covered her lips with his.

***

"Ginny, come on, we're going to be late!"

"Hang on! Harry, it takes time to get ready."

"No it doesn't." Harry was standing by the door, bandana on, bag slung over his shoulder.

"Okay, let's go." Ginny appeared at the top of the stairs, making her way down.

"Thank you. Later, Orion!" He called, holding the door open for Ginny.

When they arrived at the camp, Harry immediately put on his sunglasses, taking on a cooler tone. He was Sky again. But it was different, he wasn't as cocky, and he held onto Ginny's hand all the way to the locker rooms.

"Hello, Red." Jack appeared by Harry and Ginny as Harry was pulling on his goggles, and tying a bright orange bandana around his wrist, hiding his tattoo.

"Hey, Jack." Ginny smiled.

"Good job, covering the godson's name." Jack nodded at Harry, smiling.

"Yeah, well, I have to tell them soon." Harry sighed.

"Here's a chance." Jack said, walking away immediately.

Harry and Ginny turned to see Ron and Hermione walking into the locker room. Harry immediately went to move his goggles down from his forehead, to hide his familiar eyes. But Hermione's eyes flashed over them the moment he pulled the goggles down. A shocked look passed over her face for a moment, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Ready to go, Weasley?"

Ron seemed slightly shocked by Sky's friendly tone. Ginny couldn't hide her smile.

"Grab your broom." Harry gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek as he left, flashing Hermione a quick look.

Ron followed without a word, leaving the two girls alone in the locker room.

"Ginny, I know it's crazy, but Sky's eyes are so…"

"So what?" Ginny did her best to sound clueless, but she always had issue doing that with Hermione.

"So like Harry's." Hermione looked at Ginny for a moment before letting out a shocked gasp.

"Ginny…?"

"I think you and Ron should come to Sky's for dinner Friday."

Hermione's mouth hung agape, shock overwhelming her. "When did you find out?"

"I knew the first night at the club. I could tell…" They walked up into the stands and looked up at the flyers.

Sky was much more relaxed and even a bit more playful with everyone. The rest of the team didn't seem at all phased about it, except for Ron, who was watching him with a careful eye.

"I can't believe it, Ginny."

"I know. I was shocked too, but I was the reason he left."

Hermione looked to Ginny. "What do you mean?"

"I said some things I shouldn't have."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but closed it quickly, deciding to not push it any further.

The two friends watched the practice for the next hour when a tall, slender man appeared on the field, a red jersey in his hand. All of the players immediately flew to the ground, standing attentively with their brooms at their sides.

"Hello, everyone. Mr. Weasley, I don't believe we've met. I'm Alan Joyce the owner of the camp. Hello ladies." He flashed a smile to Ginny and Hermione who were listening eagerly from the stands.

"Boys, remember when I told you how the league met and decided to change the uniforms?"

"Yeah, what we used to wear beneath the actually robes. It's a relief for the warmer games." Jack laughed.

"Yeah and nobody can pull on your cape." Dieter, the tall blonde beater, laughed.

"Yes, yes." Mr. Joyce grinned. "Anyways, now the names are on the back of the shirts, rather than the robes. As you know, Rodney Blaine and Pat Marks, the Keeper and Seeker for England have both decided to retire. Marks, the Seeker is leaving this season and Blaine will be stepping out at the end of the season."

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Dieter rolled his eyes.

"And Mr. Kipling, the owner." He smiled over towards Hermione and Ginny, keeping them in the conversation. "Sent me a jersey for this season." He unfolded the red bundle. "What do you think?"

As it fell open it revealed, in big, dark blue letters, Sky.

"Oh my…" The entire team erupted in cheers and shouts as they hugged Sky, who was speechless, but smiling nonetheless.

"You earned it Sky. You're going to be the best Seeker they've ever had." Mr. Joyce grinned. "That's not all. Weasley, you're only here through the summer. They want you there for practices and the games so Blaine can show you how to play Keeper for England."

Ginny laughed as Ron's expression turned similar to the one he had been wearing after her and Harry's first kiss. Hermione left the stands, with Ginny closely following.

Ron kissed Hermione and started laughing. Sky had a sweet smile on his face as Ginny approached him.

"So, are you excited?"

"You do know this means, I'll be moving to England within the month?"

"I'll have to help you pack." She grinned.

"I would like that very much." He whispered before Ginny finally kissed him.


	6. An Expensive Secret

**A/N:** Finally, a longer chapter. :]

* * *

"Congratulations, Weasley." Sky had his new jersey slung over his shoulder as the team entered the locker room.

"Er, thanks, Sky." Ron replied slowly.

"Listen, Ginny thought you might wanna come over to my place for dinner Friday?" He asked the question slowly, unsure of Ron would say.

"Er, yeah, Hermione and I would love to." Ron answered before racing to his locker far away from Sky.

Sky sighed, going to his locker and waiting for Ron to leave. Hermione came in to get Ron and she caught Sky's eye. She stared at him before giving him a small wink and smile; she knew.

Once they left, Harry ripped off his goggles and bandana. Ginny came to his side, smiling.

"Did you tell her?"

"She saw you before you had your goggles on all the way, she pretty much guessed."

"You helped her out though."

"Yeah, a bit. But I didn't tell her the whole story, just that it was my fault that you left." She told him quietly.

"Ginny." Harry took her hand, pulling her to look at him. "Don't you dare blame yourself for _my_ leaving. That's in the past right now."

"Yeah, you're right."

They both looked at each other for moment, sharing a moment of understanding. Harry quickly changed his shirt, while Ginny sat waiting for him.

"So I asked Ron and Hermione to come over for dinner." He told her.

"How'd Ron take it?"

"He accepted, of course, but he's kind of…shocked, I guess."

"Well, you weren't exactly an outgoing, friendly sort of person, you know?" Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'm nice to him now aren't I?"

"Yes, you are."

She took his hand and they walked out of the locker room. Practice had been short, due to it being a Saturday.

"I want to do something, Ginny." Harry announced in the car, on the way to his house.

"Okay." Ginny raised her eyebrows at him.

"I think I should show you something first." He told her seriously.

"All right." Ginny felt a flutter of panic in her stomach; she had no idea what he wanted to show her.

They were greeted by Orion at the door and Harry led her upstairs to the bedroom. He took a deep breath and stopped in front of one of the two doors in his room, the one Ginny knew to be the closet.

"You see, Ginny, I kinda have an embarrassing secret." He started. "I got it when I was out with Jack, just hanging around, getting the feel for the town and it was then it began."

"Harry?" The flutter in her stomach was now a full grown animal, roaring to be released.

He opened the closet door, and turned the light on, revealing a closet bigger than Ginny's room at the Burrow. And it was filled with clothes.

Ginny immediately started laughing. "I thought it was something major! Not that you like clothes!"

"Well, I don't like clothes, like the way girls do. I just like having nice things, and clothes are nice." Harry shrugged. "I guess it's the inner child that had to suffer with Dudley's hand-me-downs that enjoys the clothes, you know?"

Ginny stepped into the closet, finding everything neatly organized. There were racks of simple T-shirts in nearly every color, racks of long-sleeved T-shirts, button-up dress shirts, pants, jeans, shorts, everything she could imagine. He had a large case with nearly fifty pairs of shoes, each tucked into its own slot, and several draws with dozens of sunglasses. He had a massive collection of belts, and dozens and dozens of hats. He had a large jewelry box, with watches, chain necklaces and even several rings. A pair of lounge chairs sat in the middle of the colossal closet, beside a stand with several different bottles of cologne.

Ginny turned and looked at Harry, her expression filled with shock. "This is more clothes than I've ever even seen in my entire life, Harry." She laughed.

Her laughter only grew further when she turned to see the grim look on Harry's face.

"Oh, please, Harry, I really don't care. I'd love to have this many clothes." At this he perked up, an idea clearly in his head.

"Then let's fix your lack of clothing." He smirked, leaving the closet.

"Harry?" Ginny followed him, finding him sifting through a draw in the small dresser by his bed.

He pulled out a thin stack of what Ginny recognized as American money, as well as a black leather wallet.

"Grab your coat." He sprayed some cologne on before shoving the bills in his wallet.

"Where are we going?" She did as he told, but couldn't help but feel wary of what he was planning.

"I'm taking you shopping."

"What?"

"You know? You try on clothes and stuff and buy whatever you want." He grabbed his car keys and pushed her out the door, grinning the whole time.

***

"Oh my god."

Harry laughed at the look on Ginny's face. "Have you never been to a real muggle store?"

"With all this, no."

They were standing inside the entrance of the local mall. Ginny gawked at the dozens of stores that lined the first floor, her eyes drifting up to the dozens and dozens of bridges, crossing above them at the second story.

"Well, I'm going to buy you everything you want."

"No." She shook her head.

"No?"

"No. I don't want you buying me things."

"And why not?" He crossed his arms.

"Because, I don't need you doing that."

"Ginny, I have more money than I'll ever need or spend in several lifetimes. I'm spending money on you whether you like it or not. It's my choice. Now you better spend a hell of a lot of money real fast, or I'm going to have to resort to buying an entire jewelry store."

She bit down on her bottom lip, but then slowly a smile formed on her lips.

"Now, what first?" Harry smirked as he took her hand.

***

"Oh, this is beautiful!" Ginny held the brown dress up to body, twirling about.

"Then you'll have to try it on." Harry laughed, taking the dress from her.

A young, blond woman appeared at Harry's side, a wide grin on her face, revealing her shining white teeth.

"Mr. Sky, pleasure to see you again. How may I help you today?"

"Hello, Anne, my girlfriend's here visiting and we decided to go on a little shopping spree."

"The normal person's definition of a 'little' shopping spree, or your definition?"

"Mine." He grinned.

An even wider smile formed on her face. "Allow me to help you, Miss…?"

"Weasley." Ginny smiled politely.

"Miss Weasley, I'm Anne, I'll be around to help you in any way."

"Thank you." Ginny smiled, before diving back to the racks of clothes, much to Harry's amusement.

***

"What do you think of this one, Harry?"

"Amazing." Harry gawked, his mouth hanging open.

Ginny laughed; the last hour had been spent trying on the piles of clothes, and were now on the last few items, several rather revealing dresses and even a few bikinis, in case they ever went to the beach, Anne had informed them.

"All right, that was the last one." Ginny emerged from the dressing room in her original jeans and blouse.

"I'll have these bagged for you. Your bill is already at the register." Anne smiled, taking the remaining dresses away.

Harry walked to the register, pulling out his wallet.

A tall man stood at the register, dressed neatly in a suit, as all the employees did. He pushed several buttons of the register before announcing the amount.

"Your total comes to twenty thousand, one hundred, twenty-two dollars and eighty-four cents."

Ginny felt like she would fall over; American dollars were roughly the equivalent of one galleon. She just spent over twenty thousand galleons.

Harry didn't seem at all phased by the price; he calmly pulled out the stack of bills, which were all hundreds and handed them to the man.

"Put the rest on the card." Harry told him, handing over a small, plastic card.

"If you pull your car round to the back entrance, we will load your bags into your car."

"How many bags are there?"

"Last I heard they were on bag twenty and had yet to conquer the jeans." The man informed him, his passive expression never moving.

"We have a few errands to run. Can we come back around six?"

"Of course, Sir." The man nodded.

"Thanks." Harry smiled and led Ginny out of the store.

"Well, we'll have to go and pick up my other car, because there's more room for the bags, but that'll only take like half an hour, so where do you wanna go shopping next?"

"Harry."

"What?" He stopped, turning to look at her.

"Twenty thousand dollars."

"Oh Merlin…" His face fell; she looked as though she was going to pass out. "Ginny, remember what I told you? I want to do this. Besides, the clothes in my closet are worth far more, trust me. I have a pair of sunglasses that are two thousand dollars. And the watches and jeans, that would cause your mother to faint, trust me."

"Harry, how can you just spend money like that?"

"Because, I don't have anything to worry about, I almost feel as if it's the world's way of trying to repay me for everything. It took me a long to accept it, believe me, I didn't just walk out of Gringotts and blow hundreds of thousands of galleons."

"I guess I don't mind spending your money." She attempted a smile.

"Don't look too depressed." He chuckled. "Now, since I have a pair of two thousand dollar sunglasses, let's get you an even more expensive purse."

"I like that." She smiled, walking beside him; she could handle having millions of galleons at her fingertips.

***

"Wanna go out to eat?" They were both sitting in the living room, Ginny's purchases strewn across the entire room.

"Sounds good. Where?"

"Uh, I know of this great bistro downtown, it's pretty casual."

"All right, we'll leave in about hour."

Harry took a sip of his wine. "Where's Orion?"

Suddenly, the large dog's nose emerged out of a pile of jeans. Harry laughed, reaching over and petting the snout.

"I think you have sufficiently updated your wardrobe, love." Harry sighed.

"If you mean for the rest of my life, then yes. I think I've organized it all."

"How many bags did you buy?" Harry cradled his wine glass, scooping up a purse with his finger.

"Just a few."

"So what like, ten?"

"Or twenty." Ginny gave him a furtive smile.

"I am so proud, my girlfriend out-shops me." Harry laughed.

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes moist suddenly. "So is that what we are?" She asked him quietly.

"What?" Harry put his glass down, crawling over to Ginny.

"You're the boyfriend, and I'm the girlfriend. Like we were before?"

"Well, I was under the impression that that is what you call two people in a relationship." Harry put his arm around her.

"We should get ready now." She smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"All right." He sighed. "I'll shower, and you can get this sorting job finished."

"Actually, I was thinking of being more aware of the environment."

"What?"

"Well, you know it's bad to use too much water. We should really start taking just one shower, instead of two."

Harry gave her a devilish grin before scooping her up into his arms. "I completely agree with you, Miss Weasley, it really is a shame we hadn't thought of it sooner. Imagine the water we could have saved."

Ginny laughed as he carried her up the stairs to the shower.

***

"Reservation for Potter."

Ginny eyed him suspiciously as the Host led them to a table.

"Figured I could use it." He shrugged, offering her a small smile.

The host left them at a table set for two. Harry pulled her chair out for her before sitting down himself. They sat silently until a waiter arrived, leaving them menus.

"So, when do you come back to England?"

"In three weeks. When are you and Hermione supposed to be leaving for home?"

"Saturday. We were only given two weeks for vacation." She told him sadly.

"Well, then Ron will have to move in with me, or Jack if he's not quite comfortable with us, seeing as you will be living with me-"

"What?"

"What?" Harry dropped his menu, looking at her oddly. "Gods, woman, do you want me to leave you again? Because I'm getting the feeling you don't want me."

"I'm just surprised you're so open to all this."

"Ginny, I'm in, I am all in. I am not leaving you again." His voice was deadly, yet sweet and reassuring. Ginny couldn't help but melt into his eyes at that moment.

"So am I going to be living in Potter Manor?"

Harry answered her with a smile, one that he thought would never leave his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter is lots of Ron & Hermione fun :] Review please!


	7. Ronald Reacting

"Ginny, how's the food?"

Harry was standing in the bedroom, comparing two different shirts. He heard a loud noise, but disregarded it; Ginny could handle Death Eaters, dinner can't be any harder, right? Wrong.

"Harry, I do not have my mother's abilities in the kitchen!" Her shout was followed by another crashing sound.

"Damn." He tossed both shirts onto the chairs in the closet.

"Darling, you certainly aren't like your mother in this area."

Harry sent her out of his way as he turned the stove burner off. Ginny welcomed his take-over, sitting at the island with a glass of wine.

"Spaghetti, soup, salad and rolls. Couldn't handle it?" He laughed as he stirred the tomato sauce.

"I can handle a few desserts and breakfast. Anything else and I'm hopeless."

"Well then Ron and Hermione should be grateful I'm cooking."

"Yes, this will definitely be interesting. I hope Ron will stop yelling at me for all of my new clothes. I loaned Hermione one of my bags, and he nearly ripped her head off."

"And she proceeded to rip his right off in return."

"Of course."

"Yes, well, I don't know if he'll take it well."

"I'm assuming you're not going to be wearing your sunglasses?"

"No, or my bandana, but I'm going to keep my hair combed down to hide it." His stomach was churning and he could feel his nerves getting the best of him. It had been easier telling Ginny, because it was Ginny, it was easier with Hermione for the same reasons.

"Nervous?" Ginny had read his mind.

"Ron's my best mate, I am nervous."

"You'll be fine. Go change your shirt, they'll be here soon."

Harry threw his arm up, mocking a salute. "Yes, Ma'am." With that he marched all the way up the stairs, leaving Ginny laughing in the kitchen.

Harry decided on the black button-up shirt. He put on the watch the Weasleys had given him for his seventeenth birthday. Sliding on his necklace and shoes, he heard the doorbell ring through the house. He smoothed out his jeans and hair as he rushed down the stairs, where he opened the door.

"Hey, guys, Ginny's in the kitchen." Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek and Ron merely stared at him, most likely because of Harry's eyes, which he had never revealed to Ron before.

They walked back to the kitchen, where Ginny was stirring the sauce. "Oi, get away from that! You'll burn the house down!"

Ginny placed her hands on her hips. "I am not that bad at cooking."

"Right, I noticed from the screams and crashes earlier." He scooted her aside, grinning.

"Whatever. You guys want some wine?" Ginny offered.

"Yes, please." Hermione answered. Ron was gazing around at the house, ignoring everybody, even Hermione.

"So, how much money do you have?" He suddenly asked.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

"More than I'll ever need." Harry answered calmly; he was expecting Ron to react like this.

"Huh."

Ginny handed Harry a glass of wine, and the threesome exchanged looks before turning their attention back to Ron.

"Nice house." Ron finally took the glass Hermione had been holding out for him.

"Thanks, I like it."

"Good. So when are you leaving for England?" Quidditch. Harry was relieved by a subject any two guys could discuss, no matter what.

"Same as you. Two weeks."

"Think Kipling pays well?"

"Dunno. Never look at that sort of thing, money doesn't really matter."

"Yeah, not when you're already loaded."

Harry covered Ginny's mouth, knowing she was about to make a rude comment. "I grew up with nothing, so I do enjoy spending it often."

"Oh." Ron muttered, sounding a bit deflated.

"Yeah, I was orphaned as a baby, my parents were murdered."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, so I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle and my rotten cousin."

"Oh." Harry could tell Ron was catching on.

"Yeah, I moved here from England about four years ago."

At his Ron whipped around, staring harry right in the eyes. Harry let out a heavy breath, blowing his bangs apart, revealing the familiar scar.

"Harry?"

"Ron." Harry did his best to lighten the mood; Ron had a shocked glare on his face.

"So you've been lying to me all this time?" He glared at Harry, as well as Ginny and Hermione.

"I didn't know how to tell you, mate."

"But you told Ginny and Hermione!"

"I told Ginny, sort of. And Hermione figured it out when she saw me without my goggles before practice one day."

"I don't believe this." Harry had never seen Ron so angry. Ever.

Without another word, Ron stormed out of the house.

"That went well." Hermione announced after several long moments, taking a large sip of wine.

Harry sunk into a chair at the island, pouring himself a second glass of wine. He had expected a bad reaction from Ron, but nothing like that.

He glanced over at the food sitting on the stove. "Anybody hungry?"

Hermione shook her head, but Ginny immediately piled on a plate of spaghetti. She was clearly upset by her brother's reaction; Harry had a feeling she had been expecting him to be understanding about the entire situation.

"Love, you're going to make yourself sick if you eat much more of that." Harry told Ginny as she went for her third plate.

"How could he just walk away like that?" She dropped her dish into the sink.

"He'll be back, Ginny." Harry told her.

Hermione nodded. "Don't worry. He's going to be back."

"But I just can't believe he has to act like a prat! He doesn't even know the whole story!"

"Yes, well, that's Ron." Harry held her hand, trying to calm her down.

"He's doesn't this before, sort of. Just don't worry so much about this, Ginny."

"I just…" She let out an angered sigh.

"Why don't you go lay down or something, you know? To calm down a bit."

"Fine." She kissed him lightly before marching up the stairs.

"Cheers." Hermione tapped her glass to Harry's, the two sharing a smile.

"I have a feeling this will work out eventually." Harry sighed.

"Of course it will. Ron just needs to calm down. It takes him a while to understand things." Hermione told him calmly.

Harry nodded in agreement as the phone rang. He sighed, walking over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sky, it's Mr. Joyce. Listen, Kipling just called, he wants you and Weasley on the team's jet before noon tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"They just decided they wanted you two there for all of Pre-Season training. I wish I could give you more notice, but I only just found out ten minutes ago from Kipling's receptionist."

"Well, thanks, Mr. Joyce, I'll start packing."

"All right, Sky. See you in the morning. I have a feeling Mr. Wilkins will be in an especially good mood as well."

"What?"

"Good night, Sky." With that the man hung up, leaving Harry surprised, yet smiling.

"What did Mr. Joyce want?" Hermione asked.

"Ron and I are flying out to England tomorrow. And I think one of England's chasers is injured." Harry told her dumbly, still shocked.

"I better go tell Ron, although there's probably a message at the hotel for him. Tell Ginny I'll see her at the camp in the morning." She kissed Harry on the cheek as he walked her to the door.

"Perfect!" He shouted the moment the door was closed; he was going to spend eleven hours on a plane with Ron. While he was angry. This was just perfect.


	8. Planes and Manors

**A/N:** Not a very monumental chapter, but still it has Jack annoyinng the pilot and Ron and Harry being...Ron and Harry :)

* * *

"I'm actually quite happy about this." Ginny grinned at Harry.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." He laughed, putting his last box in the back of his SUV.

Ginny was sitting on the front steps beside Orion. They had both been up most of the night packing up the house. Harry had managed to get everything he needed and decided to return for the rest in a few weeks.

"Wonder what Mum and Dad are going to say." She took a sip of her coffee, watching Harry march back into the house to check on everything one last time.

"Well, we aren't telling them right away." He locked the door and patted Orion on the head.

"Really?"

"Well, I wasn't planning to."

He pulled his bright green bandana out of his pocket, tying it around his head. He opened the back door of the car, and let Orion jump in.

"I'll warn you my brothers do regular early morning checks of my flat."

"Oh, well whatever are they going to do when they discover that their baby sister doesn't even live there anymore? It's a tragedy!" He mocked, driving away from his house for the last time.

"Oh, so I'm definitely moving in with you? Isn't it a bit sudden?"

"Love, it's four years in the making, deal with it." This caused Ginny to laugh.

"I am amazed we managed to fit everything in the car."

"That's what six dozen shrinking charms can do."

"That's pathetic." Ginny shook her head.

Harry shrugged, turning the radio on for the remainder of their drive to the camp.

"Sky! Their center chaser broke his leg!" Jack leaped into Sky's arms the moment he got out of the car.

"That's great Jack, now get off of me, before my girlfriend gets the wrong impression." Sky muttered, patting his friend's back.

"Oh, I already knew you were gay, sweetie." Ginny smirked into her coffee.

"Oh, I'm sure." He petted Orion, who was sticking his head out the open window.

"Sky, Wilkins, Weasley, come get your tickets." Mr. Joyce walked up to them, Ron and Hermione following him. Ron's eyes were empty and sunken, as though he hadn't slept much.

"Now, you three have the private jet all to yourselves, so try not to get too excited." Mr. Joyce told them, handing out the tickets.

"Of course, Sir." Sky grinned.

"How come we don't use portkeys?" Jack asked.

"Kipling is big on secrecy and he finds that by going the muggle route it often helps."

"Of course." Sky scoffed.

"Eleven hours in the sky. Sky that excites you, I'm sure." Jack joked.

"I bet." Ron cracked a slight smile; Harry felt a wide smile form on his face.

"Now, there will be a quick briefing at their facility. Then you have until Monday to get settled in your homes. I assume you're all covered?"

"Sky has a family manor. I'm crashing there 'til my flat in London is finished." Jack told his boss.

"And I already have a flat, plus my family lives in England." Mr. Joyce nodded at Ron.

"All right, then everybody's covered. I'm so proud of you guys, especially you Sky. I'll be there for as many of the games as I can."

"Thanks, Mr. Joyce."

"It's Alan now, to all of you." He shook their hands before walking away with a sad smile.

"I'm gunna miss him." Jack sighed.

"Yeah, so Jack, how did you manage to get on England's team? You are American."

"Don't know, and don't care." Jack shrugged.

"Well, let's get to the airport. Ginny, since you and Hermione's flight is a few hours after ours, I'll just pick you up in England, okay?"

"All right. Hermione and I are just going to hang around here until our own flights."

"Okay." Sky gave her long kiss before walking back to his car. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

Jack climbed into the front seat beside sky. "Where's your stuff?"

Jack pulled out a tiny suitcase from his pocket. "Nice. I'm going to be a daredevil and have three suitcases."

Jack laughed, putting his luggage away. "You want to ride with us, Ron?" Sky asked.

"Sure." Ron waved his wand at the large bag beside him, shrinking it to pocket-sized before kissing Hermione and hugging Ginny.

"See you all in London." Jack waved as Ron climbed in beside Orion.

"That's Orion, by the way." Sky pointed to the dog.

"Sirius?" He recognized Sirius's middle name.

"Yep." Harry laughed; maybe Ron had finished growing up while he was gone. In fact, Harry was sure that he had.

***

"Why couldn't we have taken a portkey?" Jack groaned.

They had all enjoyed the jet for the first five hours or so, but now they were simply bored and irritated with each other.

"Security purposes." Harry answered, his nose in a book for his own entertainment.

"Ugh. I'm gonna go bug the pilot." Jack stood up and left Ron and Harry to sit across from each other alone.

"This is so dull." Ron sighed, staring out the window.

"We handled the train rides to Hogwarts." Harry pointed out.

"Yes, but it's different when you're on a train with your entire school."

"Very true." Harry agreed.

"So, Ginny's going to live with you?" He asked him slowly.

"Yeah, I asked her to and she said yes."

"She loves you, you know." Ron was still staring out the window, and Harry still had his eyes glued to his book.

"I love her too."

"Then, I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks, mate."

They were both silent for a few moments, Ron drawing circles on the window with his finger.

"Hermione told me why you left, and I understand, I think."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry looked up from his book at his friend, who nodded.

"Well, I just got kicked out by the pilot." Jack fell into his seat, agitated.

Harry snorted, returning to his book.

***

"Think you'll stop by The Burrow soon?" Ron asked as Harry turned his car on. Jack was speeding off in his rental and Harry had had one of his House Elves discreetly leave his viper in the airport parking lot.

"It's unavoidable." Harry sighed, making Ron laugh slightly.

"All right. I'll have to stop by the manor soon."

"I'll change the wards for you and Hermione."

"Okay, see ya, Harry."

Harry whipped out of the parking lot, knowing he'd have to catch up with Jack, who had managed at least a dozen speeding tickets in the time Harry had known him.

He caught up with him quickly and they drove side by side out of London, into the country side, where Harry did a quick spell on Jack's car, speeding the trip up.

And then for the first time in years, he pulled up to Potter Manor.

* * *

**A/N:** I have the next two chapters done, and I have to say chapter ten's my favorite so far :)


	9. A New Life

"Hey."

"Hey, shh, go back to sleep."

Harry pulled off his shoes and jeans, crawling into bed. He kissed Ginny softly before laying down, wrapping his arms around her.

"Think they'll ever stop keeping you so late?"

"Yeah, when season starts because they are constantly yelling about getting plenty of sleep."

"You've been here less than a week and not once have you been home before midnight."

"I know, and I'm sorry if it's bothering your sleep. I could sleep in one of the other bedrooms."

"Prat." She muttered, sleep most likely coming to her.

"I take that as a no."

"Yes." She answered into the pillow.

"Well, I have tomorrow morning off. I don't have to go in until noon."

"Good." She rolled over to look at him, apparently suddenly awake.

"That was a change."

"What?" She asked, smiling.

"You're awake now."

"Well, I just found out that I won't be woken up in a few hours."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, that means we can sleep later."

"And do what now?" Harry asked suggestively.

"I do not know. Whatever will we possibly do?" She laughed before leaning into him and kissing him in the darkness.

***

"So you have a practice game tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it's their way of making more money and getting people interested in the new line-up."

"That will be a nice change of pace, from shopping and exploring."

Harry laughed. "Yes, I'm sure it will be. So how do you like the Manor so far?"

"Well, I'm loving the football field, very muggle. The Quidditch pitch, that's a yes, of course. The second floor of fifteen massive bedrooms, well we can have Christmas here and everyone get a bed. The gym and music studio on the third floor, well that's for you. Hermione will be pleased to see the lovely living quarters for the house elves."

"Oh, she's not finding out about them for a long time." Harry said.

"Yes, SPEW. Well, at least you have ten and only two show themselves." Ginny pointed out.

"True, but still." He shrugged, pouring himself some coffee.

They were sitting in the kitchen at the manor, Harry getting ready for practice and Ginny simply hanging around.

"And the first floor is just beautiful. This huge Great Room opened up to this giant kitchen. It's bigger than at least three Burrows."

"And don't forget the study and library."

"Or the garage. Those cars will make dad flip. How many do you have?"

"Last count, fifteen."

"Last count?"

"The House elves add to the collection sometimes." Harry shrugged.

"Wow, they're certainly comfortable with their jobs."

"That's for sure. All right, I have to get going. Tomorrow is the game and I will see you afterwards."

"And in the stands!" She grinned, kissing him.

"Of course. I love you."

"Love you too."

Ginny sighed as she heard the door close behind him. Putting her head on the table she groaned. "I need a job."

"Miss Ginny! Miss Ginny!"

A small House Elf appeared at Ginny's side, jumping up and down frantically.

"Yes, Haykee?"

"Spoodle and Clyde would like to know if you is needing the Master Suit cleaned again."

"Tell them not to worry. It's clean enough as it is."

"Yes, Miss Ginny, Haykee will tell them." With that the elf disappeared.

Ginny got up and walked up the large grand staircase. The entryway was one of her favorite places in the house, just because of how beautiful it was. It had elegant marble floors and large grand staircases wrapped around both sides, meeting on the landing of the second floor.

She walked through the long hallway, the soft carpet warm beneath her feet. At the end of the hall, a pair of white double doors stood. She opened them, revealing the Master suite, her and Harry's bedroom. The walls were all a soft white, the crown molding matching it, only a shade lighter. The floors were all a dark wood, a soft white carpet beneath the bed, covering the center of the room. The sheets were white, as were the pillows and comforter. A large chandelier hung in the center, above the foot of the bed. There were a few large dressers, all white and a couch at the foot of the bed.

The bathroom was huge, with a shower that could fit at least ten people, and the bath fit both Harry and Ginny at once quite nicely.

She sighed, walking to the closet, a place they had filled with all of their magnificent clothes and shoes. The closet at Harry's house in America couldn't fit all of their clothes, and now they had room to spare, at least for now.

Pulling on her jeans, a familiar owl flew into the closet.

"Hansel? I must've left the window open."

She took the letter from the bird's beak, reading it:

_Ginny, _

_We have not seen or even heard so much as a word from you. Where have you been? Bill and George have stopped by at your flat at least three times this week and you haven't been there. Ron seems to be unconcerned by it all which means he clearly knows something. He told us that you will be at the game on Saturday, and I would like to let you know that the whole family will be there. You can't hide from us forever. _

_See you then, Mum._

Ginny sighed, dropping the letter. She pulled off her shirt, scanning the racks for a fresh one. Pulling one over her head, she sat down on the couch at the foot of the bed, where Orion was perched, sleeping soundly.

"Well, looks like they're going to meet Sky soon."

***

Harry dropped his keys on the long table in the entryway. Orion ran up to him, licking his hands. Harry pet the animal, walking into the kitchen, where Ginny was sitting.

"Hello." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi, guess what?"

"What?" He searched the fridge, finding a bottle of water.

"My entire family's going to be at the game tomorrow."

"Well, that will be interesting."

"Yes, especially since I'll be sitting in Sky's seats!" she whined.

"I forgot about that."

"Yeah, there's going to be a big sign that has your name on it."

"Well, take the sign down before they get there."

"We better hope that they're late."

Harry bit down on his bottom lip, giving her an odd look.

"There's no hope is there?"

He shook his head silently.

"The media's going to be a zoo too." Ginny told him.

"What?"

"I was listening to the wireless earlier, and apparently that press conference caught their attention. Everybody's dying to see the talented new American and the mysterious man named Sky."

"Gods, this will be wonderful."

"Of course." Ginny smiled.

***

"Ginny better be there, Ronald, I have been waiting a long time to see my only daughter."

Molly Weasley was rushing about the kitchen at The Burrow. The entire family, minus Charlie, was there for the match later.

"Mum, she's not going to miss it, trust me." Ron sighed, finishing his dinner.

"I don't even think she's living at her flat anymore. Her neighbor says they've only seen her once in the last few weeks and she left with a large box of stuff." Bill said, handing his mother his empty dish.

"Let's not talk about anymore. Besides it's Ron's first pro match." Hermione smiled at her boyfriend.

"I'm not even playing right now, Hermione. I'm just a reserve, remember? Blaine's retiring at the end of the season. It's just a pre-season practice game anyways. They just want the media to get a piece of Jack and Sky." Ron told her.

"Yeah, I hear that Sky is an amazing Seeker." Bill said.

"He is." Ron answered. "Best flyer I've ever seen. England's going to dominate the league this year. We might make it to the World Cup even."

"We should leave now." Fleur had a kid on both arms and was pointing to the clock. "Et would be 'orrible if we were late."

Bill nodded, taking his daughter from his wife. They all lined up by the fireplace and Mr. Weasley passed the powder around, then they all flooed to the stadium, unaware of what was to come.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh! :o

Next chapter: My favorite :D Here's a litttle preview:

_"No, but I will need a story as to explain our relationship. And defend me spending your money."_

_"How do they know I spend money on you?" He turned to look at her for a moment, shocked._

_"Fleur can spot_ designer high-heeled leather boots _anywhere." She enunciated ever word, before sighing._

_"Wow."_


	10. Questionable Quidditch

**A/N: **Well, I finally decided to name all the chapters as you can see. They're also divided into parts, which you'll see later. Anyways, here's my favorite chapter yet :)

**

* * *

**

Ginny was nervous. She was sitting in the player's box, the largest box in the stands; it seated a hundred people. And soon a dozen of that hundred would be made up of her family. She had tossed the sign reserving her seat in Sky's name, grateful to have beaten her family there.

"Ginerva Weasley, we have been sick with worry! We had no idea where you even were. All we get from Ron and Hermione is that you separated from them the moment you landed in London. Now where have you been?"

"Hullo to you too, Mum." Ginny took off her sunglasses; she had taken to collecting them like Sky.

She stood up, hugging each member of her family, ignoring her mother's continued rant about keeping in better touch with the family. Ron surprised her by appearing at Hermione's side. "I'm staying here the first half. Then I have to go and sit with team on the sidelines." She hugged her brother before directing her attention at her mother.

"Relax, Mum, I'm fine."

"Yes, obviously." Suddenly her mother took to examining Ginny, head to toe. "These are all new." She commented.

"What?"

"Your clothes, they're all brand-new."

"Oh, yeah, I did a lot of shopping in America."

"Really…" Her mother seemed suspicious, and she had a right to be. Ginny didn't want to think about what her mother would say if she told her how much her jeans and shirt had cost. As for the new coat, sunglasses and high-heeled boots, she would take those receipts to the grave.

"So, how was America, Ginny?" Bill was sitting next to her, his daughters on his other side.

"Wonderful, I love all of the people there, they're so friendly."

"That's good. Now, would care to tell us where you've been, and don't say your flat because we know that's not true?" He asked firmly.

Ginny opened her mouth, ready to fire off a comment about her privacy when Fleur appeared, kissing her daughters and finally Bill.

"Sorry, ze line for ze ladies zroom was t'errible!" Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she grabbed Ginny's foot, examining her brown leather boots. "Where did you get zem?" She shrieked. "Bill, zese are the boots I 'ave ben telling you about!"

Bill's face seemed to pale. "You aren't talking about those muggle ones that cost three hundred pounds, are you?"

"But of course." His wife replied, nodding.

"WHAT?" Ron burst out. "HE SPENT THREE HUNDRED POUNDS ON A PAIR OF HIGH-HEELED, BROWN LEATHER BOOTS THAT LOOK LIKE YOU COULD BREAK YOUR FOOT IN THEM!"

"Ronald!" Hermione hushed her boyfriend.

"HE?" Molly Weasley's eyes were wide and shocked.

Thankfully, Ginny was saved.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am Roger Kipling and will be providing the commentary on this wonderful practice game, England against Ireland, a friendly competition between us."

He announced the Irish, who released their leprechaun as always, allowing their gold coins to rain down in the stands.

"And now, it gives me great pleasure to introduce the 2002 line-up for England!" The stands erupted in wild cheers. "Keeper, Elric Marks!" A man flew out, doing handstands on his broom and shaking his fist in the air, getting the crowd excited. "Beaters, Phin Carter and John Libramen!" This time Ginny watched as two men with Beater bats flew out, anxious looks on their faces. "Chasers, Laura Hill! Henry Chapmen! And Introducing Jack Wilkins!" Two people flew out, followed by Jack, who seemed to have the most energy. He flew around the stands, spinning and dangling upside down.

"And, the new pride of the team, playing Seeker, Sky!"

Every person in the stadium shot up, screaming and cheering as Sky flew out, going faster than anyone else had. He pulled up and then shot into a Wronksi Feint. Ginny grinned; she knew what he was doing. He sailed upwards, going into his loop and dangling upside. Then he let go, flying to the ground. People in the crowds screamed, thinking he had fallen, until they saw him begin to do his flips and was shouting in joy. He landed on his broom perfectly.

"Sky!" Everybody was cheering for him. He had on a bright red bandana and his regular tinted goggles.

Ginny smiled, clapping her hands as the game begun.

***

"That was fantastic."

They were all walking down to Locker rooms, where they were meeting Ron, and in Ginny's case, Sky. England had won, of course, thanks to Sky's catch. Reporters were surrounding the entrance, not paying much attention to the reserve players, such as Ron who emerged unscathed.

"He's on his way out. I told him you'd wait." He told her, having to shout a bit over the noise of the photographers and reporters.

"Who?" Molly asked her two children, but they ignored her. Suddenly the reporters grew especially loud. Sky walked out in jeans and a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had the same bandana on, and a pair of white sunglasses covered his eyes.

"Sky!"

"Sky!"

"Sky, how does it feel to be the biggest player in the league, thanks to that wonderful win of 800 to 620?" He ignored the flashes and searched the crowd. Ginny abandoned her family and forced her way through the crowd, holding her purse close.

Sky saw her, grabbing her and pulling her as close as possible, which only got the photographers more excited as they recognized Ginny.

"Miss Weasley!"

"Ginny!"

"Are you and Sky dating?"

"How long has your relationship been going on?"

Sky smiled down at her, both of them hiding behind their sunglasses as he fought through the crowd, leaving behind a mass of yelling reporters and a very stunned Weasley family.

"That was insane." Ginny sighed, relaxing in the passenger seat. They had made it to the car without too many problems, easily shaking the photographers with the help of the parking garage's guards.

Harry pulled out of the parking lot, laughing. "Sweetie, did you happen to see your family's faces when I pulled you through the crowd?"

"No." She answered apprehensively. "Was it that bad?"

"I've never seen your mum's jaw fall so close to the ground like that." He told her, focusing on the dark road.

"Wonderful. During a time-out she made me promise to dinner tomorrow night."

"I don't have to go, do I?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"No, but I will need a story as to explain our relationship. And defend me spending your money."

"How do they know I spend money on you?" He turned to look at her for a moment, shocked.

"Fleur can spot _designer high-heeled leather_ _boots_ anywhere." She enunciated ever word, before sighing.

"Wow."

"Yes, and it will probably all over witch Weekly and their radio show, which happens to mum's new favorite thing in life. She has it constantly playing."

"I'm sorry, baby." He rubbed her hand, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's not your fault. It's their's."

"That is true."

They parked the car in the garage that sat beside the garden, which was brightly lit, much to Ginny's surprise. She got out of the car, looking at the giant garden that was made up of thousands of beautiful plants and flowers, and thankfully, none of them willingly moved.

"Why is the garden lit up like that?" She asked Harry, who had taken off his bandana and sunglasses.

He shrugged. "Haykee?"

"Maybe."

He took her hand and they walked through the garden, which seemed twice as beautiful with the hundreds of small candles that were placed along the stone path that ran throughout the maze of flowers.

"How big is this place?"

"You've been here more than me." Harry laughed, pulling her close. "But, Dobson has apparently measured it six times a year every year since he was placed in charge of it. He says it's over eight hundred feet long and seven hundred feet wide." He whispered in her ear as they walked along the path, listening to the sounds coming from the fountains in the garden.

"This is so beautiful." She muttered, taking it in.

Suddenly they were standing at a dead-end. There was a small opening where a wooden bench sat, dividing it from the plants. A small pond, no bigger than a bathtub held several, glorious colored fish. Tucked beside it was a wide blanket spread out on the ground, and an ice bucket sat on the bench, holding two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"I wonder how this got here." Harry whispered in her ear.

She turned to look at him; he had a wide grin on his face. He pulled her down as he sat on the blanket, and he opened the champagne, pouring each of them a glass.

"This is wonderful."

Once they had finished their drinks, they laid out on the blanket, watching the stars. Harry placed a kiss on her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She tilted her head, kissing him fully on the lips.

He deepened it, smiling. She smiled back into the kiss and rolled over on top of him. He broke away, laughing.

"What?" She smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"I can't breathe when you do that to me." He had a goofy grin on his face.

"Do what?"

"When you kiss me. Or even just by looking at me, and when you touch me, I can feel my heart stop." He now had a serious expression on his face. "My head spins every time your lips touch mine, and I don't ever want you to stop."

He reached his hand up, touching her face. With his thumb he wiped away the small tear that fell out of the corner of her eye. "Hey now, no crying." He laughed softly.

"I keep thinking that the last three weeks have been just a dream."

"Why is that?"

"Because there were so many times when I would lay awake in my bed at Hogwarts in my fifth year, not wanting to fall asleep, because I was worried it had been a dream and that by going to sleep, when I would wake up, it really would've been a dream. Those six weeks were the best of my life. But now the last three are beginning to rival it." She let out a water laugh.

"Harry James Potter, I love you so much." She whispered, laughing. She bent down and kissed him again.

Once they broke apart, he ran his hands through her hair. "Hey look." He moved out from under her, standing up. They looked up and saw hundreds of shooting stars sailing across the night sky, among the crescent moon and millions of other bright dots that covered the sky.

"Wow, look at them all!" She stood closer to the pond, hoping for an even better view.

"Beautiful."

"I know. They really are."

"I meant you."

She smiled, then turned and felt her breath freeze. She looked down where under the blanket of shooting stars Harry was down on one knee, with a shining diamond ring in his hand.

* * *

**A/N:** *GASPS!!* Drop a review to let me know your opinions. Please? (:


	11. The Morning After

**Part II-The Engagement**

**The Morning After**

Molly Weasley was a reasonable person. She knew that some of the rash things her children did were because they were young. She knew that some of the stupid comments her husband said were because he was simply a man. But she didn't know how her daughter could hide something like this.

She moved about the kitchen, preparing breakfast for her family, who would be arriving any minute. She wasn't in the mood for any nonsense from them today. All she could think about was watching her baby run off with that boy.

Molly kept an eye on her grandson, who was playing with the muggle toy cars Teddy had given to him, on the floor, quite content. She turned the radio on, hoping for a good distraction when her husband came lazily down the stairs, followed by George and Ron who had stayed the night.

"Breakfast is almost ready, boys."

She tuned the wireless into her favorite channel, and listened happily as the two hosts discussed the gossip going on in the world.

"Now, how about last night's match, huh?"

Molly froze in her tracks, turning to look at the radio. The boys also looked up from their sections of the paper.

"How about that gorgeous new Seeker, Sky?"

"Oh, Ginny Weasley is one lucky woman."

"Isn't she? What I would do to get into bed with him!"

"Lacey!"

Molly rolled her eyes; the two women that hosted the show could do with more brains.

"Yes, and a major thing we saw with the two is their interests in fashion."

"Yes, and we have the low-down on everything they wearing last night, from our correspondent, Hannah Gladen. Hi, Hannah."

"Hello, Lacey, Gilla." A new voice came on, a much younger one.

"Now, Hannah, why don't you start with Sky?"

"Of course, well we managed to track down where everything was bought and we found that pretty much everything was from muggle designers that are the equivalent to Jean Vion and other wizard designers like him. I took the liberty of converting the prices to galleons for you all, and we'll just ignore the designers. They're something Gucci and a few others.

"Now, Sky was fairly casual. His white dress shirt that will run about fifty galleons in any department store. However, his jeans were dark-wash, very nicely fitted from a popular designer. Those cost about two hundred galleons."

The Weasley men had their mouths hanging open. Molly, however, was glaring at the wireless, taking it all in. At that time, Bill and Fleur walked in with their girls, not saying a word once they caught sight of their family.

"Now, he was wearing a bandana, which seems to be his own little trend. But what really catches your eye are those white sunglasses. I tracked down where they're from, and they'll cost you about three hundred galleons."

"Wow, he must bring in the money."

"I'll actually be getting to that later. Now, Ginny is a woman and we have much higher tastes. Let's start with those gorgeous boots. High-heeled, brown leather, almost knee-high, these are top quality, especially in the muggle world where they don't have dragons. They run about four hundred galleons. Now, her jeans were the same brand as Sky's and cost about two hundred and fifty galleons. Her shirt, simple and black; only about forty galleons. Her coat, however, would put a nice whole in your vault, costing six hundred galleons."

"Must be nice to have a boyfriend like that!" The hosts broke into giggles.

"Yes, it must. I haven't even gotten to her bag and sunglasses. And then the jewelry!"

"Get on with it!" This time it was Molly Weasley shouting.

"But, it's not like Sky can't afford any of it. We managed to trace one of his purchases and we don't have a name or vault number, due to those being confidential, but we know the contents of his vault. He has a small trust with just over a million galleons. But his main vault holds a staggering fifty-three million."

"Oh my."

"Yes, and he brought in roughly a million a year in the training camp in America. His new contract, which is still being worked out, is said to be eight million a year."

"Wow, now let's get back to those accessories that this rich fellow is buying his girlfriend."

"Well, that bag I would give my wand for, is a rare find, there are only about a hundred of them in the world. Ginny snagged this one cheap, however, only paying nine hundred galleons, instead of what other stars have paid for it, which is well over a thousand galleons.

"Her sunglasses were very high-end, just like Sky's, however they only cost about two hundred and fifty galleons. She was also wearing a lovely necklace, very simple, a silver chain with a square cut diamond charm, only about two hundred galleons."

"So what did these outfits cost Sky?"

"Well, on Sky's, only about five hundred and fifty galleons. Now, take into account that he's a guy and from my sources he has nearly twice the amount of clothes as Ginny, and he was driving a pricy sports car that costs about a hundred of Ginny's outfits. Ginny's ran up to about two thousand, six hundred and forty galleons."

At this moment, Molly Weasley fainted, landing on her kitchen floor.

***

Ginny sat up, feeling the cold empty space beside her. She looked around; the room was empty. Last night had been like a dream.

"Oh no."

She quickly held her left hand up and smiled; it hadn't been a dream. The ring was perfect. It was a round cut diamond, not too big, but certainly not small; it could put many rings to shame. It was set in a simple, silver band. It really was perfect.

She crawled out of bed. It was a bit hot in the house, so she didn't bother with many clothes, pulling on her knickers and Harry's shirt.

She wandered to the landing, and climbed up the stairs, having a feeling as to where Harry was. The familiar double doors were open and, sure enough, Harry was sitting in the middle of the room on the coffee table, playing his guitar contently.

She loved to watch him play; it was like whatever the song was, he was living it, whether it was sad or happy. He had his jeans on, his boxers peaking out, and he was shirtless.

"Hey." He suddenly stopped and smiled up at her.

"Hey." She walked over to him, sitting on his lap.

"How did you sleep?"

"Amazing." She kissed him swiftly, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Let me guess, you woke up scared?"

"It's not a dream." She grinned, kissing him again.

"No, it's not." He smiled, running his hand along her leg, making her breath freeze.

"So, what am I going to tell my family?"

"Anything." He shrugged.

"Oh, so I can tell them, 'I'm engaged! But don't worry it's to Harry who you haven't heard from in four years!' Really good plan." She scoffed.

"Hey, better than nothing." He shrugged. "But, don't worry, I've decided that I'm going to tell them in the next month."

"It's going to take you that long to readjust to wizarding life here?"

"That's being optimistic, like you mother not asking you about me tonight."

She sighed, not wanting to think about her family dinner that night. "What were you playing?"

He grinned. "The last song of my first album."

"What?"

"Remember how I had said that Jack knew a guy that could get me an audition for label deal?"

Ginny thought back to that early morning conversation they had had over a week ago, and nodded her head.

"Well, I need the CD completely recorded, and I'm almost done!"

"That's what you've doing up here before you go to practice."

"Yeah, I got like thirty seconds of a song done each morning." He laughed.

"That's great, so are you going to release it?"

"Yeah, I mean, I might as well, right? Besides, I've been feeling bold lately." He said, picking up her hand and admiring the ring.

"Why did you propose, Harry? I mean, why so soon?"

His face fell. "Well, I've always wanted to. And I just did it." He shrugged.

"How long have you had the ring?"

He took a deep breath. "Honestly? I've had that for nearly four years."

"What?" She whispered.

"I've always known I was going to marry you. And I wanted to be ready for when I did. I got that in a muggle shop, four years ago, with a very good friend."

Ginny didn't even pay attention to the rest of his sentence. She was speechless; he had been planning to propose for four years, despite the fact that he thought she hated him.

"It was really just when. I mean I knew that I would. Ginny?" He turned to her, his eyes widening at the look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

She laughed softly, shaking her head before engulfing him a kiss and pushing him down onto the coffee table. She pulled off his shirt that she had been wearing as he whispered to her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry."

* * *

**A/N:** Review please! Let me know what you think, what you would like to see, your overall opinion on the whole story...

:)


	12. Just Trust Me

**Just Trust Me**

Sky walked through the hall, the sound of his shoes clicking on the marble floors. Jack was at his side, wearing an elegant dark blue suit with a matching blue tie. Sky nervously buttoned his black jacket. Both of them had dressed in suits to meet with the possible manager.

He had no idea what his name was, or anything about him. All he knew was that he wanted Sky's record, and every other record he would make, if he did make anymore.

"Mr. Reagan and Mr. Dawson are both ready for you." The receptionist immediately pointed them to a pair of wooden, double doors.

Jack opened them, taking a deep breath. Both friends stepped inside, where two men in suits were sitting on either side of a large desk.

"Jack Wilkins." Jack stuck his hand out for both men, who both accepted.

"Sky."

"Nice to finally meet you both, I'm Kyle Dawson and this is Ben Reagan. Now, I understand that Mr. Wilkins here is your temporary manager, correct?" They were both very young, only a year or two older than Sky and Jack.

Sky shrugged. "You could call him that."

"Well, we're going to. Now, we want that album of yours released within the next few weeks. Then we were hoping for a small tour to start things out, get you comfortable on a stage because I've been told you have never performed live."

"No, I have not." Sky shook his head.

"Well, we need to change that." Kyle checked his watch. "We actually have a meeting in a few minutes regarding several details involving your deal. We have to find a choreographer, the best producers, design an album cover and we have to arrange a photo shoot for you. Understand Sky, that we are going to be doing this faster than any other album. This stuff normally takes over six months at the least."

"And we're doing it in less than three weeks." Ben finished for his partner.

"Here's the contract. You can take it home and mull it over for a while, but we need an answer in the morning. Say, nine o'clock?"

_Practice wasn't until ten, he could do it_. "Sure." He took the file containing the contract and he and Jack said their good-byes before leaving the office with their heads spinning.

***

Ginny pulled on her jeans, sighing. Harry had left nearly an hour ago, going to meet the record label people whose names neither of them knew, and she was getting ready for her dinner at the Burrow.

She really had no idea what was going to happen. Knowing her family, they were bound for any reaction, but she was leaning towards one that involved copious amounts of screaming and crying. Buttoning up her shirt, she turned on the television, wondering if there was something that could entertain her for about an hour until she had to leave.

Harry had, of course, made changes to the manor when he inherited it, placing electricity and muggle appliances in it. There was a television in their bedroom, in the great room, in his studio, in his study and even a few of the other bedrooms had a small one on the wall. He claimed they made him more comfortable.

She flipped through the channels monotonously, not finding anything of interest on. Ginny looked at the clock; she still had half an hour, so she got up, combing her hair and sifting through her jewelry. She put on the silver necklace Harry had given her the day she moved into Potter Manor, and twisted her engagement ring round her finger so the shining diamond wouldn't attract attention.

"Well, maybe this won't be too bad." She said to herself as she apparated to The Burrow.

"Or not." She felt her heart fall when she saw her family gathered in the kitchen, all looking up at her with odd stares.

"Hello, Ginny." Hermione gave her an easy smile; Ginny recognized the warning in her face, meaning her family knew something she didn't want them to know quite yet.

"Ginny, do you and Sky live together?" She was surprised to see Charlie standing by the sink with a cup of coffee.

"Yes, I moved in with him when we got home." _Honesty's the best policy, right? _She thought to herself.

"You only just met the man and already you're living with him and spending his money as though it's yours to spend!"

Ginny's eyes went wide at her mother's outburst. "I think I am the one who can make the decision of who I choose to be with, not you."

"I am your mother, Ginny, I know what's best for you."

"No, Mum, you don't know everything." She snapped.

"Ginny, we are only trying to take care of you." George told her.

"I understand that, but you have to understand that I am not a little girl anymore. I am twenty years old and more than capable of making these choices on my own."

"I support Ginny."

Everyone turned to see Ron standing beside his sister.

"You do?" Bill asked, confused.

"Yeah, I do. I think she just needs to do this on her own. Plus, there are probably a few details we haven't been filled in on yet." He gave Ginny a furtive grin.

"But, Ginny…" Her mother started.

"No, Mum." Ginny snapped.

She looked around at her family before taking a deep breath. "I just need you to trust me, Mum. Just trust me, and know that I am still the same smart girl you raised to make good decisions."

The entire family seemed to exchange looks before all nodding their heads.

"All right, we will trust you, but we have to meet this Sky guy, and by the way, you don't happen to know what his real name is, do you?" George asked.

Ginny shot him a sharp look and he immediately returned to staring down at the table. The rest of the family seemed to have decided to act like Sky didn't exist, seeing as they all returned to their normal, relaxed selves.

"Dinner's almost ready." Her mum told her, smiling.

Maybe her family could handle not being in every aspect of her life. At least, for now, of course.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me a review please :]


	13. Everything's Magic

**A/N: **I'm no songwriter; Everything's Magic is by Angels & Airwaves (:

**

* * *

**

**Everything's Magic**

"So hear this please, and watch as your heart speeds up endlessly. And look for the stars as the sun goes down. Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound. Everything, everything's magic, just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight. Prepare for the best and the fastest ride…Everything, everything's magic…"

The crowd went explosive as Sky fell to his knees on the edge of the stage, still playing the guitar effortlessly.

The song ended, and he stood up, clapping his hands to the fans that swarmed the room. He laughed, walking off stage with his guitar around his shoulder still.

"You were great." Ginny greeted him with a kiss.

"Thank you. Now, I believe it is time for us to go home and go to bed. I have practice at ten." He told her as he packed away his guitar.

"Genius, Sky, absolute genius out there." Jack came out, twirling his drum sticks around his fingers.

"Thanks, Jack. You were amazing on the drums there, mate."

"Thank you. Now I say we go out and party."

"You two have practice at ten tomorrow." Ginny told him.

Jack's face fell. "Fine, but when it's his birthday, we are going out and partying." Jack pointed a stick at both of them.

"See you in the morning, Jack. Make sure you wake up on time." Harry smirked, referring to Jack's lecture from Kipling on arriving to practice on time after he was nearly an hour late, for the fifth time.

"Of course." He grinned before hugging them both and walking off to collect his drums.

"So how were your parents this morning? I forgot to ask you when you came." Sky slung his guitar case over his shoulder and waved to the rest of his band, who were keeping a watchful eye on their equipment that was being packed up.

"They're getting very antsy. I don't think they expected to have to wait to even meet you this long. It's been almost a month."

"Well, maybe I'll come eat dinner with them this week." He took off his bandana as they got into his truck, a new addition to his car collection.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Well, listen there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Now that Sky's album is taking off and starting to get recognition, people are starting to ask who I really am."

"And?"

"If I come out to your parents, why not reveal myself to the entire world?"

"Do you really want to do this, Harry?"

He shrugged. "I've been back here for six weeks, and I know that I'm staying here to be with you, and Ron and Hermione and Teddy and Jack, of course." He laughed softly. "I don't know if I want to be hiding like this anymore. I mean, I'm now used to fame as Sky, and I've just really grown up. I'm almost twenty-two."

"I'll support you, no matter what. But I think it would be good on behalf of my family that you tell everyone. They're really freaking out now that they know we're engaged."

Harry nearly cringed at the memory. Her family didn't notice the ring first; it was a reporter who took photos of them eating at a café in London over a week ago. He had been furious when he turned on the radio that day.

"_Well, ladies they are engaged!"_

_Harry and Ginny both froze, staring at each other._

"_Yesterday the golden couple was spotted in London, eating at a muggle café. The photographer managed several shots, all of which clearly shows a shining diamond ring on the magic finger."_

"_Oh, no! He was yummy too."_

_Harry glared at the wireless; they couldn't have picked two more obnoxious hosts._

"_This is now sparking more buzz on the true identity of the mysterious Quidditch player. The entire Weasley clan seems just as out of the loop as us, however. When questioned by reporters on the engagement yesterday, Molly Weasley looked flustered and shocked by the news."_

"_So the family doesn't even know?"_

"_Well, they do now."_

"_Yeah thanks you nosey-"_

"_Ginny." Harry took her hand, knowing that if she didn't keep her temper, he certainly wouldn't have the control for his own._

"_Wedding planners will be lining up for this wedding. Sky has made quite a name for himself in the __Quidditch world, and he will only continue to rise in fame with the first game in less than three weeks. Who knows where this will go…"_

Harry sighed. "Well, we did a good job hiding it for nearly a month."

"Yes."

He pulled up to Potter Manor and they sleepily trudged up the garden path inside. Harry showered before falling into bed beside Ginny, who was already sound asleep. It was nearly two in the morning, so he could get at least seven hours in before practice, which wasn't bad at all.

"The price of being a Quidditch player. And a musician." He muttered before falling asleep.

***

"Harry!" Ginny screamed, jumping up and down.

"What?" He was shirtless and had his wand clutched in his hand, worry evident in his face. Ginny laughed at him before shoving the letter she had been holding into his hands.

"What's this?" He asked, before looking down and reading it. "Oh my…Ginny, this is fantastic!"

"I know!" She laughed, kissing him.

"When do you start?"

"Monday."

"I am so happy for you. You've been waiting for this for weeks."

"I'm so glad St. Mungo's had an opening."

Harry grinned at her before reading part of the letter aloud.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_After careful consideration of your credentials and references, it gives us great pleasure to accept your application as Assistant Healer of the Artifacts Accidents Department…_

"This is so wonderful, Ginny." He bent down, kissing her deeply.

"I have to tell my family."

"You go do that. I'm going to practice. I should be back by lunch, then I have a meeting with Kyle and Ben. Then, I have a photo shoot at three."

"I'll come with you to the photo shoot. What is this one for?"

Harry blushed slightly. "Er, I need to tell you about Saturday too."

"Does that have to do with the photo shoot?"

"Well, no, well kind of. Actually I plan on revealing my identity in my first live interview Saturday morning." He told her.

"Harry, that's great. But what does this have to do with the photo shoot?"

"Er, nothing actually, but…Well, I'll be, er, lacking in clothing."

Ginny's mouth fell open, then she began laughing uncontrollably. "What, is it for an underwear company?"

Harry bit down on his bottom lip.

"IT IS! Oh gods, this is too good. I have to be there!" She was practically falling over from laughter.

"Ginny, it is not funny. And they're just sending a photographer to possibly get a shot or two, you know, to see if they're interested." Harry's blush seemed to be permanent at that point.

"Love, it is crazy how you hate fame and yet enjoy it to no end. You are incredibly shy, but you have no issues when it comes to television and photos."

"Go tell your family." He told her, his blush receding.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He gave her a quick kiss before she apparated.

Harry sighed, walking back upstairs; he was so in love with that woman.

***

"Mum! Dad!" Ginny shouted as she opened the back door of The Burrow.

"Ginny, what is it?" Molly looked at her daughter, worried by her shouts.

"I got the job!" She held up the parchment up for her parents who were the only ones in the kitchen.

"Honey, that's wonderful." Arthur hugged his daughter, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, Ginny." Her mother had tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter.

"Can you tell everyone else for me? Except Hermione and Ron, I'm going there now."

"Of course, Dear."

"Thanks." She went for the door but paused.

"Oh, and I'm going to drop off a television for you all later."

"Why?" Her father seemed delighted, but her mother was apprehensive.

"There's something I want you all to watch Saturday. It's about Sky." With that, she left her stunned parents and apparated to Ron and Hermione's flat.

"Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione was sitting on her couch, absorbed in a book on law.

"I got the job." She grinned.

"Ginny, that's great!"

"Yeah, where's Ron?"

"Practice."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Ginny sat down beside her friend.

"So how's Harry?

"Good, he has a photo shoot after that I really want to go to."

"Why?"

"A company wants him to model their underwear possibly." She smirked.

Hermione started laughing. "So that's why you want to go."

"Yes, but I doubt he'll let me come. He says I can be too distracting sometimes."

"Gee, I wonder why." Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling.

"So how's work?"

"Fascinating, but it really amazes me what some people try to get away with when it comes to the law. I really wonder about people sometimes."

"Of course." Ginny laughed.

"Want to go to lunch?"

"Sounds wonderful, I just need to do a few things at home."

"All right. I'll meet you there in an hour?"

"Perfect." She grinned before apparating back to Potter Manor.

***

"Sky, good to see you."

"Hey, Kyle." Sky shook his friend's hand.

Ben was talking with the photographer. Everything seemed set up perfectly, the backdrops were all set up and the lights were surrounding it.

"Ok, well, we're going to take a few pictures that we're hoping to make the covers for your singles. Some are also going to be for T-shirts and posters, merchandise, you know. Your album's doing surprisingly well for an unknown. That's why the interview tomorrow is going to be major."

A blonde woman with a camera walked up to them, closely followed by Ben. "This Mia Ferrah, she represents _Run A Way Fashions_."

"Hi, Mr. Sky."

"Just call me Sky, Ms. Ferrah." He told her, shaking her hand.

"And you call me Mia. Now, Raw, that's a little nickname for the company," Sky nodded, laughing slightly at it. "we're looking for the next hot thing before everyone else gets their hands on it. And you're going to be the next hot thing." Mia had a lot of energy and her brown eyes went wide as she talked about the company.

"Really?"

"Yes, and we want to do a little two month trial contract with you, to see if things between us will work. Then after the two months, we'll discuss long-term contracts and what not."

"So you want in on today's shoot?" Kyle asked, his arms crossed.

"Yes, I was hoping to get a few shots, a few swimsuit ones, a few everyday clothes and even a few of him in boxer shorts, if that's all right."

"Sky?" Ben asked, looking at him.

"I don't see why not. If anything, I can give the boxer shots to Ginny for a few laughs."

Kyle laughed before pulling him towards the rack of clothes while Ben and Mia discussed the contract. Sky had grown very comfortable with Kyle and Ben. They were both genuine guys who just loved music. Plus they knew everything about the business, having grown up with their father's, who both owned their own small label together.

The first hour or so of the shoot went really fast for Sky. It was all jeans with T-shirts and a few with him in a tuxedo, which he found to be fun as he held serious looks with sunglasses on.

"Lose the clothes, Sky." Ben and Kyle both looked up from their phones and started laughing at Sky, who seemed slightly embarrassed when Mia came on, ordering him to take off his clothes.

"Don't be shy now, Sky." Kyle laughed.

"You're too funny." Sky mocked as he pulled off his shirt and a make-up artist rushed to touch him up.

"I hate the make-up."

"Don't we all?" The make-up artist was a young, sweet girl who helped Sky relax a bit, cracking jokes every time he cringed under her make-up.

He went into the dressing room, changing into the proper boxer shorts and jeans.

"All right, a few in the jeans, then you've got to lose them." Mia told him as she began taking pictures, the flashing lights blinding Sky.

"Jeans off."

Sky shot the team of stylists and make-up artist a look, making the crowd of girls giggle. He pulled off his jeans, tossing them aside, leaving him in a pair of green, striped boxers that matched his eyes.

"Hang on." One of the hair stylists ran her hands through his hair a few times, so it stuck up in every direction. "Look at these scars." She muttered, touching the one on his forehead and then the one on his chest.

"Hey, I'm engaged." He smiled.

"She's one lucky girl." The stylist sighed before walking away.

"All right, Sky, be comfortable. Give me the best shots of your life right now." Mia told him.

He flexed his abs slightly, making them more noticeable. He tried several poses that felt comfortable to him and Mia seemed to like them because she began taking the pictures faster and faster. He put his hands on his hips, tugging the boxers down slightly.

"Can we get the prop?" Mia called.

A few men rolled a small lounge chair, it was all white and actually looked extremely comfortable, despite its size.

Sky laid down on it and Mia got dozens of more shots. He enjoyed the shoot more than others, and he knew it was because of the shots he was currently taking. There was something about just wearing his boxers that made him more comfortable in front of the camera.

"That was fantastic, Sky." At the end of the shoot, Mia printed all the pictures for Sky's personal copies. There were at least two hundred pictures in the thick file she handed him.

"Mr. Dawson has taken care of the meeting regarding a possible contract. These are simply copies. We will be touching them up and deciding on what we want to use later." She told him.

"Thanks, it was a pleasure working with you." He shook her hand.

"Oh, no, it was all my pleasure." Mia beamed, running her eyes along him.

Sky suddenly felt a bit violated, seeing as he was still in just the green boxers. He forced a smile before going to change, the file tucked firmly beneath his arm; Ginny would get a real laugh out of them.

* * *

**A/N:** Harry the model? What do you think? Leave me a review (:


	14. Happy Surprises

**A/N: **Merry christmas! Leave a Review plz :)

**

* * *

**

**Happy Surprises **

"I want this in mural size! We can hang it up right there instead of that abstract painting!"

Harry handed her a mug of hot coco as he slid into bed beside her. The photos from the shoot earlier that day were spread out across the bed, and Ginny was laughing at his boxers photos.

"I hope you get these boxers." She giggled.

"They're in my car still, I think."

"Wow, these are so good."

"Thanks, I'll have you know that the entire team of stylists was eyeing me the entire time."

"Oh, you probably flirted with them." She muttered, laughing slightly.

"Hey, I actually told them that I was engaged."

"Because I care so much." She laughed, still absorbed in the photos.

"It's 'cause you know you're the only one for me." He gushed humorously, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. They were probably staring at your muscles."

"One had a thing for my scars. So, what did you do today?"

"I took a television to The Burrow today."

"How long did your dad stare at it?"

"He was beginning to drool when I left."

Harry laughed, sipping his coco. "I was thinking that maybe we could go on a little trip next weekend before my birthday."

"Where?" She looked up at him.

"My friend Dieter-from America, remember him? He owns a pretty little island in the Caribbean, and he's trying to sell it. I told him if he let us go there a few times and see how we like it, I'd buy it."

"An island?"

"Yeah, it's only like five by five miles, about a mile or two off the main island. I don't know what that is in kilometers, but still. Think you can get a day off of work even though it's only your first week?"

"I won't have to work Fridays. Harry, you want to buy an island?"

"Why not?"

"Isn't that expensive?"

"I dunno. And I really don't care." He shrugged.

"All right. When do you want to go?"

"I was thinking we'd leave Thursday after work and come back Sunday night."

"Sounds good." She grinned, eager for a vacation.

"Well, I'm going to bed, big day tomorrow." He kissed her before rolling over beneath the sheets.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He yawned.

Ginny smiled, shaking her head. She collected the photos and put them on her nightstand. She waved her wand, turning the lights out and rolled over beside her fiancé, finally feeling just how tired she was, and how excited she was for tomorrow.

***

The Weasley family was gathered in the living room. Ginny had arrived moments earlier, feeling that Harry would be fine without her, but her family wouldn't.

"Now, what is it that we have to watch about Sky?" Her father asked.

"Yeah and why is he going to be on muggle television?" Charlie asked, still there visiting his son.

"Because he's having an interview, because he's a musician in the muggle world." Hermione told them, having been informed of everything when she visited Harry and Ginny earlier that morning at the Manor with Ron.

"Musician, really? My future son-in-law's a musician?" Arthur wondered aloud, the only one among the family who remained relaxed about the situation.

"Look, Ginny, we better be finding out a lot about this guy in this interview, because if you're marrying him, we need to know who he really is." Bill had his daughter Michelle curled up in his lap.

"You will. And I want you to know that we actually dated in my fifth year at Hogwarts."

"What? He went to school with you?" George asked.

"It's on." Ginny turned the television on. The picture came up perfectly; Harry had done a series of complicated charms allowing it to work despite all the magic in the air.

A cheerful brunette appeared on the screen. She was sitting in a bright yellow armchair and in a matching chair beside her was Sky.

"Hi, I'm Meredith Wells, and I'm here with Sky, a new up-in-coming singer who has recently touched charts with his soon to be mega-hit Everything's Magic. Hello, Sky."

"Hi, Meredith."

"Is that…?" George asked, looking at the familiar raven-haired man on the screen.

"Now, you are brand-new to the music scene. Your album dropped less than a month ago and already you have paparazzi following you. How does it feel to be such an overnight success?"

"Well, at first it was a bit odd, but at this point, I'm kind of almost used to it. I mean, I'm fairly comfortable when it comes to being in front of a camera."

"Yes, you recently signed a deal with Run A Way Fashions, and you did a shoot just yesterday for them. We actually have a few photos that they sent us."

"Oh no." He laughed uneasily.

Ginny suddenly burst out laughing. "You might want to cover your children's eyes. They may not want to see Uncle Harry half naked."

"What?" Her mother burst out just as a photo showed up on the screen. It was one of Ginny's favorites, of him in the green boxer shorts.

The photo vanished and Harry was almost blushing. "My fiancé is probably laughing at home right now."

"Now why is that?" The host smiled.

"She says I'm too comfortable when the camera's in front of me, but when it comes time to talk about it I crawl into my shell." He told her, embarrassed slightly.

"Why, you are an excellent underwear model." Meredith laughed. "So, what brought about modeling? Do you plan on making it a bigger career?"

"No, it started out just being a typical shoot for posters, CDs, and stuff like that. Then Run A Way Fashions came to me and I just went with it."

"This is your first album, how do you feel about it and the songs on it?"

He sighed. "Well, each song is different. Everything's Magic is very up-beat, kind of love song. Then, there's Sweep The Nation, and Learning to Fall. I also really love Before it's Too Late, which is a perfect love song in my opinion. It's really an eclectic mix for me."

"What other music would you like to later explore possibly?"

"I'm open for anything, really. This being my first album, I really had no direction with it, and I think that my next one will either be harder rock or softer, more pop kind of music. I'm really just starting and don't know where this is going to take me."

"Well, you go on and explore, I'm sure we'll all love it. Now, we have a few questions here sent it by your fans."

"I have fans?" He asked, mocking shock.

"Of course." Meredith looked down at her index cards. "Casey from Surrey asks, Is Sky your real name, or is it a nickname, if so, then what is your real name?"

"I was waiting for this question. Yes, Sky is a nickname I got about four years ago, when I moved to America. My real name is Harry James Potter."

"It is Harry!" Charlie's mouth fell open.

George looked at his little sister. "You're engaged to Harry?"

Ginny held up the ring in response, and at that moment her mother burst into tears.

"Where did you grow up? This is from Henry of Manchester."

"I grew up in Little Whinging, Surrey, with my aunt, uncle and cousin." Harry answered thoughtfully. "But I went to a boarding school in Scotland from once I turned eleven and I went there until I was seventeen and graduated."

"The next question is from Heather of London. I recently saw you live in concert and noticed that you have 'Teddy' tattooed on your wrist, who is Teddy and why did you tattoo his name?"

Harry held out his wrist, showing it to the host and the camera which zoomed in on it. "Teddy is actually my godson. He's about four years old."

"That's wonderful. We have one last question from Jenny of London. What inspires you the most in life?"

"Er, I dunno. My fiancé, Ginny, obviously. My family and just my past experiences, such as school and friends, things like that."

Meredith smiled. "That's all the time we have for now, but up next, Sky, or should I say Harry will be performing his song Sweep the Nation."

A commercial came on and Ginny muted it. "He went to America?" Her mother cried.

"And played Quidditch for four years." Ron muttered.

"So you talked some sense into him when you all found him at the camp?" Bill asked.

"Ginny was the only one that knew for a while, then Hermione found out and I found out the night before we came back." Ron told them.

"Why didn't you know?" George asked, surprised.

"The prat had goggles or sunglasses on all the time and he never took that bandana off. How was I supposed to know? Ginny only knew because she went home with him the first night at that club."

"Ronald." Ginny gave her brother a glare that immediately silenced him.

"I knew he wasn't dead, but still, it's a relief to know that he's okay, you know?" Charlie said.

"And a relief to know our sister wasn't crazy. So you and Harry dated when you were in school?" Bill asked.

Ron snorted, "They were snogging in her room the day before _your_ _wedding_. And I'm sure that wasn't the only time. Even though they claimed they were broken up and yet I find them snogging, again. You know, it was bad enough to see you doing it all over Hogwarts, but really-"

Ginny stood up, facing her brother. "One, Ron, we were not snogging all summer, thank you very much, it was just on his birthday." She smirked. "Second, yes we were broken up, but that doesn't mean we didn't still have feelings for each other. We only broke up because he was too busy with Voldemort and was too noble to put me in harms way, which was the stupidest things I had ever heard in my life. And third, we did _not _snog all over Hogwarts. It is not my fault that you have a bad track record when it comes to walking in on me."

"It started with catching you with Corner-"

"Michael and I weren't even kissing!"

"Then it was Dean, which apparently just made Harry sit in his bed all night trying not to rip Dean limb from limb. Then you two don't even tell me you fancy each other and you just start snogging in front of the entire Gryffindor House-"

"Hey, Harry hadn't even told me! I was going to give him a hug!"

"That was not a hug!"

"No, it certainly wasn't." They were both standing up, facing each other.

"Then the rest of the year everywhere I look you two are snogging or going off to snog, or coming back from snogging-"

"Just because you tended to walk into deserted corridors and classrooms-"

"I asked you to not do it in public-"

"We were not doing it in public!"

"I don't like thinking of my baby sister doing things with my best mate." Ron told her.

"Wanna know what we do together now, huh?" Ron's eyes went wide and his ears turned bright red.

"That's what I thought."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and sat back down, un-muting the television for Harry's performance, and ignoring the looks her family was currently exchanging.

"And now, here's Sky with Sweep the Nation!" The announcer shouted.

Ginny smiled at the screen as Harry appeared with his guitar. She glanced and saw most of her family smiling. This was good, there was very little screaming and crying. She looked at her mother who had silent tears falling down her face. She knew it was only a matter of time before her mother would be surrounding her with flowers and fabric samples for the wedding, something Harry and Ginny hadn't even thought about yet.

Molly turned and saw her. She got up and sat beside her daughter, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "My baby's getting married. I am so happy that it's Harry, Ginny."

"So am I." She whispered.

"Now, why wasn't I told about you two when this first started, hm? I am your mother and have a right to know when her fifteen year old daughter has a boyfriend."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mum…"

"No, you should have told me, Ginny."

"Just watch Harry, Mum." Ginny smiled at her mother, who kissed her forehead before directing her attention at her future son-in-law.

Ginny sighed, this was good. Everything was going well. And in Ginny's mind, they could only get better.


	15. Now Just Relax

**A/N: **Who doesn't love a good vacation? I'm posting the next two chapters soon and at the same time because I had a huge wave of inspiration over the holidays and actually have the next four chapters done.

**

* * *

**

**Now Just Relax**

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

"Packing."

"The entire house?"

Harry waded through the bedroom, where clothes were strewn out everywhere. Ginny was on the bed beside three large suitcases.

"I don't know what I'll need." She shrugged.

Harry rolled his eyes, noticing something new to their bedroom. "Ginny." He groaned, looking at the large photo on the wall.

Ginny let out a loud laugh. "I told you I'd be putting it up."

"It's huge! What is it, like ten by ten meters?"

"Something like that." She shrugged.

He shot his fiancé a look who simply smirked back at him.

"What if Teddy sees that?"

"Relax Harry; I doubt that Teddy will be in our bedroom any time soon. Later we can put up in the studio or something."

"No." He shook his head.

"How many swimsuits do you think I'll need?" Ginny asked him, holding up a handful of bikinis.

"I don't know. Have you ever been swimming?"

"Of course I have! There's that pond out in the woods, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"So what did Kipling think about you wanting to take a few days off?"

"Personally, I think he was happy because the amount of paparazzi hanging around will decrease." Harry sat down on the bed, still eyeing his photo with distaste.

"Well, I have been forced to use disillusion charms to get to work. Everybody wants to know all about Harry Potter's return and why did he disguise himself as Sky? And, oh my, he's engaged to Ginny Weasley! It's the couple of the century. Do you know how many wedding planners have hunted me down at work? I had one fake a broom crash."

Harry laughed, resting his hand on her thigh. "It's going to die down a bit. Until the actually wedding, of course. Which will be when, by the way?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm perfectly happy being engaged right now. We're so busy with our everyday lives that there's no time for it all."

"So I won't be attacked with dress robes anytime soon?"

"Nope."

"Merlin, that's good to know." He sighed.

Ginny laughed. "Hey, you're only off the hook for a little while."

"Let's just get through your little packing crisis right now." He tossed a bikini at her, chuckling.

***

"Harry?"

She received only a grunt in reply.

"Harry?"

Another grunt, this one louder.

"Harry?"

This time she was given a loud sigh. "Yes, dear?"

"I'm hungry."

Harry sat up, staring at his fiancé in the darkness. "You are always hungry. Can't you wait?"

"It's almost one in the afternoon!"

"We were out until three and then you had to seduce me!"

"Hey, you weren't complaining last night!" Ginny poked his bare chest.

"Fine. I can't see a thing." He fumbled out of the bed, tripping in the darkness of the room.

"Open the curtains."

He opened them, and light rushed into the bedroom. Ginny groaned, ducking beneath the thick mass of blankets. Harry opened the French doors, revealing the beautiful ocean, less than a hundred feet away.

Ginny sat up and gazed outside contently. "What's for lunch?"

Harry shrugged. "Whatever you like."

"Can I get a show to go with it?"

"What do you want me to sing?"

"I was aiming for dancing actually." Ginny shrugged, laying back down and listening to the sounds of the ocean outside.

"I'll find something." He yawned, leaving the room.

Ginny rolled over, looking outside; she absolutely loved it on the island. It was small, but it was still perfect. It had a beautiful lagoon and reef tucked away on the side of the island, concealed by a mass of green jungle. The beach was a mile-long stretch of soft, white sand and the water was crystal clear. The house itself was large with four bedrooms and the large master suite, and a large pool that had waterfalls and rock structures surrounding it sat in the back.

They weren't far from the main island; they could make out the boats that sat in the harbor and at night they could spot the bright nighttime lights. Last night they had gone to a restaurant on the mainland and then they went to series of clubs, ending the night around three in the morning with ice cream by Ginny's request.

While Harry was in the kitchen, Ginny considered ideas for his birthday Tuesday. He was going to be twenty-two and she knew Jack was planning a party at the manor, but Ginny still didn't have a gift for him.

"All right. I have bacon and eggs." Harry grinned, carrying a large tray.

"Yum."

"Okay, so I think for my birthday dinner with your parents, we can have it 'round six or seven because knowing Jack, he'll have the party going from eleven to dawn."

"It'll be a wild party at the Potter Manor." Ginny laughed through a mouthful of bacon.

"Of course, did you tell your parents we were going on vacation?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'm not sure if it registered, because Mum is still walking around, teary-eyed and looking at pictures of you and me."

"I'm glad she's happy to know I'm back."

"And that we're engaged."

"Has she been attacking you with flowers and center pieces?"

"Not yet, it hasn't quite sunk in yet."

"That's a bit of a relief, I guess. Well, I'm starting to have issues with Ben and Kyle."

"Why?"

"They're getting really frustrated because I keep missing opportunities because of football practice."

"Oh, Quidditch."

"And since I'm not on a pro football team, they don't see why I don't quit."

"Maybe you should just tell them?"

Harry swallowed. "About magic? Do you think that's a good idea? I don't wanna scare them off."

Ginny shrugged. "They've done nothing but help you; I don't see why we can't trust them."

"I'll invite them to the party and tell them. Maybe alcohol will help soften the blow."

"Maybe. Come on, let's walk down to the beach and lay out. I've never been s tan before."

"Me neither, I'm turning brown."

Ginny dashed to the bathroom, pulling on her swimsuit. "I wish we could stay longer."

She heard Harry walk away with the empty plates of food. "I'm defiantly buying this place." He called.

"Good, because I can't wait for our next trip." Ginny admired her new tan and her new red bikini in the bathroom mirror.

Harry walked in, already in his swimsuit. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go." He pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside and Ginny smiled at his muscular, tanned body.

They walked along the stone path that led to the beach and Ginny grinned widely at the bright white sand. She put on her sunglasses and walked towards the water.

Harry held his sunglasses and dove, head-first into the shallow water, emerging seconds later. Ginny sat down in the cool water that rose below her shoulders, saving her hair from the water.

"There are a lot of boats out there today." Harry ran a hand through his wet hair, sending it in every direction.

"Yeah." Ginny sighed into the water. She stood up and walked to the shore, laying down on a towel and putting on her sunglasses.

Harry walked up, standing beside her, water cascading down his body. He gazed out across the endless stretch of blue waters.

"Something just doesn't seem right." He squinted for a moment before putting on his white sunglasses, continuing to search the boats that dotted the sea.

"Just relax, don't worry about it." Ginny sat up, leaning against her elbows.

"You're right, maybe it's nothing." He agreed, but continued to run his eyes along the horizon.

"Harry." She warned.

He grinned down at her. "So anything in mind for what we're going to do tonight?"

***

Molly Weasley hustled about the kitchen, making sure everything was nearly ready for Harry's dinner. He and Ginny would be there in less than an hour.

"Arthur, make sure Jack is all cleaned up!" She called.

A familiar owl flew through the open kitchen window, a magazine clutched in its beak. Molly took it from the bird, handing it an owl treat. It was her new Witch Weekly. She had considered abandoning her subscription because it no longer contained any recipes or even really appealed to women her age anymore, it was all gossip on the latest celebrities.

She unrolled it and found on the cover, a photo of two very familiar faces, stretched out on a white beach in swimsuits. It was Harry and Ginny.


	16. Happy Birthday Part I

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for all the reviews; I love them (: Well, Harry's twenty-two now...

**

* * *

**

**Happy Birthday Part I**

"Ginny?"

"What?"

"Do I look, okay?" He asked sheepishly.

"Harry, really? They don't care." Ginny smiled weakly at his nervousness as she put on her earrings.

"I know. But still…" He sighed, tugging at his dark jeans. He stared at himself in the mirror; he was so nervous. What if they didn't like his muggle style? How he wore his jeans well below his waist? His short, messy hairstyle? His shoes, his black belt, his black, button-up shirt? Maybe he shouldn't have the sleeves rolled up? Or the first three buttons open, revealing his chest, maybe it was too much?

"Harry." Ginny growled.

He cracked a small smile at her. He sighed and said, "I know, I'm crazy."

"You have no idea." She grinned, slinging a large black purse over her shoulder.

"Ready?" Harry asked, checking his appearance one last time in the mirror. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry tightly.

He turned on the spot, not making a sound. He felt his palms begin to sweat as he looked at the familiar house.

"I love how easy apparation is for you, I barely feel anything when you do it…Harry, really?" Her eyes fell as she caught sight of him.

"I'm nervous, love, I'm sorry!" His eyes were wide.

"Says the man who defeated the most evil wizard in the world." Ginny smiled faintly.

"I've done so much, what if they don't want me?" He asked quietly, never before had he felt this nervous.

"Harry. They want you, of course. So do I." She grinned, her fingers wrapping around the collar of his shirt.

He leaned down, a slight smile at the corners of his mouth. She met his lips, kissing him gently. He deepened it, winding his arms around her small waist and pulling her closer.

She made a quiet noise of pleasure and he smiled into the kiss, his hand reaching…

"They're just snogging!"

"Ron, really?" Harry ripped away from his fiancé and glared at his best friend who returned it with a grin.

"Everyone's waiting for you." He stepped outside and Harry noticed he had cut his hair even shorter than before and he had his now very short bangs sticking out, styled, which surprised Harry.

"What did you do to your hair?"

Ron scowled. "Hermione's cousins are right pains, you know, and they're always hanging around her flat!"

Ginny snorted, taking Harry's hand and walking towards her brother. "I'm glad they gave you a haircut, though, it was getting a bit long."

"Now, you support Mum? Gee, thanks."

"She's been complaining about mine too, Ron, don't feel special." Harry ran a hand through his hair that was growing out near his old length and he was debating whether to cut it or not; it wasn't as messy as when he was a kid and had more of a shaggy, just rolled out of bed look.

"Oh, well, I feel better now. Maybe I should get a Mohawk, then what would the girls do?"

"I'll get one too." Harry smirked as they walked through the kitchen and the door where they were met with the rest of the Weasley family, minus Charlie who had left.

"You'll do no such thing." Ginny snapped and both boys burst into laughter.

Harry rustled Ron's hair. "I think they'd look good. We could work them. Mine would have to be red; very fierce."

"And mine would be…electric blue." Ron snapped his fingers, pointing at Harry.

"You two." Ginny growled, shaking her head as she sat down beside Hermione.

"What are they going on about?" Hermione asked.

"They want Mohawks."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Red and blue? Absolutely not!"

"What, you two are always keeping track of us. Look at it this way: you could spot us a mile away." Harry nodded, liking his idea.

Ron snorted. "I should get tattoos like you too." He though wistfully.

Harry shrugged. "Sure, I know a guy who does a great job." He walked to Ginny, sitting beside her and draping an arm around her.

Suddenly, everybody else in the room seemed to reacting to Harry's appearance. It was as though they were frozen during the run of Harry and Ron's conversation. Bill stood up and shook his hand, as did Percy and his wife.

"Nice to meet you, Aubrey" Aubrey had long black hair and seemed far nicer than he was expecting from his first impression. She was, of course, very polite and spoke with more intelligence than Harry thought possible.

Harry stood up and gave both George and Arthur hugs. "Harry, you've got to come and see the shop. It's amazing the new stuff we've got. Happy birthday, by the way."

"I will, George and thanks." Harry grinned.

"Harry, it's so good to have you back. Happy birthday." Arthur told him while they hugged briefly.

"Thanks and I'm glad to be back." He answered, his eyes flashing over Ginny, who was laughing with Hermione several feet away.

Arthur noticed his stare and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm beginning to understand why she was so unhappy during her sixth year. And why she's so happy now." The last part seemed to cancel out the first, but it didn't reverse the initial blow and Harry did his best to push his guilt away for the moment.

"Where's Mrs. Weasley?"

"Upstairs with Fleur and the kids. You'll have to meet them all."

"Jack, Michelle, Victoire…that's it, right?"

"Yes, thankfully."

The sounds of footsteps were heard and Mrs. Weasley appeared, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Harry…" she engulfed him in a fierce hug and Harry returned, feeling once again at home.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley."

"It's Molly." She told him sternly, tears still falling.

"It's good to see you, Molly." He laughed.

"You're not as thin as I expected." She held him at shoulder's length, examining him, "and you finally have a shirt that fits, but your pants are falling off." She noted.

"Style, Molly." Harry told her, enjoying the fact that his return didn't trigger a bigger reaction. It was as though he had only been gone for the summer.

"Dinner should be ready soon. Fleur is on her way down with the kids, Harry has to meet them." She sniffed, wiping away a few remaining tears before going into the kitchen.

Victoire was a bright-eyed girl with long, strawberry blonde hair. She clearly had her mother's beauty in her and even at five she seemed to have the mischief of Fred and George. Jack was a quiet boy who apparently was only hiding the fact that he was a terror to all. He and Teddy led a campaign of mischief alongside Victoire, as though they were the future marauders of Hogwarts. Michelle was much less troublesome and had the same, cool attitude of her father and the personality of her mother, speaking in French just as often as she spoke English.

Harry had kept contact with Andromeda when he left, unable to abandon his godson. He visited once a month and always took Teddy to America for the day or stuck to the Tonks family home.

Uncle George was very popular among the young ones. He laid on the floor, playing games with them the entire time Molly and Fleur were in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Bill and Arthur were playing chess and Percy and Aubrey were talking by the fire, ignoring the rest of the family.

Hermione was on the couch, leaning against Ron. Harry and Ginny were in a similar position while the friends laughed together.

"A tattoo, maybe, but a Mohawk, really?" Hermione stared up at boyfriend.

"You should get a tattoo, Ron. Harry just got another one, not too long ago." Ginny gestured to Harry.

"You did? When?" Ron asked, playing with a lock of Hermione's hair.

"Last week when we were on vacation."

"I wanna see." Hermione requested.

"Okay." Harry separated himself from Ginny and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Haven't we seen enough of your body, Harry?" George asked from the floor.

"He's showing us his new tattoo." Ron announced.

Everyone looked at Harry as he shrugged off his shirt. In addition to his godson's name and his own nickname, he had an entire scene on his left arm, stretching from his elbow to his shoulder. It was all black and gray, the scene showing a wolf laying in a patch of grass, looking up to a full moon. In between the wolf and the moon, in neat cursive, was: 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'.

George laughed. "Remus would have loved it, Tonks even more. Good thing only a few people know what that phrase really means."

"What does it mean?" Bill asked.

"Can't tell you. But Teddy will be told about it, I'm sure."

"I'll see to that." Harry smirked.

"Do you think it's wise to tattoo yourself, Harry?" Percy asked, looking with distaste.

"They're fine, Perce." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"All three of them. Wonder what Mum'll say." Bill mused.

"Here comes a chance to find out." Arthur smiled as molly and Fleur walked into the room.

"Harry Potter, are those more tattoos?" Molly gasped, staring at a shirtless Harry.

"You like them?" He asked, showing her the wolf scene.

She looked at it for a moment before smiling slightly, apparently happy he had at least done it with his family and friends in mind. "They're lovely. Dinner's ready. I made your favorite for your birthday, Harry."

"You shouldn't have, Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly, and yes, I should have."

Harry smiled and watched everyone file out of the room. Ginny came last, grabbing his hands and kissing him.

He held it until they were in the kitchen and then they broke apart before everyone saw, except Molly, who had several fresh tears falling down her face.

Dinner was served outside in the garden and they all helped Molly carry food out to the tables set up beneath the floating lanterns. Harry was shocked to see Hagrid walk into the garden before they had even finished setting up the food.

He pulled Harry into a wet hug; wet from Hagrid's rain drop tears as he sobbed about thinking that Harry could be dead and then wondering why he willingly left. Then, Minerva McGonagall showed up, giving Harry a stern look and then one of her rare smiles.

Harry felt his face grow hot when he caught sight of the small table of gifts. Molly noticed and patted his shoulder.

"You don't have to open them here." She soothed. This relaxed him a bit, but he knew he feel guilty if he didn't open them in front of them, like they wanted.

"Kingsley, I'm glad you made it." Molly and Arthur went to greet him as everybody began to sit down.

"Hello, Molly, Arthur." He walked to the long table and sat down beside Harry. "Happy birthday, Harry, it's good to have you back."

"Thanks, Kingsley."

"So, given any thought to becoming an Auror?"

"I'll have none of that, Kingsley." Molly pointed a wooden spoon at him.

Kingsley threw his hands up. "I'll be good, Molly," he chuckled.

He threw Harry a sideways grin; Harry snorted, smiling back.

"Sorry we're late, Molly. Someone was being difficult about cleaning up his cars."

Harry's face broke into a wide grin as a woman walked into the garden, clutching the hand of an excited four-year-old.

"Teddy!"

"Harry!" The little boy broke free of his grandmother and raced to his godfather's open arms. Harry scooped him up and hugged him.

"How are you, little guy?"

"Good. Guess what I got you for your birthday? Guess!"

"Hmm, I don't know."

"It's a-!"

"Teddy, don't spoil the surprise." Andromeda Tonks raised her eyebrows in warning.

"Okay." Teddy whispered. His hair was short and spiky. Today it was fire-engine red and his eyes were a brilliant dark blue.

Harry kept him in his lap as everyone settled into dinner. Harry devoted all his attention to little Teddy Lupin, playing games with him the entire time while others occasionally looked on at them. Ginny smiled at her fiancé while he played with his godson. Harry looked up and smiled at her. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. He hovered beside her cheek for a moment and smiled slightly when she shivered, taking in a sharp breath. He pressed his lips to her cheek again for a split second and then turned back to Teddy who had barely noticed the exchange.

Harry pretended to play for Teddy while he really glanced around the table, knowing people had seen the moment he had just shared with Ginny. Molly and Arthur both were watching their daughter with kind eyes. As was Bill and Fleur.

"Good evening all. So sorry, I'm so late, Molly, I got wrapped up in party planning."

Harry's mouth fell open as Jack came into the garden, his familiar hair sticking in every direction, now dyed a bright purple. Jack had always had a wild sense of style, having begged Harry to pierce his ears just like himself.

"Little Jack." He held his fist across the table where Jack was sitting and the two bumped fists, little Jack grinning wildly at the attention.

"So, Sky, I have several awesome bands coming tonight. They're flying in from America as we speak."

"Jack!" Harry shook his head.

"Relax, I've done so many specific confounding charms, they won't even notice magic if it's going on right in front of them, which it probably will. Right now, I have five, then we'll have karaoke and see how many shots the birthday boy can take."

"So, I have a ton of liquor being delivered, and I mean _a ton_."

Harry wasn't sure about having over a hundred people at his house, all getting ferociously drunk. But he knew there was no point in trying to stop it, so why not enjoy himself?

"What time should we come over?"

Jack checked his watch, a shimmering piece of silver with dozens of sparkling diamonds beneath the piece of glass.

"Three hours. That way the party will already be in full swing by then."

Harry sighed, knowing it would be a long night. But Sky absolutely loved partying and getting completely wasted, so he had no true issues with it. At least, part of him.

"So, Harry, Ginny, how was your vacation?" Molly asked casually.

"It was great." Harry answered between bites.

"Witch Weekly thinks so too." She held up the cover of the latest issue, where a muggle picture showed Harry and Ginny on the beach. Harry was looking through his white sunglasses right at the camera and Ginny was laying on the sand next to him, her body shimmering wet in the sunlight.

"I told you there were too many boats out there. They snagged it from a muggle magazine so it was someone after pictures of Sky." Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded.

"Well, they're only going to get worse if I play for England."

"Harry." Ginny warned.

"You're not thinking of leaving the team, are you? You waited for over three years." Jack asked, shocked.

Harry shrugged. "It might be more trouble than it's worth, but it's just an option. I didn't say I was seriously considering it."

This calmed everybody down, but Harry could tell it unsettled Ginny. He would devote his full attention towards music; she always considered Quidditch to represent Harry and music to represent Sky.

Dinner went smoothly and soon it was ten past eleven. Kinsley and several others had left long ago, and only Harry and the Weasleys remained.

"We should get going." Harry sent his gifts to the manor and he and Ginny said their goodbyes.

"Come visit, Harry." Molly whispered, hugging him.

"I will." He promised, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

* * *

A/N: That went well, huh? Leave a review please. The real party is up next :)


	17. Happy Birthday Part II

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Now the real party happens, music, friends and alchohol galore!**

* * *

**

**Happy Birthday Part II**

"Harry!"

Jack stumbled over to Harry and Ginny who were standing in the entryway, shocked. The entire manor appeared to be packed full of people, all of whom were having a great time from the looks of it.

Draping an arm around Ginny, Jack laughed, clutching a bottle in his other hand. "Everybody's here, and, I mean, everyone who knows your name and is, well, normal."

"Nice, Jack." Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry took Ginny's hand and they were surprised to see Ron and Hermione already there.

"You guys left like five minutes before us, I thought you had to get ready?" Harry asked, kissing Hermione's cheek.

"I'm a witch and Ron's a man, think about it." Hermione laughed.

"Well, this is great, Harry, I hear a band's coming on in a few minutes." Ron took a sip of his drink.

"Jack says his goal is to get everybody insanely drunk before midnight." Ginny laughed.

"He just might succeed." Hermione noted, looking at her boyfriend, who had downed his entire glass.

Harry pulled Ginny away, getting them both drinks. "This is insane." Harry shook his head.

"But it's fun." Ginny grinned.

"True."

"I'm going to go see Luna."

"Oka-"

"Harry's singing!"

Suddenly Jack and the rest of the band came through the ground, all of them clutching their drinks. Jack grabbed a protesting Harry and threw him over his shoulder, dragging him to the make-shift stage set up in the Great Room.

Once dumped on stage, the contents of the room began cheering, and the stereo was paused. Harry laughed, shrugging and swiped up his familiar red guitar.

He approached the microphone, still grinning. "What am I playing for you?"

"Cover song!"

"Sing a cover!"

"So, any song that's not my own, well I feel hurt." He laughed.

"Lollipop!"

"No way! I can't play a rap song." Harry shook his head.

"Do it!" The crowd chanted.

"I know how to play it." The band all seemed to agree amongst themselves they could do it, so Harry sighed and began playing his guitar.

"She said he so sweet…"

The crowd cheered, singing along to the song. Harry spotted Ginny back near the kitchen and stared at her.

"Call me so I can make it juicy for you…" He winked at her and she laughed, taking a long sip of her drink.

Once the song was over, Harry motioned Ginny to the stage. "Now, I want my beautiful fiancé to come and join me on stage."

Ginny shook her head, but several people dragged her to the stage. "I'll pick the song for you, and I already know you can sing." He flashed a smirk as she was pushed onto the stage. She stood opposite of Harry, the two sharing the microphone.

"How could I have said what's right…" He began to sing the beginning for her, going until the chorus began. "Not this time…"

Then he let her take over. "How did we get here? Well, I used to know you…"

Harry laughed as she began to enjoy herself, singing louder than before and releasing what was left of her shyness.

The song ended, and Harry kissed her, much to the audiences' amusement. Ginny walked off the stage and a new band appeared on the stage. Harry began to leave, but the lead singer and guitarist shook his head, motioning for Harry to stay and telling him what song they were doing first.

Harry began playing and soon the crowd was jumping to the beat and the singer began. "I'm coming down, bring me up. Take it off, let's just touch."

The song ended, and this time Harry refused to play anymore with the band, so they continued without him.

"I can't believe ou made me do that." Ginny glared at him, but smiled nonetheless.

He gave her a swift kiss, tasting the vodka she had drunk; that was stronger than normal for her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm going to find Luna now." She kissed him, this one longer and sweeter.

As she walked away, Harry looked to the island in the kitchen, where a woman with long, dirty blonde hair and bright, forest green eyes sat. Her short black dress clung to her body as she was stirring her drink casually. A piece of his past was back.

***

"Luna!"

Ginny hugged her friend who smiled serenely. "Hi, Ginny."

"Hey, Rolf." Ginny smiled at the tall blonde man. He had the same dreamy expression as Luna and steel blue eyes that were nearly gray.

"Are you having fun?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, did you see Harry?"

"Only on stage. He's really good."

"Yeah, he is." Ginny nodded.

"Well, we won't be sticking around for long. Lorcan is kicking again." Luna said, pressing a hand to her small bump.

"Already?"

"He's like his father." Luna pointed to Rolf who grinned.

"Well, we'll see you later. Rolf wants to do a quick check to make sure you don't have any Nargle infestations, they're getting really bad."

"Okay, Luna. Bye Rolf." Ginny fought back her laughter and turned to where she had left Harry and saw him extremely close to a certain blonde woman…

***

"…When?"

"Meet me at June's, that restaurant on Park street in London."

"I'll be there. So, on to you, what has Lauren Skylar been up to the last few years?" He grinned, leaning closer to her.

"Same old, same old. I saw you on the television the other day. I thought you were too big on that magic sport Quidit?"

"Quidditch, you stupid muggle." Harry laughed, inches from her face.

"Listen, I have to be going." She told him sweetly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry."

Just then, Ginny appeared at his side and his face lit up. "Love, this is Lauren Skylar, an old friend of mine. Lauren, this is my fiancé Ginny."

Lauren smiled,her beautiful dirty blonde hair that was nearly a light brown shining in the light. "Nice to meet you, Ginny. Glad to see someone's keeping an eye on this wild one. He can get a little crazy. Ever been with him to get a tattoo?"

Ginny laughed, but Harry knew it was fake, hollow. "Yes, he just got one actually. I had to talk him out of covering his body."

"I was with him when he got his first two. He nearly tattooed a dragon across his entire back."

"Well, thank you for talking him out of it."

"Oh, we all had to. Well, I'll see you guys later maybe." She flashed Harry a look before walking away.

"How'd you meet her?" Ginny asked.

"After I left, I hung around London for a month or so."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Kyle walked by, incredibly drunk; his eyes were wide with shock and confusion. "That guy disappeared and then he was there again, making a cracking noise, and then the elf thing…"

Harry and Ginny both started laughing forgetting all about Lauren Skylar.

***

The party was not winding down by two. Harry and Ginny escaped outside to the garden and Ginny couldn't help but feel concerned by Lauren's sudden appearance.

Together they walked to their spot, the spot where Harry proposed.

"So, do you want your present?"

"Hm, I'm not sure." He laughed, holding her close.

"Well, here." Ginny took a deep breath. "Technically it's not a present, really. It was already yours. She pulled out a small box from her jacket, handing it to him.

"What?" He took the red ribbon surrounding the box off and opened it. Inside was a flat, silver band. He took the ring out and stuck it on his middle finger, the only finger it fit properly on. A round, purple stone sat in the middle. Four smaller stones sat on both sides of the green stone. A yellow one sat beside a blue one, and then on the other side of the purple one was a red stone and another smaller green stone.

"Where did you find it?"

"Up in the attic. It was your dad's."

"Thanks for finding this, Ginny. I love you." He whispered, leaning over and kissing her.

"Remember that, I'll love you forever and always. I've never told anyone I love you, except for you, Ginny. Remember, you're the first and you'll be the last." He breathed.

She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him, pulling him down to lay on the bench, where they stayed for many hours…

* * *

A/N: Happy Birthday to Harry! So what do you think of Ms. Lauren Skylar, hmm? By the way, Harry was singing Lollipop by Lil Wayne if you didn't notice. I got the idea from the cover Framing Hanley did of the song. Ginny was singing Decode by Paramore.


	18. There's Nothing

**A/N:** It's a good thing I already have the next few chapters written, because I've recently been sucked into Twilight :) I read the first three books in less than a week.

Now, we have a time jump of about three months, putting this around late October. Things have changed quite a bit in those few months. Part II is drawing to a close right now. Oh and a Fauxhawk is just a Mohawk without the sides shaved.

And thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

**

* * *

**

**There's Nothing**

Ever since his birthday, there was something wrong with him. He stopped going to Quidditch practice, but never did he miss a game, always catching the snitch. He was distancing himself from her, she could feel it. He was constantly telling her that he loved her and she knew he meant it, but there was something wrong…

The months crawled by, and they always went to see her family for dinner every week or two, and he took her out every chance he got…but it wasn't the same. Before, he would have been thrilled to simply lay in bed all day with her, now they had to be in public, as though he was merely keeping up appearances.

He spent all his time with his music, constantly in his studio writing or simply practicing. It was unnerving; he never did anything magic-related anymore.

He was being Sky.

Ginny sat on the black, leather couch that sat in the studio. Rain was splattering against the window and she had a pen and a pad of paper. _He writes when he's sad, so I am too_.

"Who knows? Maybe I can get Kyle or Ben to find a singer to sing it for me." She wondered aloud.

Ginny knew he'd be home soon, and she was worried what he'd done now. He had called her earlier to say he had a surprise. The cell phones weren't bad and she had to admit they were useful for when they were around muggles, but he didn't even like floo or apparation anymore.

Harry had been shopping more than before, and his style was changing more. He wore his well-fitted jeans even lower, and a few weeks ago he came home with pierced ears, much to her dislike and Jack's happiness.

He wasn't Harry anymore, and that frightened her, and it made her upset, and mad even. Ginny continued writing her song, allowing her emotions to spill over the page, as if she was writing in a diary, something she had refused to do since her first year.

"Ginny!"

She heard Harry close the front door and she titled her song. "Stranger." She sighed.

She walked downstairs and her jaw dropped. Harry was standing in the entryway, with a red Mohawk. Well, almost, he hadn't shaved the sides and it wasn't too tall, only stretching about half an inch.

"What do you think of my Fauxhawk?" He grinned.

Ginny shook her head, mouth still agape. She tried to speak, but no words came. Finally, she threw her hands up, letting out an agitated groan and went back up the stairs.

"Ginny?"

She ignored him and went into their bedroom, collapsing on the bed. Harry walked in seconds later, a look of confusion on his face.

"You don't like it?" He asked shyly.

"No, Harry, I love it." She glared at him.

"Ginny…" He groaned, sitting down beside her.

"You know what, Harry? I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Piercing your ears? Dying your hair? This isn't you, Harry."

"Ginny, yes-" He moved closer to her, reaching to hold her hands.

"No! It's not!" She pulled out of his grasp, standing up. "You are turning into Sky!"

A new wave of shock passed over his face. "Well, Sky is a part of me, Ginny. That's who I was for nearly four years. I'm still Harry."

"No, you're not! _My_ Harry would have spent his time flying! He would have lost interest in being Sky, because he would know _it_ wasn't really _him_! Harry, I love you, not Sky." She finished in a whisper, and placed her hands on his face.

She leaned down and kissed him softly, and for the moment, he was Harry again, but as soon as they broke away and she looked at him, he was Sky once more.

Sighing, she leaned her head into his shoulder. "I love Harry." She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He leaned down, so they were lying on the bed, Ginny on top of him.

They lay like that for several minutes, and then Ginny heard Harry whisper in her ear. "I love you, forever. No matter what happens, you will be the first, and you will be the last. With the exception of our children." He laughed.

"When Sky comes back, tell him to get lost." She whispered, burying herself further into Harry.

"If only it was that easy." He sighed.

Then, for the rest of the day and night, he was her Harry once again. And she wished it would stay that way, but she knew it wouldn't…

***

Ginny rolled out of bed and looked at the man lying there. His new red and black hair was all over, the red no longer standing straight up.

His bare chest rose and fell evenly and Ginny felt a few tears escape her eyes as she watched him. There was nothing left with them. It was as though they were both pretending before, and they didn't want to pretend anymore.

He would disappear for a few hours at random times, always saying he had a meeting or was hanging out with Jack. She would call Kyle and Ben and ask them what his schedule was like for the day and they would claim it was clear. And then she would see Jack hanging around London with some girl.

So where was he going?

Ginny wiped away her tears and looked down at the ring that she hadn't removed since the night he put it on her. She didn't know what to do.

"There's nothing." She whispered to herself, feeling more tears fall down her face.

***

"Hey." Sky walked up to the green-eyed women with a wide smile.

"Hey you." He kissed her forehead and they sat down at the small table for two. They were silent until a waiter arrived, asking for their orders.

Once the waiter left, Sky looked at Lauren carefully. "So, what have you been doing other than lurking around London?"

"Lurking sounds so mischievous. I prefer the term exploring."

He leaned closer to her. "You've lived here your entire life, Skylar, I doubt there's a place here you haven't been."

"Now, you're wrong about that. How's the girlfriend?"

"Ginny's fine, except for her blinding fury about my hair and ears."

They paused while the waiter left two steaming cups of coffee. Sky smiled at the man and he left swiftly, knowing to not check on them.

"Well, you know who would have absolutely loved them?" Lauren smiled.

A sad smile crossed his face briefly. "Yeah, that's partly why I did it."

"I found this." She reached into her purse and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to him. "She always had crazy ideas when it came to music."

He read the paper, smiling at the logos doodled in random spaces. "Punk goes crunk? Isn't that a CD? A really bad one?"

Lauren nodded. "There's only a few good songs, but she always loved the idea of mixing two different genres. Your cover from your birthday would be perfect for it."

"This is a tour, though."

She nodded. "You're the only one that could make it happen."

"I'll do it." He answered quickly.

"I can't turn on the television without seeing your face or open a magazine. Your fame is incredible now."

"I know, and I'm almost done with my next album."

"That was fast."

"I like going fast sometimes."

"How are you going to go on a tour?"

"What do you mean?"

She pointed to the familiar ring on his finger; he never took it off. "Ginny?"

"Oh." His face fell and he sighed. "I don't know what to do about her."

"Is she suspicious of where you keep going? Do you want to shorten our dates, or…?" She waited for him to answer.

Sky shook his head, taking her hand. "No, she thinks I'm with Kyle, or Ben, or Jack. I have plenty of excuses, so I can come see you."

"Well, that's good. I don't want to give you up." She squeezed his hand.

"I don't either. You're keeping me sane about this whole thing." He smiled, looking in her eyes and feeling something deep inside in chest beginning to scream out in pain.

* * *

A/N: *GASPS* Uh oh.

So tell me, what's your opinion on this whole thing?


	19. I Was With Jack

**A/N: **Okay, now hopefully this first little section will calm you down a bit.

Thanks sooo much for all the reviews, you guys totally made my day, every single one of you :)

BalletDiva

the-irish-redhead

Velvet Charm

Goonergirl

crystal-darkness-331

Soucy24

Emo Thorn Bush

LPRenegade

lbfan

feri

sidlovesnancy1979

blaaah92

Knightvanilla

roach79

hptrump

Tesco Metro

CSIvHP11

Michael4HPGW

MissIndependent2012

jc55

**

* * *

I Was With…Jack**

Harry pulled a fresh T-shirt on and crept by Ginny, who was curled up in bed, sleeping. He swiped up his coat and hat on the way out.

Snow was falling peacefully outside and the sun had not yet risen above the horizon. Orion followed Harry towards the familiar woods, stepping through the thick snow.

He had plans to meet Lauren, but he wasn't too pleased about them, at least not today; today he'd have to face her entire family, which made him nervous, seeing them again. He knew her brother Evan would be excited to see him, as would her mother, but he wasn't sure about John Skylar, her father.

"Wanna come and support me, Orion?" He petted the dog's head and grabbed a stick, throwing it deeper into the woods. The German shepherd raced after it, disappearing through the bushes and trees.

He continued walking deeper into the thick woods, his mind cloudy. He came to the familiar slab of rock; it was like other rocks scattered in the woods, but to Harry this one was different. He sat down and ran his bare hands, red from the cold, along the grey stone.

Orion appeared before him, dropping the stick at Harry's feet. He patted the dog again and turned back to the rock. He wiped away a clump of snow and traced over the two names craved into it. He traced his own name and then came to her name, feeling tears well up in his eyes. They began to fall, each hot tear melting away the bits of snow on the rock.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

***

"So, what do you wanna do for Christmas?" Ginny asked, feeling happier than she had in past few months. Harry had been in the Christmas spirit and was almost…normal again. She could actually look past his red hair.

He still seemed distant, but she kept telling herself he had just been going through a phase of some kind due to his revealing of his true identity. It had to have been hard on him.

"Aren't we going to The Burrow?" He asked.

"If you want." She sat down on the couch next to him and he smiled, pulling her into his lap.

"I'll be anywhere you are."

"I'll talk to Mum about what she's planning. We won't spend the night, there wouldn't be room."

"That's fine."

"So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Hmm…" Harry wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Well, it has red hair, exactly twelve freckles on her face, amazing brown eyes-mmph."

He was stopped by Ginny's lips covering his. He reached his hand into her hair and sighed contently into the kiss.

"What about you?" He asked, breaking the kiss. He nuzzled her neck, kissing her tender skin.

"Green eyes, messy black hair and a few tattoos." She laughed. "That tickles."

"You're beautiful." He whispered into her neck.

"I love you."

"Not as much as I love you." He breathed, continuing to work his way down her neck, to her collar bone.

"Then, why don't you show me?" She pulled his chin up and found his mouth still open, and his eyes wide at her idea.

"It would be my pleasure." He murmured, tilting his head and kissing her lips.

***

"Teddy Remus Lupin, what are you up to, young man?" Molly Weasley glared down at the devious four year old, who merely grinned up at her.

"Nothing, Mrs. Weasley."

"I raised George, and another one just like him." Molly told the boy. "I know when trouble is lurking about." She turned the boy around by the shoulders and found a roll tucked in his small hands, hidden behind his back.

She took it from him, shaking her head, but smiling nonetheless. "Dinner will be ready soon. Go play with your new toys, and behave. One more incident today and you will not be having dessert."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Go play, Teddy." Harry walked into the room, giving his godson a stern look. "And always listen to Molly, kid, it makes things easier." He laughed, looking up the woman.

"Dinner's almost ready, Harry, so you can tell everyday to be patient a bit longer."

Harry nodded, and went back into the living room, finding his spot on the couch beside Ginny. The children were on the floor, as always, joined by Charlie, Bill and George, all playing with them. Angelina sat beside the fire, a hand on the bump that was her and George's first child, to be named Fred if it was a boy and Roxanne if it was a girl.

He wrapped an arm around his fiancé and leaned into her, tired. He had been doing his best to appear happy and was trying to be more like himself for her, but he knew she was beginning to see right through him. She had been more suspicious of him lately and he was spending less time with Lauren because of that; now he mostly just slipped over to Lauren's flat every free chance he had a solid excuse.

He had been planning the tour, but his heart wasn't in it. His heart wasn't in any of it, actually. Harry was going on autopilot, writing music, performing, planning the tour…He wished he could simply get back on a broom and lay around at home with Ginny…

But he owed her this, he had to.

"Harry, come on, let's get some dinner." Ginny pulled him out of his daydreaming and they went into the kitchen that had been magically extended greatly, thanks to Harry, who was the strongest person magically, and was easily able to make the kitchen several feet larger than any of the Weasleys could have.

Everybody sat down and began piling their plates full of food. Teddy and Ginny sat on either side of Harry, and he rested his hand on Ginny's leg throughout dinner.

Harry had more fun at dinner than he had in a long time. He loved the Weasley family. He loved seeing Hermione and Ron, who seemed just as please to have the Golden Trio together again.

Dinner came to a close, as the children began falling asleep on the floor, clutching their new toys, and their parents were scooping them up and taking them home. Harry passed Teddy off to Andromeda when the boy fell asleep and decided at that point to go home.

He and Ginny said their good-byes and they apparated to the Manor. Harry sighed once they were home, and Ginny laughed at him.

"That took a lot out of you."

"Yes, it did. Now, let's go to bed." He groaned, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Come on." She wrapped her arm around his waist and they marched up the stairs to their bedroom where Harry fell into bed, not bothering to undress himself.

He watched as Ginny changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed beside him. "I love you." He told her, exhaustion pulling at him.

"I love you too." She sounded distant, and Harry knew it was because he did too. She felt that she was losing him, and his heart ached, knowing he couldn't change anything about that.

***

"Skylar?"

No answer.

"Lauren Skylar?"

"In here!" Her voice traveled from her bedroom and Harry gave her cat, Buster, a pat on the head as he past the tabby.

Lauren was sprawled out in bed, clearly having just woken up. Her eyes were attached to the blaring television, set to the music channel. Harry shook his head, lying down beside her.

"It's one in the afternoon, Lauren."

"I was tired." She smiled.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

She turned off the television, and rolled over on her side to face him. "I don't know." She sighed. "How's the tour going?"

"It's in the works. We're still reaching out to artists to simply spread the idea of the tour."

"What artists?"

"We've got all the bands from my birthday and several rappers on board, but so far not enough."

"You'll do it, I know it. How was your Christmas?"

"Pretty good." He shrugged.

"She never really liked this time of the year. The snow she loved, but the holiday never took an interest in her."

"I know." His expression was passive and he played with edge of her purple sheets.

She reached out and held his hand. "Wanna lie in bed a while?"

"Sure." He smiled. He stared up at the ceiling, listening to her steady breathing. His thoughts began to wander to Ginny, wondering what she was doing at the moment.

"Harry, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Moping, it's irritating."

"I'm not moping."

"You should tell Ginny." She told him in a sing-song voice.

"I will."

"Hmph." She huffed.

"I will." He glared at her for several moments and she sighed, changing the subject.

"I was shopping the other day, and guess who I ran into."

"Who?"

"Ike."

"You're kidding?"

"No! He ran into me and I was about give him a nasty look for not apologizing and then I saw his wild blue hair and I just…screamed."

"Of course, what's he been up to?"

"He spent a couple of years in France, playing with a band. Then he went to Ireland with another band, playing in all the pubs. He just got back to London a few days ago."

"I miss that guy."

"Never a dull moment with Ike around. He said he had been planning to go to America because he heard that's where you were."

"Heard from who?"

"I'm guessing either Jack or Hannah, she still talks to him and you introduced him to Jack when you visited us a month after you left."

"Yeah, probably Hannah. Have you talked to her lately?"

"We went to a film a few weeks ago and we've talked on the phone a few times and exchanged the occasional email, but that's about it. She's still dating Brad."

"The guy with the nose ring?" He laughed, thinking about the first time he met Brad.

Lauren wrinkled her nose. "He took it out, thank God."

"I don't understand why you of all people are so against nose rings. And eyebrows."

"I just don't like them. Lip piercings? Those are kind of cool."

"You're so like her."

"I know." She smiled.

"It's sad the entire group broke up after what happened." He whispered.

"Yeah, well…"

"I still have the pictures from that Cast Off concert."

She laughed. "God, we were so drunk that night."

"Do you have your copies still?"

Lauren bit down on her bottom lip. "Bottom draw."

Harry leaned over and pulled the stack of photos out, smiling at the one on top: He, Ike and Brad, all completely drunk, beers still in their hands. Ike's short, bright blue hair was messy and wet with sweat. Harry's was too, and Brad's brown hair fell over his ears and eyes; he was always blowing it out the way.

"That was so much fun." He laughed, and together, he and Lauren went through every single photo, a memory of that night attached to every single one.

***

Ginny stared out the window, the day was cloudy and the snow was falling with a heavy layer of depression in the air.

Tears fell down her face as she looked at the piece of parchment she held in her hands. She thought about every time Harry had been gone, saying he was with a friend…when Ginny knew that wasn't where he was.

He'd been doing it for months.

Ginny sat down on the couch, trying to think of who he would be with. She knew all of his friends…except for one, she thought back to Harry's birthday…

"_Love, this is Lauren Skylar, an old friend of mine. Lauren, this is my fiancé Ginny."_

_Lauren smiled, her beautiful dirty blonde hair that was nearly a light brown, shining in the light. "Nice to meet you, Ginny. Glad to see someone's keeping an eye on this wild one. He can get a little crazy…"_

"I'm home Ginny."

She quickly wiped away her tears as Harry walked in, kissing her on the cheek. Ginny couldn't help but notice an unfamiliar scent on him.

"Where've you been?" she asked casually.

"I was with…Jack." He did his best to sound distracted, and not like he was making an excuse, but Ginny could hear it in voice.

"Oh." She answered, as though she had accepted the answer.

"I'll be in studio." He told her, leaving.

"Ok." She answered quietly, and the moment she heard him finish climbing the stairs she began to cry, knowing she had lost him again, and this time she had no idea why.

* * *

A/N: Wait! *raises white flag*

Hopefully you caught on but if you haven't, the next chapter will explain a bit more, as will the one that follows.


	20. The Truth

A/N: Okay, now Harry may seem slightly OOC at the end. It seems a bit too much, but I have reasoning behind it, don't worry.

* * *

"Ike!"

"Harry!"

The two men embraced each other, patting each other on the back. "How've you been, mate? I like the hair, by the way."

"Thanks. And not much, just playing my music."

"On the radio." Ike grinned. "Heard it on the train from the kid next to me. He was singing along so loudly to your damn song I nearly hit him."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." Harry laughed, standing firmly beside Lauren.

"What are you two a couple a now?" Ike raised his eyebrows.

"Well, Harry's engaged." Lauren said, glancing at Harry with sarcastic eyes.

"Wow, never would have picked you for the type." Ike laughed, and Harry rolled his eyes; only Ike would misunderstand Lauren after so many years.

Ike sat down in the squashy armchair and kicked his feet up on the table. "So, where's Hannah dearest? The whole crew has to be together again."

"She and Brad are coming over later." Lauren kicked his feet off the table and glared at him.

"I'm a twenty-three year old rock star, what do you expect?" Ike shouted as she went into the kitchen.

"You can do that when you have a record deal like Harry."

"He's already got millions, why does he get one and I don't?"

"Talent." Lauren shouted from the kitchen.

Ike rolled his eyes, turning back to Harry. "Anyways, so you popped the question to Ginny when you came back to England?"

Maybe he wasn't as dumb as Harry had thought. Harry grinned to himself. "Yeah, I did."

"Good for you, but you're crazy putting with Lauren too." Ike laughed sarcastically. "She is a difficult friend to have."

"Shut it, Ike!" Lauren's voice came so loudly it was as though she was still standing in the room.

"Where's Jack?"

"I told him you were here, and he said he'd try and come over. He's still devoted to Quidditch too."

"You magical people, I swear." Ike shook his head, flipping through the magazine on the table.

"Hey, I'm a fulltime musician right now, which reminds me. Listen, how would you like a spot on my band?"

"That was sudden." Ike dropped the magazine. "You know I'll need time to consider such a decision."

Harry rolled his eyes, waiting for Ike's obvious answer.

"When's the tour start?"

"I'm aiming for next month."

"You've got yourself a keyboardist, drummer or bass player, wait which instrument am I playing?"

"A second guitarist, I'm first." Harry laughed. "Mine broke his hand in a bar brawl."

"Wicked."

"I know."

A knock on the door brought Lauren from the kitchen and she let Brad and Hannah in. Hannah immediately devoured Harry into a hug before moving on to Ike. Her long black hair bounced lightly as she went from friend to friend and Harry could have sworn there were a few tears in her brilliant blue eyes.

After hugging Lauren, Brad gave both Ike and Harry short hugs. His nose ring was gone, but his pierced ears remained and his hair was still long. Brad was inch shorter than Ike and Harry but he had a similar build to Charlie Weasley, with broad shoulders and muscular arms.

"Look at this, Ike, Brad, Lauren and me, almost everyone." Hannah smiled.

"Yeah, almost." Ike said sadly. Harry sighed, leaning against the wall; it was almost everyone…

"So, what have you been up to since America, Harry?" Hannah asked once they had all sat down for dinner.

"Getting engaged." Ike told her through a mouthful of food.

Lauren smacked him in the back of the head, causing him to choke. Lauren and Harry began laughing at him. He chugged his glass of water and was panting once he cleared his airway. Then Brad and Hannah joined in laughing, much to his irritation.

"I could have died!" He yelled, but nobody paid him any attention.

"Moved back into the Manor and came back as Harry Potter and not Sky. I play for England, but I don't attend practice or anything, just games. It's not like they'll fire me." He shrugged.

"Magic is still weird." Brad remarked, chewing on the end of his fork.

"And it always will be, honey." Hannah patted his hand.

"So what are you two up to?" Harry looked at Brad and Hannah. "Living together still?"

"Yeah, who needs anything more?" Hannah told him between bites. Harry laughed under his breath when Brad mouthed 'thank God.'

"So, when is…_it_?" Ike asked slowly.

"Next week." Lauren didn't even look up from her plate of food, and Harry reached out and took her hand, rubbing it soothingly. He knew Lauren would need all of her friends' support.

"On a happier note…Harry, what's this tour of yours going to be like?" Brad asked.

"Well, the original idea is Punk Goes Crunk, ridiculous, I know. But it's turning more into a partnered tour of the two genres, not many bands and rappers are doing covers. Plus, we're not calling it that."

"Nice, well…I say we go out drinking now." Ike announced, standing up.

"Sounds perfect." Brad stood up immediately and Hannah and Lauren exchanged looks before standing up as well. Lauren took Harry's hand, but he shook his head, knowing he couldn't stay out with them. He had to get home to Ginny.

"I have to go." He told her.

"You take care of your fiancé and we'll watch your girlfriend." Ike smirked, pulling on his coat.

Harry gave both Hannah and Lauren kisses on the cheek, before apparating home, to find Ginny standing in front of him.

***

Harry knew everything about Ginny. He could read her feelings better than she could sometimes. He knew when she was the slightest bit upset or angry and he knew when she was happier than ever. It was part of what had made them great. And now as he stood in front of her, he knew his entire world was about to crash down.

"Hey, love, what's going on?" He asked slowly; her stance was strong and Harry knew it was time to come clean. But…he was almost done, and he didn't want to have Ginny standing over him. He couldn't admit what he'd done…who he had hurt…

"Harry, can you be one hundred percent honest with me right now?" Her voice was barely a whisper and Harry braced himself on the counter of the kitchen's island, knowing what was coming.

"Yes." He answered, breathing heavily.

"Have you been seeing Lauren Skylar behind my back?"

He bit down on his bottom lip, knowing he had two options: one that would hurt them both and the other he couldn't even begin to consider…it would be too much.

Option one.

"Yes."

He watched as Ginny's eyes closed and she took a deep breath. He felt a ripping feeling surge through his chest and his throat became incredibly dry.

"At least you were honest for once. Now, why are you hanging around her?" She said in a small voice.

Harry was slightly shocked for a tenth of a second, but then he nearly smiled; it was Ginny he remembered. He opened his mouth, but closed it again, staring down at the granite counter top.

He could feel Ginny's eyes drilling into him, but he couldn't face her. He waited, running over dozens of possibilities of what he could say to get around sharing this with her yet. The wounds were too fresh, not after everything he and Lauren had gone through together the past few months; he couldn't do it, he wasn't strong enough to face it.

Ginny sighed. "Harry, you are a stupid, noble prat." She was pushing back laughter as she said it, her eyes still on him. "You're hiding something, and I can tell it probably has nothing to do with me, but you can tell me, Harry." She said softly.

He looked up, finding her right in front of him, her hand brushing his cheek lightly as she smiled. Ginny was ready to know everything. She had thought that she already had until this, but Harry was not ready to share those few months of his life with her.

"I can't talk about it." Harry said each word slowly, unsure.

"Yes you can." Her smile faded and she had a fierce look in her eyes.

"No!"

She seemed taken aback by his outburst but she regained herself swiftly. Harry dropped his head, trying to collect himself. "Harry, don't become a moody git like when you were a teenager."

"Just stop it, Ginny!" He could hear the desperation in his own voice. He couldn't take what she would say.

Suddenly he heard the noise. The noise he did not want to hear.

He glanced at the counter, to find the ring sitting there. It looked so wrong to be there; it didn't belong there. He looked up at Ginny who still had the fierce look in her eyes.

"Ginny, don't..." He sighed, knowing she was unhappy. She should leave him, what was he giving her? An endless stream of unanswered questions?

"I love you, Harry. But you need to be honest with me. I can't be…" She trailed off. "I can't do this, Harry. It's not like we're in school and you have the entire world riding on your shoulders. You don't have to carry the world anymore, Harry. You're free."

"I'm not free, Ginny. After everything I did…" He shook his head, remembering every battle he had fought in. The pressure in his head was building up, wanting to come out.

"You told me everything that happened that year." As she spoke, he crushed his hands together, trying to stay composed and to not allow his bottled frustrations out. He didn't want a repeat of what he had done in Dumbledore's office when he was fifteen. "And you told me everything that happened after you left. At least that's what I had thought. I want honesty."

"Then leave!" He shouted, regretting those words the moment he spoke them.

Without another word, just a sad stare, Ginny turned on the spot, disappearing with the familiar crack. Harry clenched his fists, staring down at the diamond ring on the counter. He needed Ginny, but all he could be at the moment was angry. Angry at himself, at those Death Eaters, for putting her in danger…

He swiped his arm across the counter, shouting as he did so. A mixture of paper, glasses, the candles that Ginny had put there, the spice rack, everything fell to the ground with an echoing thunder.

He continued throwing everything he could find in the kitchen, tossing pots and pans, before, after nearly a minute, he regained control. He thought about the way Dumbledore had acted when he had ruined his office. He had been calm.

Harry grabbed the ring, gripping it tightly in his hand. "I'll do this for you." He glanced up to the ceiling, seeing through the next two floors, to the wide sky he knew was out there.

Then, he looked back down, glancing around the destroyed kitchen. "And then I'm forgetting." He gulped. "So I can be with Ginny."

* * *

A/N: It will all come together soon enough, I promise. But, the next few chapters will explain more of the 'few months' Harry doesn't want to share yet with Ginny. This is the last chapter to Part II The Engagement, Part III is shorter, and you'll see why in the next chapter.


	21. Moving On Sort Of

**Part III The Tour**

**Moving On Sort Of**

"If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late, could you say good-bye to yesterday…?"

Harry cracked a small smile from off-stage. Ike had the crowd eating out of his sweaty palms. He had always been talented and had virtually taught Harry everything about music, but this was his first big break.

Harry glanced at the surrounding equipment that crowded the area. His eyes caught sight of the auburn-haired man in the mirror used for the previous act. He hadn't been completely conscious of his decision to dye his hair; it was a total impulse that caused him to die it a deep auburn.

But he knew exactly why all the same, because it was only a few shades lighter than Ginny's long, flaming red hair.

It had been barely a month since she had left and they had exchanged very few words since. He wondered if she even knew about his hair, something he did on the second part of the tour, which was now extended three more weeks due to its incredible success.

It had turned into a week-end music festival with artists of every kind, from the pop singers and bands to the rappers and even a few country acts sprinkled in. Bands searching for their big break auditioned to be opening acts and they had added three stages, making the final count six stages.

Harry rustled his sweaty hair; he had been on stage for over an hour so Ike had relieved him for a song. He was handed a microphone by a stage hand and waited as the song changed. The music changed and Harry recognized it instantly, seeing as he helped write it alongside the rest of the band. It was I Miss You.

"Hello there, the angel from my nightmare."

Harry sighed, thoughts of Ginny seeping into his mind. Sadness and regret filled him at the thought of her, but then a new feeling overwhelmed him, anger and jealousy. Because after the one time he saw her after they had broken up, she had been seen with him. He knew she hadn't forgiven him and wouldn't until he told her the truth, but did she have to torment him with another man?

Reese McAdams was the hottest actor in the world at the moment. The twenty-three year old had everything and now he had Ginny. At least that's what Reese thought. Harry knew Ginny didn't care for him; he was just a bloke to keep her mind off of everything while she waited for Harry to wake up.

Being lost in thoughts of Ginny, he nearly missed his part and quickly dove onto the stage at the last moment.

"Where are you? And I'm so sorry, I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight."

The entire span of time he spent on the stage, sweat clinging to his black long-sleeved shirt, all he thought about was Ginny.

"Don't waste your time on me; you're already the voice inside my head."

The song slowly came to close and he felt the weight of the next five songs crushing down on his shoulders painfully, because the entire time he was filled with an aching desire in his chest and he knew it was from Ginny.

***

"Here! Ella Avens!" Ike threw the magazine in his face.

Harry caught it awkwardly, clutching the white towel dangling around his neck. He had just made it back to his trailer and found a sweat-soaked Ike on his couch.

"Ella?"

"Yeah, take her out and then sleep with her. You need to get laid, mate."

Harry rolled his eyes, tossing the magazine aside without even glancing at the blond on the cover that was Ella Avens.

"Ike, Ginny and I are-"

"Taking a break, so have fun! She's messing around with McAdams." Ike reasoned, swiping up the magazine. He waved it at Harry. "Ella's on the tour with us, it'd be perfect!"

"No, besides she's only nineteen."

"A three year age difference; how horrid." Ike rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to tell Ginny, Ike." Harry told his friend firmly.

Ike stood up, walking towards the door. "Right. All I'm saying is that she'd be a good stress-reliever for you, mate."

"Not while I'm with Ginny."

"You're not with her! She left you Harry because you refuse to move on and let yourself be happy! Date Lauren at least!"

Harry huffed. "Brilliant idea."

"Whatever, Harry, just stop sulking around alone." With that, Ike left, leaving Harry to contemplate what he had said.

Sitting on the couch, Harry sighed. He considered what Ike had said and he felt as if he was a teenager again, with Voldemort running around trying to kill him. Glancing down at the coffee table, he noticed a file laying there.

He opened it and realized it was Kyle's; he must have left it there after their meeting before the concert that night. Inside were a dozen songs or so. He also found paperwork on several artists, including Ella Avens.

He recognized a few of the names that were listed, all authors of the music or some up and coming singer to match. One name in particular stuck out: Ginny Weasley.

She wrote a song?

Harry read it quickly, absorbing every word. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back.

He _was_ a stranger.

***

"Just do it with love…"

Harry ignored the voice that was flowing to his ears. Ella Avens was sweet, beautiful girl. She had an amazing voice as well, but she also had…attributes that Harry found less appealing. Such as her obsession with looking good at all times. She was discreet about and nobody really noticed, except Harry and it bothered him every time she pulled out a mirror.

She also was an obsessive shopper. Ella bought everything she saw or even remotely liked. She had several houses and almost as many cars as Harry. She also had a closet the size of Harry's studio, stuffed with clothes.

These little things didn't stop Harry from dating here though. She was still gorgeous and kept him entertained, but she also made him long for Ginny. For Ginny to be the one laughing at him. For Ginny to be the smile he saw every day. For Ginny to be the woman he kissed good-night.

At the moment he was sitting off-stage while Ella sang for a small audience. She was on the national morning talk show that Harry had revealed his identity on. The host had begged for Harry to make an appearance on stage, but he had refused, not wishing to share his and Ella's meaningless relationship.

"Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide."

Harry's eyes tore away from grimy concrete floor. He stared at the blond moving gracefully on the small stage, surrounded by a wild audience.

Ginny's song.

"There's no kindness in your eyes. The way you look at me is just not right. I can tell what's going on the time, there's a stranger in my life."

Harry felt his hands clench into fists as he did his best not to shake in anger. _Ella_ was singing _Ginny's_ song?

A thousand thoughts raced through his mind as he listened to the song. For the first time, he truly began debating with himself over the decision to tell Ginny the truth.

"I don't deserve her." He murmured to himself. "Not after what I did."

Shaking his head, he realized Ella was walking off stage, grinning. She kissed him firmly, hugging him tightly. He returned it absentmindedly, Ginny still on his mind.

"Want to come over tonight?" She whispered seductively.

_No, not in a million years. Not even if Lord Voldemort came back to life and it was the only way to stop him. Well, maybe in that case I would, but…_

He had promised himself that he would never touch her. Not the way he ever touched Ginny…

"No, I don't think so." He smiled at her, kissing her again briefly, breaking away before she got the chance to deepen it.

"Oh, okay." Ella seemed disappointed, but recovered quickly, taking his hand.

"I'll take you to lunch, okay?" He draped an arm over her and stared out ahead of them, not smiling. Leading her away while she began drawling on abut some silly issue she had with someone on the tour, that still had two more weeks left.

The entire time he was with Ella, all he thought about was Ginny.

* * *

A/N: The first song was If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback, the second was I Miss You by blink-182, Ella's first song is With Love by Hilary Duff and the last one was Stranger by Hilary Duff as well.

I want to know how you feel about Ella and Reese who you'll meet soon :)


	22. Love and Friendship

A/N: I now present Reese McAdams :)

* * *

Ginny got dressed quickly, rushing around her small flat in her heels. She put on her earrings, looking in the mirror and laughed sarcastically to herself.

"Sure, Reese, a party sounds great." She huffed, wishing she had said no.

The tabloids had gone crazy over their relationship. He was opposite of how they saw Harry, a wild rock star who knew no limits. Reese was and was seen as a talented gentleman who was proper and wouldn't dare offend anybody.

He had dark brown hair and his eyes, always glinting with laughter, were crystal blue like water. He was as tall as Harry with broader shoulders. He was always telling Ginny that she was beautiful and how lucky he was to have her. Ginny scowled at the thought.

She wanted to make a point to Harry. That there were others in the world, and she wanted to be with Reese at the moment; she had grown to like him and his less attractive qualities, such as his desire to be public constantly. He was also a bit controlling; he felt that he was the dominate one in the relationship and that was how it should be.

Ginny didn't care about these things and continued to see him. She had felt more comfortable with him when Harry began seeing Ella Avens.

She had met Ella on more than one occasion and thought she was a nice enough girl. With the exception of her shopping issues, Ginny found nothing wrong with her. Ginny had actually seen her less than a week ago at Kyle and Ben's office. Ella seemed to respect the fact that she was Harry's former fiancé and she was nothing but kind to Ginny, thanking her even for the song.

"Ginny?"

Reese's voice came through the door and she went to let him in.

"Hello." He greeted her with a swift kiss and she smiled, looking at him. He was in a black suit with a light blue tie.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"One sec'." she grabbed her clutch and checked her appearance in the mirror one last time. She stopped when he heard his booming laughter.

"You look wonderful, Gin."

Gin. She hated it when he called her that. Ginny was already a nickname, why did he have to shorten it? Harry never called her that…

"Says you." She smirked, taking the arm he offered.

"The carpet will see you only." He promised, leading her outside where a car was waiting.

"Liar, you said there would be no red carpet walk."

"I may have been lying." He smiled mischievously.

Rolling her eyes, she allowed him to help her into the backseat. The driver greeted her politely and once Reese was inside the car he pulled away, diving into the traffic of London.

"How many people?"

"Just a few hundred." He chuckled at her expression. "But it's not the Grammy's or anything, so relax."

"Reese, I hate you." She groaned as they pulled up to the grand hotel. Crowds of people were pushing as close to the red carpet laid out in the front as they could without breaking the barriers. Flashes were exploding everywhere, with reporters shouting at the passing pairs of stars.

Reese squeezed Ginny's hand as their car pulled up, only a car away from their grand arrival. She had never done this with Harry and knew he would be laughing madly at the excitement of the crowd and making jokes about how ridiculous everything was.

Suddenly, the door was pulled open and Reese climbed out of the car, pulling Ginny with him. She smiled tightly as the crowd began screaming Reese's name and, much to her surprise, her name as well. They walked half-way down the stretch of carpet before Reese veered to the side to make a short interview.

Moments later, the attention was ripped off of them for a moment. A new car had pulled up and coming out of it was an auburn haired man and a cheerful brunette. She recognized Ella instantly, the hair not changing her too drastically.

But, the man auburn-haired man stunned her. He hid behind a pair of dark sunglasses and if it wasn't for the fact that he was with Ella or the fact that the crowd was shouting his name, Ginny wouldn't have recognized him.

Harry.

"Sky!"

"Mr. Potter! Ms. Avens!"

Reese glanced at the couple before turning away with his jaw clenched. Ginny watched Harry smirk at the crowd, his arm over Ella's shoulders. He was wearing a black suit like many others, only he wore no tie and the first five buttons of the white dress shirt were open, revealing part of his sculpted chest. The hair shocked Ginny more than anything else. He could nearly pass as a Weasley if it was several shades darker. It reminded her of Victoire's strawberry blond hair.

Reese concluded his interview before pulling Ginny to the stone steps that led to the front doors. Ella and Harry had caught up to them at the exact moment, but Harry dove into an interview on the direct opposite side of the carpet. Ella smiled and waved at Ginny, but Harry never acknowledged her presence.

Photos were taken the moment they walked into the stunning lobby. Paparazzi were not allowed but special hired photographers dressed in matching suits hovered in the lobby to catch photos of every celebrity.

Reese walked her into the ball room quickly and quietly. It was a lavish room decorated brightly with blue and silver everything. The table clothes were silver, draped over blue and the center pieces were flowers of every shade of either's white or blue with plastic pieces to add more color. Long pieces of fabric seemed to float above them, creating a flowing ceiling of blue and silver. Ginny gasped in the shining beauty of it all. Everything was stunning.

Round tables were scattered everywhere, seating six to a table with name cards resting on every silver dish, assigning where they were going to sit. The room was nearly filled and a band was on stage, playing softly. Ginny even spotted a few couples on the dance floor.

"Well, it should be starting soon." Reese noted, checking his watch.

They found their table with the help of one of the many finely dressed hosts. They shared the table with two other couples, Austin Hendrix and his wife, Heather, and Castor Breason and his wife Claire.

Austin was a few years older than Reese and had scruffy blonde hair, unlike his wife's red locks. He was a major producer and was Castor's protégé. Castor was in his late fifties and had been in the film industry since he was an errand boy as a teenager. His face was wrinkled and his hair was a fluff of white; he and his wife were very stiff looking and their expressions were passive, showing little emotion.

"I'd love to work with you in _Jack Keen_ two. I read the books when I was a kid and would love to play Richard Marks."

They were engrossed in business talk. Reese was fun to be around, except when he spotted business opportunities, and then everything else went out the window.

As Ginny's eyes wandered the ball room she spotted Harry and Ella, laughing at a table full of young stars. The seating arrangement had been designed to link people that would benefit each other. Harry was with fellow artists he could work with and Reese was with producers, making deals about movies.

"So, Ginny, you were engaged to Sky, correct?" Austin asked over his glass of wine.

"Yes, I've known Harry since we were kids." She answered. Reese suddenly began rubbing circles on her hand and she felt uncomfortable; Harry used to do that when she was nervous, and it usually eased her. It didn't calm her when Reese did it.

"Perhaps you could introduce us?" Austin asked, receiving a smack in the chest from his wife.

"Honey…" He sighed.

"No, you are not getting into music again. You are not a rock star, you are a producer." Heather had a very dominating presence and seemed a bit controlling, similar to Reese.

"I was originally a music major in college, with a minor in film. I was gifted when it came to the piano, but I had always stuck with my band, playing the drums and nearly every other instrument. Then, Heather set me down and I went into film instead." He smiled weakly at his wife.

In that moment, Ginny understood everything so much more clearly. Austin had clearly wanted to be a musician, but to make his wife happy, he gave everything up. Ginny stared out to where Harry was sitting, his auburn hair flashing in the light as he laughed.

"Let's dance." Reese pulled her p suddenly and she realized that the other two pairs were standing as well. She grinned as Castor smiled at his wife, leading her to the dance floor. Austin held Heather's hand tightly and Ginny couldn't help but miss Harry.

As she and Reese danced among so many couples, many gazing at each other with such love, Ginny thought about the few times she had danced with Harry. They had never danced at a party or in front of any type of crowd, but she smiled thinking of the times they had danced simply to hold each other.

Reese smiled at her, mistaking her happiness as his doing. Ginny rested her head against his shoulder and her eye caught Ella and Harry dancing slowly, talking like old friends. Friends. Harry treated her like he did Hermione, with the exception of the occasional kiss, but Ginny still felt something flutter in her stomach as she watched the way Harry held Ella and how he looked at her with complete friendship and trust.

She thought about the way Reese and her acted and realized something there as well. She never looked at him with eyes filled with passion or even lust for that matter. It was friendship. She wasn't going to stop seeing him, but she knew that when they did end, they would remain friends, as long he was willing.

"Can I cut in?"

Ginny had barely noticed him walk up to them and nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. Harry smiled at her and Reese. He motioned to Ella who was standing where they had been dancing together; she was smiling as she watched them.

"I'll let you borrow mine, if I can borrow yours?"

Reese glanced down at Ginny before nodding. He kissed Ginny on the cheek and went to Ella who beamed at him with her bouncy personality.

Taking her in his arms, Harry smiled softly at Ginny. She felt the same tingling sensation race through her at his touch. They hadn't been this close since they were a couple; it had been months.

"You can't just trade women you know." She whispered, making sure their conversation was private.

He laughed softly. "I know, but that's not how Reese sees it. It's usually better to just act like you agree with him, I've learned."

"How's Ella?"

"She's good. She's freaking out over her next album, but she'll be fine, it's really good so far."

"And Lauren?"

A smirk formed on his face. "Look over there." He pointed to the far side of the ball room, where Lauren was tightly wrapped around a man with shaggy brown hair.

"Who is that?" Ginny asked, craning her neck to see them as Harry began leading their dancing again.

"Finley Revere. He's eighteen years old and has claimed fame by fronting a rather talented band. It's a softer rock with a lot of catchy music. Fin's on the tour with us and met Lauren. I've been mocking her constantly over the age difference."

"How old is Lauren?"

The smirk on his face grew wider. "You didn't know that Lauren was older than us did you?"

"No, now how old is she?" Ginny asked, impatient.

"Twenty-six."

Ginny laughed in response, trying to remain quiet so they could remain discreet. Harry glanced over his shoulder at Fin and Lauren.

"Taking the Mickey out of her is loads of fun, I must say, and a nine year age difference supplies us for a lifetime of obnoxious teasing."

"Don't be too mean to her." Ginny felt a slight sense of shock in her defending Lauren; she had never liked her despite having met her once when she and Harry were together.

"They are head over heels for each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't elope on us in the next few weeks."

The song was cut off and a man on the stage requested every one's attention. He was a short, plump man with gray, balding hair.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight and I want to give a special thanks to our V.I.P guests for their generous donations to the Children's Orphanage Foundation, Mr. Austin Hendrix." He motioned to Austin and Heather who smiled as applause rang through the ball room.

"Mr. Collin James." People began clapping for a tall middle aged man that waved from the other side of the dance floor.

"Mr. Fin Revere."

Fin appeared suddenly on stage beside Lauren and accepted his applause.

"Mr. Neal Tate." Another middle aged man.

"And our honorary guest and most generous benefactor, Mr. Harry Sky Potter." The applause was massive for Harry and Ginny stepped away from him to clap, so people did not mistake them as together. She felt a strong desire to kiss him, but then Reese appeared beside here.

"I'm off to the loo, I'll be right back." He whispered.

"I'll be right back, keep an eye on her for me." He muttered to Harry who nodded.

The man on stage was still commanding the attention of the crowd and Harry gestured for Ginny to listen.

"And now, we have a special guest, Mary Earret, performing her new song, Goodbye."

Harry let out a groan.

"What?" Ginny asked as a teenage girl appeared on stage.

"She's horrible. Her music is a bunch of nonsense lyrics meshed with sugary pop. Plus she can barely hit her high notes."

"Give her a break."

"Well, the title sounds safe, so let's hope for the best." He smiled weakly as the music began playing softly and the couples fell back into their steps.

"_I can honestly say you've been on my mind since I woke up today."_

Harry pulled her closer as they danced to the slow song, memories flooding them. Ginny breathed him in, smelling his familiar scent. She longed to tell him that nothing else mattered anymore, that she didn't care about his secret.

"_I remember when we kissed; I still feel it on my lips. The time that you dance me with no music playing!"_

Ginny smiled at the line. "Remember when we went out to that restaurant not too long after you revealed your identity?"

He laughed gently into her hair. "And I refused to leave the parking lot that was completely empty. Then I asked you to dance."

"There was no music, we just danced."

A silence formed between them and remained until the song did. As soon as it was over, Ella and Reese appeared.

Ginny found it difficult to pull away from Harry but she managed with Reese attaching himself to her tightly. Harry smiled as he snaked an arm around Ella's waist.

"Thank you for the dances, Ginny, it was wonderful." Harry turned to Ella. "Have fun with Reese?"

"He's an amazing dancer."

Harry mocked a glare at Reese. "Stealing all my women are you?"

Reese laughed, just as loud and booming as before. "What can I say? It was a pleasure talking with you Ella."

The couples parted and Ginny still felt Harry's scent assaulting her nostrils, leaving her at peace. They returned to their table where Castor and Claire were, shockingly, laughing jovially over wine with Austin and Heather.

Small talk flew across the table, but Ginny wasn't listening too closely. She was busy watching Harry lead Ella out, following Fin and Lauren.

For a split second, his eye caught hers and, in that moment, Ginny felt everything fall together. But once he broke his gaze, it was gone, and left Ginny more confused than ever before.


	23. Hold On

**A/N: **I forgot to disclaim the song from the last chapter, it's Goodbye by Miley Cyrus. This isn't a major chapter, and I'll be posting the next one tomorrow. I just wrote chapter 25 actually, and I think you'll like it :)**

* * *

**

**Hold On**

Harry rolled over in bed, hoping for a few more moments of sleep. He had four more weeks of the tour that seemed to be extended every other day. Ike was even growing tired of the constant travel. Giving up on sleep, Harry rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling.

Sunlight was peering in through the shades and formed odd shadows along his bare torso. Harry took in a deep breath. Yes, he could still smell Ginny. She had been stunning at the party last week. He only wished he could have taken her himself and then taken her home.

He and Ella had grown even closer the past few weeks and he knew she was beginning to feel more friendship than romance. He was glad that she was realizing it, though, that way they could remain friends. But, what if Ginny didn't approve? Oh well, Ginny might not even take him back.

Harry reached into his nightstand, finding the familiar pouch Hagrid had given him so many years ago. He opened it, removing his wand, something he hadn't touched in months. He really had found no reason for magic, and he didn't even need his wand to do spells anyways. He placed his wand on the table and pulled out the wrinkled piece of parchment.

He didn't know when he would need the map again, but he smiled at the thought of passing it on to Teddy one day. He would have to tell him stories about the great marauders one day. He had told him throughout Teddy's life, but he wanted to make sure Teddy never forgot who his parents were.

He returned the two items to the pouch and placed it back in the nightstand. He sighed, staring out the window through the few cracks in the blinds. People were rushing to set up for the day's performances. Knowing, he would be needed soon, he crawled out of bed, finding a pair of jeans and a wrinkled white under shirt.

He still felt asleep as he pulled on his trainers and marched out into the sun light. As he walked to the stage he was joined by Ike who looked like he had never even sat down in the past few days.

"Wanna go out in the world?" He joked, sticking his cigarette between his lips.

"Sure, I want to check on Lauren though, I haven't seen her around. Damn, when did it get so bright out?"

"I agree on both." They went to Lauren's trailer and knocked several times, receiving no answer.

"Hey, Skylar?" Harry opened the door and walked in, Ike following him.

"Aw, jeez!" Harry shut his eyes and Ike groaned, closing his as well.

"Do you two knock?" Her breathing was ragged and Harry kept his eyes shut as he heard the shuffling of feet.

"We did, but you two were obviously going at it so hard you couldn't hear!" Ike hissed.

"You can open your eyes."

Harry opened them slowly and saw Lauren wrapped in a blanket and Fin on the couch, covered beneath a sheet. They were both sweaty and Harry felt his cheeks heat from what he had walked in on.

"Ike, open your eyes." Lauren spat.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at you the same, mate." Ike glanced at Fin for a second before turning to Lauren.

"What do you two want?"

"We were just checking to see if you were all right, and apparently you are." Harry stared at the ground, his face most likely still blushing.

"We're going to hang out with the fans. You want to come, Fin?" Ike offered.

"Er, yeah, in a little bit." He looked at Lauren, who ignored him, still looking at Harry with an entertaining smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Harry." She gushed.

"What?" All three men looked at Lauren, confused.

"Sky would never have been embarrassed catching me having sex." She raised her eyebrows. "What's next? You hate performing?"

"That will never happen." Harry shook his head calmly, watching Lauren closely.

"If you say so." She said slowly. "Oh, Brad and Hannah are coming up later for tonight's performance." She went to sit down beside Fin on the couch, keeping her attention on Harry though.

"Tell security and make sure they get passes." Harry told her.

"Mhm." Lauren nodded.

Harry glanced at the chair next to him and noticed his black fedora and sunglasses. He swiped them up and put them both on, remembering the abnormally bright sun.

"I was looking for these."

Lauren giggled. "Fin and I will join you later."

"You all didn't even make it to the bed, where else have you had sex?" Ike asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lauren responded, resting her hand on Fin's thigh.

Ike grimaced, pushing Harry out the door. "See you lovers later."

Once in the sun light again, Harry nicked the cigarettes from Ike's back pocket, lighting one. He tucked it between his lips and glanced over his shoulder, scanning the rows of trailers. Nobody was behind them and he knew the workers were all busy unlocking equipment and running sound checks.

After arguing with security over their safety, Ike and Harry entered the sea of fans. They blended in for several minutes and had made it to the strip of booths and could see the tents that stretched on forever.

"It's Sky and Ike!"

People began flocking to the pair, requesting photos and autographs. They talked to their fans, enjoying the attention. Harry enjoyed knowing that people liked his music so much. He thought about what Lauren had said. Would he ever grow tired of this? Of performing his music?

Music was Sky.

Quidditch was Harry.

Why couldn't he have both?

Once the fans calmed down and they could walk at least five steps before another fan appeared shoving a pen in their faces. They made it to the tents, where many were camping out. They took hundreds of pictures and signed even more autographs. Everyone was excited to see the two musicians.

After nearly an hour, they noticed a split in the crowd and a security cart appeared, Fin hanging on the back. He was wearing a pair of white jeans and black T-shirt and sunglasses, much to Ike and Harry's relief.

"Hey, fellows." They greeted their young friend and waited while he signed autographs and took photos with fans, just as Ike and Harry had gone through.

They were all hanging out on the back of a fan's truck. The fan was a twenty-two year old man who was attending Cambridge University. He was a smart bloke and kept his cool while the stars hung out with him, drinking beers.

"Dane, mate, get me another beer, please." Ike tossed his empty bottle on the ground and smiled as the fan handed him a cold one.

"So, is today your first time?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, this was the only weekend I could get out of class. I'm a huge fan of both of your bands." Dane smiled, brushing away a lock of his brown hair.

"Here" Harry took off his pass and tossed it to Dane, who caught it. "That'll get you backstage and stuff. I don't need it, because I'm the boss." He smirked.

"Thanks!" Dane immediately pulled it over his head, clutching the piece of plastic that dangled down his chest.

"So where are you originally from?" Ike asked.

"Surrey."

"Oh, where?" Harry asked, interested.

"Little Whinging."

"I grew up there."

Dane's eyes grew wide. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"I went to the eastside schools."

"Stonewall High?"

Dane's eyes grew wide and Harry laughed.

"I was supposed to go there but thankfully I was sent to boarding school instead. It was fantastic. I did attend primary school though. I remember I had a Miss Sterning for grade four."

"So did I! Harry Sky doesn't sound familiar though." Dane looked at him curiously.

"You don't know my last name do you?" Harry smiled slightly, his mouth cracked open with silent laughter.

"Sorry, I focus on the music."

Harry pulled off his sunglasses. "Harry Potter. Perhaps you remember my dear cousin, Dudley."

Dane's eyes grew wide. "Wow…this is incredible. I thought you were some kind of…" He trailed off, not wishing to offend Harry obviously.

"St. Brutus's was a cover, so my family could pretend I was a freak. I went to a normal boarding school. It was where both my parents attended."

Dane seemed to accept it quickly. "I'm sorry you had such a rotten family. I remember Dudley had a mean punch even back then."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad to know there were other punching bags for him out there. No, Big D is much better now that he's figuring out that he has a mind. I haven't seen him in years, though."

"Well, you should come and visit." Dane insisted.

Harry shook his head, hopping off the truck bed. Ike and Fin followed, leaving their empty bottles behind.

"See you around, Dane." Harry waved and the trio made their way back to the stage to prepare for their performances later that night.

As Harry walked back, he thought about his conversation with Dane about his childhood. He hadn't even talked to the Dursley's since he had left when he was seventeen. He didn't know what had happened to them. They probably knew about him from his fame in the muggle world, but he wasn't sure of anything.

He had thought he had been confused last week after seeing Ginny, but now his entire world was spinning in a thousand directions and Harry was doing his best to hold on.


	24. Family and Friends

**A/N: **I am forewarning you, there is one inccident of bad language.**

* * *

**

**Family and Friends**

It was Sunday, meaning that Ginny was expected to arrive at seven O'clock for dinner at the Burrow. She had no desire to go and deal with their opinions on Harry and the break-up.

But she had skipped out on the past two dinners, and she did miss her family. So she was currently getting ready at her flat. She fixed her make-up and was adjusting her blouse when her cell phone rang; Harry had refused to take the phone back when they had broken-up.

It was a text message from Reese. "Just wanted to say that I missed you beautiful." She read aloud, scowling. She tossed the phone onto her bed without replying; he would get over it.

"Here goes nothing." Sighing, she stepped into her fireplace.

"Ginny!"

She was greeted with a massive hug from Charlie who was the only one in the living room. He was around every month or so to visit with his son, Jack.

"Hey, Charlie, how are the dragons?"

"They're good. How's Neese?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Reese is fine."

While they hadn't met Reese yet, the entire family decided that if it wasn't Harry, they didn't like him in the slightest bit. Her parents and Bill had been more accepting, but it was because they were suspicious of Ginny's reasoning for her leaving Harry.

She had told them they just weren't working out and that they were too young, but, they hadn't accepted the answer willingly, especially Bill. They knew there was more to it. George had then taken to calling him Neese, and he had graced Ella with the name Smella and Lauren's was too inappropriate to be said among the children.

Ginny had given up all together trying to defend them and they lightened up on comments on Harry, which were at times less than kind. Percy went off about him suffering from some split personality disorder and Charlie had attempted to plot a cruel prank on him with George.

Ron and Hermione had remained quiet, knowing for a fact that Harry wasn't sharing an important piece of his past that was surging his odd behavior.

Dinner went smoothly, until dessert. It was then that the conversation flew to Harry and Ella, much to Ginny's dislike.

"Have you seen them lately, Ginny?" Her mother asked.

"Last week, actually. Reese and I went to a fundraiser and he was there with Ella." She answered, keeping her eyes on the slice of pie in front of her.

"Oh, how did they look?"

"Well, Ella dyed her hair brown and Harry's now a red-head."

Every pair of eyes were on her now and she dropped her fork, irritated. "He's dyed it before, and Ella wasn't a natural blond."

"Red?" Ron asked.

"Lighter than ours, of course. It's a light auburn; I like it better than his Mohawk thing." She rolled her eyes, thinking of the extreme haircut.

"Well, that sounds lovely." Her mum turned to her own piece of pie and sat quietly.

Molly had been beyond happy to have Harry back in their lives. When he came back as Ginny's fiancé, she had been over the moon with joy. She had also cried for days when the pair called it quits.

Ginny sighed, hoping she would swipe a chance to leave early and luckily, Bill noticed. He stood up with Fleur and grabbed Victoire and Michelle

"Well, we're leaving early. We're taking the girls to the park tomorrow so they need to sleep." He flashed a smile at Ginny who returned it thankfully.

"Yeah, I have a meeting in the morning, Mum, I should go too." Now she wasn't the first one leaving.

She said her goodbyes quickly and gave Bill a tight hug, thanking him quietly. Then Ginny apparated home, wondering what Harry was up to that night.

***

"No, that CD was absolutely horrid! I don't know how hell you all could like it!" Brad laughed, spilling a bit of his drink.

"Heaven's Angel! That song was fantastic. I remember playing it for this girl back in high school. She really knew how to-"

"Okay, Ike that is enough for now."

Ike glared at Harry through his drunken stupor. "I resent that, mate." He slurred.

"You know who loved that song." Lauren mused, leaning against Fin.

Hannah raised her glass. "To the missing link."

They all repeated it quietly and drained their glasses. Harry threw his down and reached for the bottle of whiskey.

"You'll be too hung over to do anything tomorrow, Sky." Fin chuckled, his eyes distant.

"Good thing I perform at night when I won't be." He answered before throwing down half the tall glass.

Lauren smiled at her two friends from across the table. "I'm so glad you two finally came to visit, you should stay. There's always room in my trailer."

"When she's not fucking Fin silly." Ike slurred.

"Ike!" Lauren made to get up, but Fin held her back, pulling her into his lap and holding her.

"And watch your language, there are ladies present." Brad snorted, lifting his beer to his lips.

"I'll say whatever the hell I want." Ike stumbled to stand up, but Harry shoved him lightly, sending him crashing down on to the couch. Ella laughed from beside Harry; it was the first sound she had made in a while. She felt intrusive when they discussed the crew's past adventures.

"Go to sleep." Fin told him.

"I'm not drunk enough for that." Ike protested, trying to get back up, but Harry easily pushed him back down.

It took less than five minutes before Ike's soft snores were heard. Harry glanced at his blue-haired friend and nodded.

"I say we call it a night." Harry took Ella's hand, feeling the call of his warm bed in his trailer.

"All right. Good thing we decided to do this is his trailer." Brad pointed to Ike, asleep on the couch.

"Yeah, are you two good staying in Lauren's trailer?" He asked.

"Yes, and I'm fine with Fin. Now, go to bed. Ella, make sure he makes it there." Lauren opened the door for them and Ella led Harry into the cool night air.

"Come on, honey, let's get you to bed." Ella held him tight and walked him to his trailer.

Harry had never been so thankful to have Ella with him. She guided him inside his trailer and helped him find the bed. He attempted to pull off his trainers, but he couldn't manage after having so many glasses of whiskey.

"Harry, what are we going to do about you?" Ella laughed softly, helping him get his shoes off. She clearly hadn't had more than one or two drinks and was nowhere near drunk, unlike Harry.

"I got drunk one time and Ginny told me I rambled a lot when I'm drunk. I always sleep it off though and sometimes I don't even get hung over." He closed his eyes, sprawled out on the bed.

"I'll check on you in the morning." He heard her turn to leave.

"No, stay with me." He patted the bed and opened his eyes, smiling. With a crooked smile, she obliged, taking off her shoes.

Wrapping the sheets around them, Ella rested her head on his chest. "Tell me about her."

"Who?" His voice was hoarse.

"The reason you don't go back to Ginny right now, the girl you all toasted to back there. What was she like?"

After a moment of silence, Harry answered. "A lot like Lauren. Her smile would light up the room and she always had music playing, no matter where she was. I met her in London when I was wandering the streets, looking for a new life away from everything. She was my best friend. And she was so…"

He continued to tell Ella about those few months of his life and realized he would be able to tell Ginny. If Ella, his friend, could listen and accept it, then Ginny would be more than that. Much, much more.

***

Harry opened his eyes, feeling a heavy pressure on his arm. Yawning widely, he glanced over to see Ella looking up at him. She was in fresh clothes and smiled softly up at him.

"Morning." He managed, yawning again.

"Guess what today is?"

"Mm?" He looked at her lazily.

"This is the last leg of the tour. I perform at five and that's it."

Sitting up, Harry watched her carefully. She took his hands, looking directly in his eyes. He knew it was coming and he welcomed it with open arms.

"You stupid git! Get your arse back to London and get on your knees and explain in great detail that you are a stupid, stupid, pathetic man who doesn't deserve her!" With that, she slapped him across the face, leaving a stinging imprint of where her fingers had landed.

"Ow, did you have to hit me so hard?" He rubbed his cheek.

"Yes." She answered pointedly, climbing off the bed.

"Ella…"

"Harry." She turned and looked at him. "I knew from the very beginning you and Ginny were meant to be together. I've watched you two together and you have no idea how madly in love you two are."

"Then why did you go out with me for the past two months?"

Shrugging, she bent over and picked up her purse.

"Now, go and tell Ginny everything. Believe it or not, I think she'll understand."

"You're a great friend, Ella."

Ella smiled softly. "Does this mean we can stay friends?"

Harry nodded and she left without another word, leaving Harry at ease.

***

"Hey, Dudley, it's your song!" Piers held onto the ball as Peter turned up the radio.

"Here's the song that started it all, Everything's Magic by Sky."

Dudley smiled as the song began to stream from the speakers. "He must live an incredible life."

"He's dating Ella Avens right now. He was engaged to Ginny Weasley, but they broke up."

"Peter, you are the queerest person I know."

"Shove off, Jude."

Dudley took the basketball from Piers and took a shot, just making it. It was a quiet Saturday; he and his three roommates were out playing basketball, making plans to hit up the parties downtown that night. Dudley wondered if he should visit his parents instead; his dad had had a heart attack last month and hadn't been doing well. He debated with himself as he scooped up the ball and went back to his friends, gathered around the radio.

"Sky Potter is going to rule the world." Jude flicked back his blond hair, looking at his friends.

"What'd you say?" Dudley asked, dropping the ball.

"Sky Potter is going to rule the world?"

"Is that his name?"

Peter rolled his eyes and Jude shook his head. "I'm no chick, but I at least turn on the telly every now and again."

"Television's bad for you. I wasted my whole childhood in front of one." Dudley chuckled, remembering the size he was as a boy. He had stuck to his work-out plan and diet vigorously since Harry had left and he was now much more muscle than fat.

"Sky's real name is Harry Potter."

Piers looked sharply at Dudley whose eyes had gone wide. He couldn't believe it; his idol was really Harry? Suddenly a chuckle was heard from behind them. They turned to see an auburn-haired man in sunglasses. He wore his jeans low and had on a leather jacket, shielding him from the cold. They all instantly knew who he was. Especially Dudley.

"Harry?"

***

Harry had no idea why he was standing on the basketball court, looking at his no longer fat cousin, Dudley and his friends. After Ella had left he had debated what he should do and decided to clear his head. So he came to Surrey.

"Hey, Big D." He took off his sunglasses, and motioned towards the red Porsche he had been forced to drive. "Sorry, gentlemen, but I need to steal my cousin for a while." Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel, going to the car.

He slid inside and saw Dudley walking numbly towards him. He was curious as to what the Dursleys had been up to the past five years. Once Dudley had joined him in the passenger he started the car.

"So, how are you, Dudley?"

"I'm good. So, you're Sky?" He asked slowly.

Harry nodded. "Funny stuff happens after you fight in a war. I left England and went to America for four years." He scowled. "I changed everything, my looks, the way I spoke, walked, my body language; I taught myself how to become an entire new person."

"It must've been hard for you. Was…killing him, was that what made you leave?"

"No, I had a fight with Ginny. So, I went to clear my head in London. There I met someone. She was my best friend and knew everything, except for my magical side. She helped me pick out Ginny's engagement ring."

"What happened to her?"

Harry's jaw clenched and he started to speed up, flying down the street. "I left England. Then Ginny found me so I came back." He sighed. "And then Lauren came and brought it all back. I felt so guilty. You know I've hated every part of this tour I've been on."

Dudley's confused eyes went wide. "Why? You're incredible, everyone loves your music."

Harry laughed softly. "Are you a fan now, Dudders? I want to be at home with Ginny, flying my broom. I'm only doing this for _her_." He disregarded Dudley's cringe at the mention of flying on a broom.

"Then go. Why did you guys break-up? Wasn't she one of those red-headed freaks, sorry, friends of yours?"

"Yes, but I lied to her. It's stupid, really. But I couldn't stand it. She would be sympathetic and tell me it's not fault. I'm sick of people telling me that."

Suddenly the car came screeching to a halt and they were back at the basketball court where Dudley's friends were still gathered. Dudley seemed extremely uncomfortable with Harry venting on him.

"I needed to talk to someone who wouldn't pat me on the back and say it is okay." Harry murmured. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Are you going to stop by soon? Mum was actually worried about you."

A small smile formed on Harry's face; it was certainly an odd day for him. He was sharing his problems with Dudley and now Petunia was worried about him. A lot happens in five years.

Dudley got out of the car and waved at Harry. Driving away, Harry knew exactly where he was going. He pulled out his phone and called Kyle, telling him that he wouldn't be at the final performance that night.

* * *

A/N: Who'd of thought Dudley was good listener? Apparently you just need to scare him into silence :]

This was a very major step for Harry...guess what's next?


	25. Decisions

**Decisions **

"And here comes Reese McAdams and Ginny Weasley."

"She is stunning, isn't she?"

"What do you think of her and McAdams?"

"Well, Reese McAdams is nothing to laugh at, but when you compare the relationship Ginny has with Reese, and what she had with Sky, the better choice is obvious."

Ginny scowled at the television. "Then why don't you date them? One is an irritating, pompous prat and the other is too noble to tell me everything. Life is good, huh?"

Watching the reruns of the coverage of the movie premiere from last week was the perfect way to waste an entire day. Ginny laughed, thinking about the situation she had left last night.

"_Ginny, c'mon!"_

"_Oh, shut up, Reese!"_

_He followed Ginny into the hallway, an agitated look on his face. He was not happy with her, and she didn't care in slightest. He was Reese McAdams, what was he to Ginny?_

"_Baby, I just want to talk to you." He pleaded._

_Ginny stopped, turning to face him. Water was still trickling down his chest and abs and she scowled at the sight of him. She was suddenly aware of the water that stained her clothes. Her jeans had more wet splotches than dry ones and her shirt was practically pointless to be wearing, soaked through with water._

_Reese sighed, stopping to give her space. "Ginny, I don't understand what I'm doing that's so wrong." He paused, waiting for her to answer. When she didn't, he continued. "One minute I think we're through, the next you're in my shower." He laughed bitterly._

"_Reese, I wanted…what just happened, I wanted it to continue further, but…"_

"_But?" _

_There was a long pause and then he sighed, disappointment in his eyes. "But, I'm not Harry."_

"_No." She whispered._

_He shrugged. "Then go back to him, Ginny. I'm not going to stop you. I may be an irritating git sometimes, but I'm not going to force you into a relationship."_

"_I can't go back to him, Reese."_

"_Well, then go home."_

"_He was my home."_

_Ginny Weasley, homeless. The title had nice ring to it, huh?_ She thought bitterly.

"Or Mrs. Harry Potter." She raised her eyebrows, thinking. "Mrs. Reese McAdams? Definitely not."

Ginny turned off the television, dropping the remote. She glanced around her flat, wondering if there was something to keep her preoccupied. She didn't have work today since she had taken a temporary, part-time job while she dealt with fame of the muggle world and now she only went in four days a week for short shifts, helping where she was needed.

Her flat was the perfect size in her opinion. It was all one room, save the bathroom and closet. She had a king-sized bed, taking up the entire 'bedroom' space. A partition separated the bedroom from the small kitchen which was nothing more than a cabinet beside a stove and refrigerator. Then she had a pair of chairs and a couch in front of the television. She had worked hard to decorate her flat just how she liked it. But there was something missing.

A whistle of wind came through the cracked window and she rushed to close it, wondering when she had left it open. Sensing the cold fully, she went to fireplace, a few paces from the bed and lit a fire. The fireplace had been the only reason she had chosen the flat; she never even had it connected to the floo network, it was there for its purpose which was to provide warmth and comfort.

As the flames began to roar, rain outside began to fall. Ginny sat down on the couch, wrapping herself in the thick quilt that had been her bedspread as a child. To think it all started with Lauren Skylar. In a sense, it was her fault things were the way they were, but then Harry would have always been hiding a piece of his past. She closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep when she was disrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

***

Harry's mind was racing as he drove through the streets of London. He had talked to Kyle and Ben for nearly an hour, discussing the quiet release of his second and most likely last, album. They were handling the canceling of the summer tour as well.

The hard conversation had been with Ike. Jack had been thrilled that Harry was leaving the tour and would most likely play Quidditch again (England had lost every game since Harry had left and were no longer in the running for the World Cup). But Ike hadn't agreed quite as warmly…

"_Harry, can you for once decide what you want in life?" His voice was fierce and Harry felt a tinge of irritation boil up._

"_Ike, this is what I want. My life is Ginny now and I'm not going to leave her ever again."_

"_So you're giving everything up for her?"_

"_I'm not giving anything up for her. I'm leaving the music industry because I have other things I want in life. Ike, I want to marry Ginny, I want to have kids, I…" He sighed. "I talked to Ben and Kyle about what's happening to the band now."_

_He heard Ike scoff from the other end of the line. "So, now me and the others are out of work because you want to go and be a good little boyfriend."_

"_Ike, you're taking my place."_

"_What?"_

"_The band is yours, Kyle is writing up a contract for you as we speak. You want this more than me and you deserve it. You've been a good friend to me, Ike. Just because I won't be up onstage with you anymore doesn't mean I won't be there for you, mate."_

_There was a long pause before Ike cleared his throat, speaking again. "Thanks, Harry. And…I'm happy you're going after what you want. I'm sorry I'm giving you a hard time."_

"_It's okay, Ike. I know you and would be surprised if you hadn't of fought for me to stay. I'm not leaving like last time."_

"_Good because Hannah and Lauren were bloody awful after you left. It was nothing but hormonal mood swings for days."_

_Harry chuckled slightly. "I'll see you soon, Ike."_

He increased his speed and soon he came to the small building of Ginny's flat. Rain was plummeting down everywhere. He took off his leather jacket, not wanting it in the rain and found the flimsy one he had stashed in the backseat. Opening the door, he smiled for moment; he was ready.

***

Ginny got up, rubbing her eyes. She was prepared to yell at whatever brother had decided to un-expectantly show up at her flat. She glanced out the window, at the pounding rain. It had to be freezing outside.

She opened the door and there, water rushing down his soaked clothes was Harry. His auburn hair appeared brown with the wetness and the torrent of rain was flooding down his face. He was shaking slightly; he was only in jeans and a light-weight dark blue jacket. Ginny could barely make out his face through the thick, sharp rain, even though he was barely two feet away.

"Harry?"

"I need to talk to you." He had to shout over the scream of the rain.

"Go home, Harry!" Ginny shook her head; she didn't want to talk to him, not now. She went to close the door, but he bounded forward, holding the door open. He didn't come in, the water still pouring on his head.

"I need to talk to you." He dropped his arm.

"Harry…" Ginny sighed.

"About Skylar."

"I don't want to hear about Lauren." She tried to close the door again, but he stopped it and looked at her desperately.

"Not Lauren." His voice was quiet and was nearly drown out by the thunder that followed his words.

Ginny watched him closely as he took a deep breath, exhaling a cloud of steam from the freezing air and rain. He cleared his throat.

"Not Lauren Skylar. Anna Skylar."

* * *

**A/N:** Does this make you feel better? :]

*Sighs sadly* I actually just wrote the last chapter of this story :( I'm going to edit it a bit and hopefully post it in the next week or two.

I'm curious to know your ideas of who Anna is. Just use that beautiful review button right there :]


	26. How It's Supposed to Be

**A/N: **I got a lot of interesting ideas of who you think Anna is :)

Quite a few of you said she was Harry and Lauren's daughter. I also got that she was an Ex of Harry's, a best friend, and Lauren's sister. One of these is right and now you'll find out which one it is :)

**

* * *

How It's Supposed to Be**

"_Not Lauren Skylar. Anna Skylar."_

He took another deep breath, shoving his hands in his pockets. "The day I left, I went to London. I was wandering through stores, trying to decided what I was going to do, where I was going to go. And then I ran into this girl…

"_I am so sorry!"_

_She picked herself off the ground, examining Harry with panicked eyes. "I'm a total idiot who has an issue with focusing." _

"_It's all right, I'm fine." He rubbed the back of his head and grinned shyly down at her. He stuck out a hand. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."_

_She shook it, grinning back up at him, her blue eyes gleaming. "Anna, Anna Skylar."_

"After that, we went to lunch as her way of apologizing for 'nearly killing me'. She was going to school in London, living with her older sister, Lauren. I ended up meeting her friends, Brad, Hannah and Ike. I actually moved in with Ike within a week of meeting him."

Ginny leaned against the doorframe, listening to Harry shout his story over the rain. A thousand things were racing through his mind. But what she felt most was sympathy and happiness. He was finally letting her in.

"We became the best of friends. I told her everything, except magic. I told her I was orphaned and had a rotten family. I told her about a murderer being after me for revenge because my cries had made the dog bark and alert the neighbors so he didn't have time to steal anything." A smile flashed across his lips for a moment.

"I told Anna about Sirius, and Dumbledore, Cedric, and Snape. I told her all about Ron and Hermione. And everything about you. She told me the world wasn't over because you had yelled at me like that. Anna helped me pick out your engagement ring." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the shining ring.

"For nearly six months, life was so much fun. I learned the play the guitar and went clubbing. We all went to concerts every weekend. All that was missing was you." He took another deep breath before continuing.

"Then one day Anna and I were walking home from a pub together. It was dark out and we were the only ones in the streets. I didn't carry my wand around then. Five Death Eaters showed up, all in masks. They stunned me. And then they killed Anna." He laughed bitterly. "She hadn't done anything. She was just my friend. I broke the spell and managed to stun one of them wandlessly, but it didn't matter. They all apparated away, and taking the stunned one with them. I never got to take off their masks to see who they were.

"I felt horrible. Anna had died because of me. I told Ike and Brad and Lauren and Hannah about magic. They were all sympathetic and understanding. I didn't deserve it. I decided to go to America, where I met Jack. I was going by Skylar, but he shortened it. I thought I had put it behind me by the time you showed up. I didn't think twice about returning to England. I had heard that Ike was traveling and Lauren was working in London, so I assumed it was safe.

"But then Lauren showed up at my birthday party. She told me that there was going to be a memorial party and that I should go. I had to face her family…"

"_Stop fidgeting, Harry, you're going to be fine. Mum loves you and Evan will probably fall over with happiness at the sight of you." Lauren crossed her arms._

"_I wish I hadn't dyed my hair." He straightened out the red streak that was lying flat._

"_Mum will laugh and say Anna would have loved it, because she would have." She straightened Harry's green tie and then took his arm. "C'mon, they're waiting."_

_Taking a deep breath, they stepped inside the house. People were everywhere; and they were all different, from elderly people in musty suits to young people with wild green hair._

"_Harry!" A blond woman engulfed Harry in a hug._

"_Hello, Mrs. Skylar."_

"_I'm glad you came. John's in the kitchen and Evan's in his room, I can't them to move." She told them both, smiling at her daughter._

"_Why don't you take Evan, Harry? I'll get Daddy, Mum." Lauren left with her mother and Harry marched up the stairs, memories of his past visits to the house filling him._

_He remembered which room was Evan's and he knocked, wondering how Evan had changed in four years. He was seventeen now, rebellious and wild, just like his sisters. Harry received no answer so he just walked in, finding a black haired boy on his stomach, eyes on the video game he was absorbed in._

"_Last time I saw you, your hair was blond and you were two feet shorter." Harry chuckled as Evan's head spun around, a wide grin splitting across his face._

"_Harry!" He leapt up and hugged him, laughing. "My friends don't believe me when I say I know the famous Sky."_

"_Well, I'll make sure your mum gets plenty of pictures of us together today."_

"_She would be glad you're here, Harry, you were her best friend." Evan told him quietly._

_Harry nodded. Evan had always acted immature for his age, throwing fits whenever he didn't get his way. But the death of his sister had been devastating to him and he had thankfully turned his grief into a positive force; he was exactly like his sisters, particularly Anna._

"_We better get down stairs, I need your support when I see your dad."_

_Evan laughed. "You and me both, mate."_

_They went downstairs and found John Skylar standing beside his wife. His hair was completely gray now, not a hint of brown anywhere and he stood, frowning. Harry gripped Evan's shoulder as he approached the intimidating man._

"_Hello, Mr. Skylar." Harry stuck out his hand, but John didn't take it._

"_Nice to see you, Harry." He said gruffly._

"_Evan, come and help me, please." Beth left her husband and Harry alone, Evan smirking slightly as he followed his mother._

_Ike was throwing pistachios at Brad, laughing obnoxiously. Harry rolled his eyes at them; he had hoped they would manage to behave for more than five minutes, but they had both decided from the start to make the party festive._

"_I'm going o be honest with you, Harry."_

_He nearly jumped at the sound of John's voice. "Er, all right, Sir?"_

"_Four years ago, Lauren was twenty-two, Anna was eighteen and Evan was thirteen. None of my three kids had friends I liked. I never liked any of my daughters' friends. Especially the blue freak over there." He took a sip of his drink, still eyeing Ike distastefully. "But, I didn't mind you. You made Anna see things more reasonably. What I'm trying to say is this. I'm glad you were her best friend." He turned and looked at Harry seriously._

"_Thank you, Mr. Skylar."_

"_You can call me John." One corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly and Harry knew it was the closest thing to a smile he would ever get._

"_I miss her."_

_John sighed, lifting his glass to his lips again. "I miss her too."_

"There's place in the woods behind the manor. In a rock are my initials beside Anna's, A.M.S." He took another breath, stepping forward. He held the ring up to her. "Ginny, I wish I had told you this from the moment you found me in America. It was my fault what happened to Anna."

"Would you stop being a stupid, noble prat for one second?" She snapped. "Not everything is your fault, Harry; you can't be there to save everyone."

He was quiet for a moment before looking down at the ring. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

She shook her head and was worried for a moment that tears full of happiness would begin to fall down her face. Ginny stepped outside, allowing the rain to fall down on her and she laughed, looking up and feeling the icy water land on her face.

Harry was smiling sweetly at her as he placed the ring on her finger, right where it belonged. He placed his cold hands on her face and lifted it to his.

"I love you, Ginny. You are the first and you will be the last. Forever."

"I love you too, Harry."

And then their lips met. As they kissed in the rain, Ginny felt everything fall into place. He was back and he was never leaving her side ever again. She thought about everything they had gone through the past year, from America to the dance they had shared, despite Ella and Reese. In his arms, everything felt perfect.

It was just how it was supposed to be.

* * *

A/N: All that's left is the epilogue now :(


	27. Epilogue: Three Years Later

**Epilogue: Three Years Later…**

"C'mon, Ginny, we're going to be late!" Harry checked his watch impatiently.

"I'm almost ready!"

Sighing, he wandered around the kitchen, looking at the photos that covered the refrigerator. He grinned at the first one: the photo from their wedding. She had been beautiful that day and he couldn't believe it had been nearly three years since they had gotten married. The wedding had been small and quiet, in the warmth of late June, in a meadow just outside Godric's Hollow. Only their closest friends and family were there to share the day with them.

The grin grew wider as he came to the row of baby announcements. The first one belonged to Roxanne Alicia Weasley, born on December 1, 2001. In the picture she had the faintest amount of red hair on top of her small head. Now she was a sweet toddler, laughing nonstop at her father.

The second one belonged to Edward Evan Revere who was born November 2, 2002. Lauren had never smiled so much that day and Harry chuckled remembering the panic in Fin's face. He was much calmer for the birth of Anna Melinda Revere on November 12, 2003, the same day her namesake had been born. Edward was a terror at the current age of two, only settling down when his five-month-old baby sister was next to him.

The fourth and final birth announcement belonged to Millie Marie Jacobs. She had been born on February 6, 2003. Hannah and Brad had yet to get married, but they found no reason to; they had each other and a beautiful daughter, they didn't need rings and a piece of paper saying they were together forever. Things with them would never change.

A photo of Jack and Vanessa was next. He was grinning up at the camera, his arm around her. It was from their trip to Denver, Colorado; they still lived in America during the off-season of Quidditch. Jack still played for England, though he had plans of retiring soon. This was mostly because of the expected birth of Cassidy Jane Wilkins. Jack was constantly going on about the pregnancy, hoping Cassidy would have Vanessa's black curls and vivid blue eyes.

The next photo was a wizard one of Ron, Harry and Hermione. It had been taken nearly three years ago, not too long before the wedding. Harry felt a sense of peace come to him as thought about how Ron and Hermione were just as close to him as ever; Ron had been the best man in Harry and Ginny's wedding.

"I am ready!" Ginny appeared beside Harry, smiling.

"Took you long enough." He smirked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Let's just go."

They stepped into the fireplace and flooed to The Burrow, finding the inside filled with Mrs. Weasley's panicked voice.

"Don't let that make-up smear, Sarah!" Molly Weasley came rushing down the stairs, a grin breaking out across her face as she saw her two youngest children.

"Harry, Ginny, I'm so happy to see you!" She engulfed them both into a crushing hug, though she was very fragile with Ginny.

"Mum, we were here last night." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I know, but-George put that down now! I will not have you ruining your youngest brother's wedding!" She screeched.

"I was just getting Roxy a snack, Mum! Relax, would you?" He held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sure you were." Molly pointed her finger to the door. "Go and make sure Muriel finds her seat."

With a look of disgust and quick wink to Harry and Ginny, George left the kitchen to find his great-aunt who was most likely screaming at someone at the moment.

"Harry, the ceremony's about to start, you need to make sure Ron's ready." Molly pointed up the stairs, and Harry kissed his wife swiftly.

"Take Ginny to her seat please."

"I know how to walk, Harry."

"Of course you do, love." He flashed Ginny a crooked smile before bounding up the stairs to the very top, marked Ronald's room. He found Neville and Seamus and even Dean gathered there already, most of them laughing at the nervous wreck on the bed that was Ron.

"He started 'bout half an hour ago." Seamus told him, smirking down at Ron, who was silently staring up at the ceiling.

Sighing, Harry stood over his friend. "Ron, Hermione's waiting for you."

No response.

"Ron, the girl you've been in love with since you were eleven is going to be walking down that isle soon and if you aren't there, as best man, I'd have to marry her and I don't think your sister would appreciate that."

A slight smile formed on Ron's lips and he seemed to relax a great deal. "Why me, Harry?"

"Because Krum was too tall." Harry snorted.

"But I'm taller than Krum!" Ron sat up, panic returning.

"Ron, Hermione loves you and you love her. And today you will become her husband and she will become your wife."

A grin cracked across Ron's face. "I love that stupid know-it-all."

"Yes you do, mate. Now take a deep breath and be ready to stand up there and keep on your feet even after you see her."

"Was it this hard with Ginny?"

Harry laughed. "Ginny and I nearly eloped the day I came back and told her I was a prat. When she did walk down that isle though, everything just vanished. It was just me and her, just how it was supposed to be."

"You'll be fine, Ron, best thing that ever happened to me was marrying Jessica." Dean smiled.

"I'm ready." Ron stood up, grinning at his groomsmen.

Harry clapped him on the back, glancing at his watch. "Glad you're ready because you're nearly late."

***

Through the entire ceremony Harry did his best to look at Ron and Hermione, and not his own wife. She was sitting in the front row, watching her brother and friend say their vows. It was a traditional muggle wedding with the wizarding twist. Harry had to bite his tongue to hide laughter when he saw the failed attempts at muggle attire.

The ceremony came to a close and Ron and Hermione walked out first, then everybody slowly began exiting for the reception. Harry pressed a kiss to Ginny's forehead, looking at her lovingly.

"Harry, its Ron and Hermione's day, don't spoil it."

"How?" He asked incredulously.

"By looking at me like it's our wedding day again." She smiled.

"That was a memorable day."

"Yes it was, we will have plenty of stories to tell our kids one day, especially about the fireworks George attempted to sneak in."

Harry laughed and bent his head down so he was level with Ginny's round belly. "Hear that, Lils? This is a good time to remind you of the dangers of Uncle George."

"Harry, we don't even know if it's a girl."

"It's going to be a girl, I know it." He grinned at her stomach eagerly.

"You'll know in four months when it's born, sweetie."

"Lily, don't listen to your mum, she doesn't know anything."

"I'm going to give birth to this child, I think I know a thing or two. It's just as likely that you're talking to James Sirius as you are of talking to Lily Luna."

"I know you're Lily, honey, don't worry."

Ginny rolled her eyes as he continued to talk to her stomach sweetly. Harry was the most excited soon-to-be father anyone had ever seen. He was constantly talking to Ginny's growing belly and was convinced he would be getting a little girl in four month's time.

"He's convinced it's a girl."

Looking up, he saw Molly and Arthur standing next to them, grinning. Harry remained bent down, elbows on his knees, glancing happily at Ginny's stomach.

"Your father was the same way. Every time I was pregnant he was convinced it was girl." Molly looked at her husband who shrugged.

"I was right in the end."

"Yes, but it's just as likely that this will be James and not Lily." Ginny looked pointedly at her husband.

"Hey, this is just as much my baby as it yours. I think it's a girl."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny pulled him up. The tent was half empty now and the back rows were all the remained of those who were seated. Harry looked and saw a happy sight, sending his lips into a mad grin.

With a baby cradled in her arms, Lauren was smiling at him. Fin had an arm around his wife and a hold on his small son, whose blue eyes were glued to his sister. Ike with his hair now a shorter, bleached blond gave Harry a thumbs-up, his eyes gleaming. Jack and Vanessa waved together, Vanessa keeping one hand on her round stomach. Brad was holding his sleeping daughter while Hannah grinned vibrantly.

As his eyes scanned back to the end of the row where Lauren sat, Harry could have sworn he saw a beautiful blond grinning wildly at him. As she slowly disappeared, she gave him a quick wink, nodding to Ginny. Nobody ever truly leaves.

"Harry?"

Harry looked back down and saw Ginny eyeing him curiously. "Ready for the reception?"

"Yeah, before Teddy and Jack destroy everything. Good thing Victoire's still a little too young to cause too much damage."

"Give her some time." Harry shrugged, leading his pregnant wife out of the tent, flashing a quick smile to his friends that were gathering their kids and leaving; Harry knew they'd be at the reception.

"I love you." Harry lifted Ginny's chin, looking at her intently.

"I love you too." She pressed her lips to his and Harry was lost in her embrace. They broke apart only when the baby kicked, both of them feeling the small burst of life from her stomach.

"You are going to be a true marauder, Lils." Harry smiled down at the exact spot the baby had kicked, before looking back up at his wife, sighing contently.

Ginny had her eyes on the blue stretch of Sky above them. It was always there, no matter what. Harry thought over his life with Ginny and felt love flow all around him happily. He was hers forever and they had their entire lives together ahead of them. This was how life was meant to be.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and everyone who has been reading! I have plans for a few oneshots on this story and a next-generation sequel. I'd love for you all to check out my other story, Water Lillies (there are quite a few similarities between it and this story)

If you have any questions about what else happened, I'd be more than happy to answer them as best I can, just leave a review or message me.

Thanks again for all your support and please review to let know what you think of the whole story!

-hpMarauder4Life


End file.
